


孤塔之上

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Caffleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 只保留The Sentinel剧中原始的哨兵&向导设定并糅杂了超英世界观的超蝙哨向AU。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.一开始是双线叙事，讲清楚故事之前都会按照这种模式两章一更，前面没有特意标明时间的就是现在时。  
> 2.根据文章情节自制的韦恩塔地图附在末尾，具体构造会随着情节慢慢展开的，地图完全是根据TimeOutGotham和TimeOutMetropolis里史崔克岛的形状来画的，DCEU世界观里哥谭和大都会的地图可至  
> http://content.yudu.com/web/1t7we/0A1tbhp/TimeOutMetropolis/html/index.html?page=14  
> http://content.yudu.com/web/1t7we/0A1tbhp/TimeOutGotham/html/index.html?page=14  
> 3.可能不熟悉的人物：  
> 斯旺威克将军——MOS和BVS里那位黑人将军啦（一直有传言他是火星猎人来着……）  
> 拉娜——将军身边那个看起来很喜欢亨超的小美女  
> 哈迪上校——亨超和弗奥拉大战后，说“这个人不是我们的敌人”那位，后期协助了亨超作战  
> 另外埃米尔博士也会出现，以及BVS里的芬奇议员。  
> 以上均为常驻角色  
> 4.我在这篇里对塔（用以管理训练哨兵的机构）详细地做了自己的设定，这是整篇文最重要的基石。地址选在DCEU官方设定的大都会和哥谭中间的史崔克岛，JL里他们救塞拉斯教授的方位，当文里提到岛上时也就等于在说塔上。

一.

（三个月前）

“你并不孤单。”

伴随着尖锐的刺耳噪音，闪烁的电视屏幕上开始逐个跳出熟悉的单词，没人知道为何自己的电视屏幕会在这个普通的夜晚被莫名插入一段诡异扭曲的影像，所有人——包括克拉克和玛莎，都只能怀着恐惧和疑惑伫立再屏幕前等待。

“你并不孤单”

浑厚的男声在噪音结束后变得清晰，文字在跳跃的波状条纹中逐渐变成零碎的黑白雪花，一道模糊的人影掩藏其后。

“我是佐德将军。”

说话的人随着自我介绍在屏幕中出现了轮廓，高频率的闪烁映白了屏幕前每一张目不转睛的脸孔。

“我是一名黑暗哨兵。”

男人猛地睁开了眼睛，直勾勾地盯向某个方位，也许是屏幕前的所有人，也许只是其中的某一位。老旧的灯泡猝不及防在屋子里爆炸，玛莎尖叫一声，手中的果篮砸到了地上。苹果在地板上四散滚落，玛莎慌张地缩起肩膀，无助地看向克拉克。

“长久以来，我们的一名同类隐姓埋名，想方设法隐藏在人类社会之中。”

克拉克伸手按按玛莎的肩，希望传递给她些许安全感。隔着电视感受到的威胁让他的心跳前所未有的快，一时间，他的自控力变得无比微弱，整个斯莫威尔小镇居民的窃窃私语似乎都在往他脑子里钻，苹果擦过脚边滚进桌子底下的声音被放大成了锯木般的尖利分贝，简单的黑白色彩也变得鲜艳刺眼，口腔里的小麦香气不复存在，刚喝下的啤酒在他嘴里泛出几欲让他呕吐的苦味。在这些杂乱的讯息中，接二连三进入他感官内的引擎轰鸣声调动了他的所有警觉。在失重感袭来之前，克拉克一边用力捶打胸口，一边从口袋里掏出药瓶，玛莎帮助他拧开了盖子，宝贵的小白片被他咽进喉咙。即使发达的五感和强大的控制力在他身上同时出现堪称奇迹，克拉克也仍旧需要靠口服向导素来维持阶段性的稳定。而他刚刚吞下的已经是最后一颗了，小白片在黑市的价格越来越高，克拉克原本不想轻易使用。

但无言的威胁是如此轻易地唤醒了他作为哨兵的本能。

“现在，我要求你们把他找出来，交给我，或者，我更希望你能自己站出来。”

玛莎忧心忡忡地替克拉克顺着背，她知道克拉克的情况不妙。比起担心克拉克失控，她更担心如果克拉克出面是否会一去不回。她看着克拉克长大，比谁都清楚这个善良的男孩会做出什么选择。而那是她和乔纳森三十三年来都在竭力避免的事，一旦克拉克出现在公众视野，她压根无法想象他会遭受何种危险。

“浪费天赋不是你的最终归宿，加入我们，你并不孤单。我知道你就在附近，二十四小时之内，如果你没有出现，战火将从堪萨斯城开始蔓延。”

不。克拉克凝视那张陌生的脸，同时在心里答道，他清楚自己的答案。即使他仍对自己能融入同类有一些不切实际的向往，他也绝不会将这个把自身强大用作武器的黑暗哨兵视为同类。

“你不能再待在这儿了。”克拉克转身走向茶几，他随手拿起上面唯一可用来写东西的纸币，快速地写了个地址和电话，“去大都会找佩里•怀特，我和你提过很多次的那位。告诉他你是谁，他会好好照顾你的。”

“不，克拉克！”明明不该为克拉克做出的决定感到奇怪，玛莎还是地扣住了克拉克往她口袋里塞东西手，“你不能……”

“妈。”克拉克毫不费力地拿开了玛莎的手，他的动作轻柔，自他觉醒后，他最先学习的就是如何掌控自己的力量以避免伤害到玛莎和乔纳森。他将玛莎抱进怀里，猜想如果乔纳森在的话，一定会用尽所有方法阻止自己被世人发现，“他们已经到了，我能感觉到他们。他们找到我只是或早或晚的事，我不能让他们伤害到你，也不能让他们伤害任何无辜的人。”

“塔，塔……”玛莎推开克拉克，用衣袖抹走了眼泪，“那个韦恩塔……我在新闻里看到过，他们会应对所有这样的危机，你……你不需要亲自出面，不是吗？”

“也许，但那不能解决问题。”克拉克的手伸进领子，然后一把将挂在脖子上的挂坠拽了下来，那个三角形的黑色柱体跟着金属链一起被递到了玛莎的手里。从玛莎把这个交给他、告诉他这是他那位叫劳拉的生母留给他的唯一遗物开始，他就知道这一天总会到来。他一直在寻找自己身上所有谜团的答案，而今，机会就在他的面前。不管出于哪个理由，这一次他都必须站出来：

“既然他知道我的存在，那么也许他会认识我的父母……”

“克拉克，别这么做……”玛莎打断克拉克，声音里满是乞求，“我们答应过劳拉……”

“你没有违背承诺，这是我的选择。”知道玛莎要说什么的克拉克再次轻拥住颤抖她，“妈，听我的，带上它一起离开。我会去找你们的。”

玛莎在克拉克的拥抱中无声哭泣，虚弱的劳拉怀着最后的希望叩响那扇门的画面仍历历在目，她是如此信任自己和乔纳森，才会把唯一的希望都寄托在她素不相识的人身上。玛莎知道自己力量有多么渺小，她唯恐自己这一次真的会失去这个来之不易的孩子。而沉默的克拉克只是无声盯着停止闪烁的电视，在突然陷入一片黑暗的世界中希冀着今夜，他能通过这个所谓的同类真正解开自己身上的秘密。

“我们对黑暗哨兵了解甚少，虽然斯旺威克将军坚称这位自称佐德的黑暗哨兵及其带领的小队和韦恩塔无关，但这是哨兵这个特殊人种被发现以来第一次直面人类社会发出赤裸裸的威胁……”

“韦恩塔已经派出支援力量前往堪萨斯，依据过去四十年韦恩塔在哨兵问题上做出的突出贡献，我们完全可以相信韦恩塔的机动部队会帮助人类社会应对这次危机……”

“帮助人类社会？真可笑，容我提醒，这本来就是哨兵与哨兵之间的战争，作为被无辜波及的普通人，我们有理由质疑这会否是哨兵这个特殊群体即将向人类社会开战的讯号……”

斯旺威克按下静音键，不想再去看充满陈腔滥调的口舌之争。诡异的信号劫持结束后，所有公共电视台新闻直播间都召集了一帮所谓军事专家和狗屁议员为堪萨斯的突发事件开展激烈辩论，全世界的目光都集中到了堪萨斯城天空中那几架直升机上。事出突然，斯旺威克甚至来不及向芬奇申请行动授权，飞往堪萨斯的战机已于二十分钟前起飞，巴里不用他调遣已经着手调查劫持通信卫星的源头。斯旺威克进入作战指挥室，湄拉和亚瑟仍在墨西哥湾附近执行任务，尽管距离堪萨斯不远，但他们很难第一时间赶往堪萨斯提供帮助……

“布鲁斯有消息吗？”

“还没有。”拉娜平时总挂着甜美笑容的脸上只剩肉眼可见的紧张，她才成为将军助理不到半年，这是她进入韦恩塔工作以来第一次遭遇如此紧急的事件，“授权申请已经发送给芬奇议员了，她正在国防部开会，助手回复说等见到她就第一时间给她签字。还有，紧急事件的提醒也已经发送给不在岛上的哨兵了。”

“做得好。”斯旺威克对女孩鼓励道，他拿起电话，转入秘密频道，准备再次尝试联系布鲁斯，几乎是同一时间，布鲁斯的声音正正好好切了进来：

“将军。”

即使气息平稳，斯旺威克还是听得出他刻意压低了声音，嘈杂背景里是轰隆作响的引擎运转声，他看向屏幕上远距离定位的直升机，立刻猜到了布鲁斯身处何处。斯旺威克早该习以为常，明明知道不必太为布鲁斯担心，他还是无法赞同布鲁斯总是擅自冒险的做法。对方来者不善，三十三年前已被确认死亡的强大哨兵突然出现在堪萨斯城完全值得他将事件的危险程度拉到最高级别，哈迪和史蒂夫带领的小队最重要的任务疏散平民，届时能和布鲁斯配合作战的只有戴安娜。虽然布鲁斯自身的能力足以保证他不受伤害，斯旺威克还是认为他需要至少一名搭档才可以靠近事件中心：

“别告诉我你已经在堪萨斯城了”

“我在。”

简单汇报并传送自己的定位后，布鲁斯按掉了通讯器。他扯开领带，从会议中看到新闻紧急离开的他没来得及换任何轻便的制服。好在暗沉黑夜中，几架让人惴惴不安的直升机吸引了全部注意力，他身处其下一点也不显眼。直升机在距离他五百米左右的上空，他解开几粒马甲扣子，伏低在一片矮树之中，陆续有车辆在他背后的道路上疾驰而过，佐德停留的位置让这周围的八个小镇都进入了火力攻击范围，如果没有军方的帮助，这些平民根本无法在短时间内撤离。四周没有可靠的掩护物，布鲁斯增厚了自己的屏障，轻轻吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

他浮于平静无波的湖面上，空气在他周身凝结，风声停驻在他的掌心，静止的状态下，外在的精神力量在黑色的水面上激起了仅仅一汪细小的涟漪——

布鲁斯猛地睁开眼睛，从通感状态抽离的他按开通讯器，焦急地向斯旺威克确认：

“热感扫描仪显示机上有多少人？”

“包括佐德在内一共十七个。”

“不对！”不安的预感让布鲁斯发出低吼，“这里面只有一名哨兵。”

不等斯旺威克和他确认细节，布鲁斯转而迅速连通了战机上的频道，长久的默契让他不必询问就能确认他的伙伴们一定早已出发：

“他们不是哨兵，重复，他们不是哨兵，不要轻易发动攻击。”

“收到。”戴安娜和哈迪的声音一齐传来，布鲁斯正想交代什么，斯旺威克就强硬地重启频道插入了他们的对话之中：

“别轻易开启通感！这很危险！”斯旺威克震耳欲聋的怒吼一个字一个字敲进了布鲁斯的耳朵，“佐德不是普通的黑暗哨兵！后援到达前别轻举妄动！”

好吧，没敢再轻易切断通话的布鲁斯揉揉耳朵，差不多能想象到斯旺威克在指挥室里暴跳如雷的场面，他觉得自己之后有必要为他的个人频道做一些加密。戴安娜在幸灾乐祸地说了句“回岛上有你好受的”之后又郑重地补了一句“保护好自己”。布鲁斯抿抿唇，飞快思考起自己通过精神力量挟持佐德的可能性。加诸在佐德身上的保护力量不容小觑——至少是与湄拉能力不相上下的向导才能建立这样的精神屏障，否则，如此强大的哨兵不会仅仅只在他的通感中激起那么小的波动。布鲁斯不确定这会不会和将军刚才说的、佐德三十三年前已经被确认死亡了有关，他一时摸不到头绪，何况在无法确保平民安全的情况下，擅自发出进攻讯号只会让局势恶化。面对主动坦诚身份的黑暗哨兵，人类军队同样不会贸然行动，政府早已习惯将类似事件全权交由韦恩塔处理，就算失利，政客们也可以从中全身而退顺便将矛头指向舆论漩涡中的韦恩塔。小队至少还有二十分钟才能到达，就算他们安全降落，布鲁斯也不会允许他们加入战局。

一串尖利的低频噪音猝不及防地刺穿了布鲁斯的耳膜，在厚重屏障保护下的他史无前例地被一股不明的精神力量波及了。他被掀倒在地，还没来得及考虑出下一步该如何行动的他被打乱了步调。

恐怕佐德正在寻找那位同类出现了。

布鲁斯爬起来，改作屈膝半跪在树丛之中，视野范围内依然一片黑暗，布鲁斯无法解释为何他还没进入通感搜寻那名哨兵，对方在他感知中的存在感就已经远超直升机上的佐德——他几乎能“看到”那名哨兵的强健身形！已经呈现出实体的精神体紧紧跟在其后，光是通过模糊的轮廓，布鲁斯立刻辨认出那是一条身形接近两米的巨狼。

这相当罕见，就像今晚发生的所有诡谲一样。莫名的直觉让布鲁斯相信这个男人不会是佐德的同类，他观察着四周的环境，试图依靠修复好的屏障离他们更近一些。人影持续在他脑海中断断续续出现，有那么几个瞬间，布鲁斯甚至闪过了撤走屏障让对方也感知到他的念头。然而理智告诉他，没有带任何武器的他在完全确定对方的立场前，只能选择周全和稳妥。

似乎是观测到这里有异常的斯旺威克低声询问着布鲁斯的状况，为了避免被这两名可能正处于对峙状态的哨兵感知，布鲁斯关掉了所有通讯。他维持着现有的姿势，匍匐在并不隐蔽的掩护物中。约莫三分钟过去后，直升机开始往低空降落，布鲁斯始终没有看到直升机上的人出现在地面上，来不及揣摩这是否是一场和平谈话，雨点般的子弹突然开始对地面进行了疯狂扫射，火药味连同卷起的风将布鲁斯裹进烟尘之中，正常情况下，他应当向后撤退。

但那声砸进他身体里的怒吼却吸引着他紧紧盯住了火光的中心。

“机枪在你东侧斜六十度角的方位，距离地面约六十英尺。”

他果断决定连接被攻击的神秘哨兵，布鲁斯不清楚这个念头是怎么形成的，但他没时间思考那么多问题。在作战状态下，哨兵自我保护的本能理应足够让他们抵御他人随随便便侵入自己的意识继而操控自己，然而这位看似强大的哨兵在这方面的能力奇异地形同虚设，布鲁斯强闯对方精神图景的尝试毫无障碍，顺利到让他自己都惊诧不已。

“集中精神，击落它，你的精神体可以做到。”

就算拥有再过人的弹跳力，六十英尺的距离也不是随随便便就可以战胜的距离。布鲁斯希望哨兵可以调整战略，通过他那庞大骇人的精神体完成反击。发出指令前，他甚至没有考虑对方有没有因他的连接稳定下来，每一秒的流逝对他来说都是煎熬，他知道如果这位哨兵再不做出点什么，接连的火力很快就能将他击垮。或者激怒他，把他逼近失控边缘，无论哪种后果，对堪萨斯城来说都会是一场灾难。

思考间，又一声怒吼传来。布鲁斯看向声音传来的地方，一道身影突兀地划破尘雾，径直飞向了布鲁斯指点的定位。

布鲁斯不敢相信自己看到了什么，人影随着被撞开的直升机在发出爆裂声的同时一齐往下跌落，旋翼和机体在强烈到难以想象的冲撞中从传动装置开始断裂，摇摇欲坠的机身则随着冲撞力和喷气系统产生的反作用力侧跌向相反的方位撞向了又一架直升机的尾浆。可怕的爆炸在直升机坠地时毫无缓冲地发生了。布鲁斯和哨兵的临时联结蓦然断开。这很危险！头皮发麻的布鲁斯狂奔向直升机坠落的位置，然而第二次爆炸将他逼停在冲击波的范围之外。但这也足够了，冲天的火光之中，布鲁斯看到那头巨兽在陷入昏迷的男人身上低低哀鸣，它以完全护住主人的姿态将它圈在四肢之中，似乎是感应到了布鲁斯的存在，巨兽忽地竖起了耳朵，警觉地看向布鲁斯所在的方位。布鲁斯愣了愣，视线远距离交汇的时刻，狼鸣随之变成了一种凄惨的呜咽。如果不是要守护他的主人，布鲁斯怀疑它下一秒就会冲过来扑向自己。他知道那意味着什么。那位神秘哨兵的精神体在向他求助，一人一兽正孤立无援。它越过屏障察觉到了自己？它信任自己？怎么会？太多的疑问环绕在布鲁斯心头，他远远地看着他们，那股无助的力量牵引着他，不停对他诉说他得做点什么。对方本就不对藏在暗处的他有任何防备，眼下还失去了意识，这对他来说是个绝佳时机。

你还在等什么？

“士兵，”一贯的谨慎和过度的踌躇被他抛在脑后，“坚持住。”

他必须施以援手。

一把低柔温和的声音进入了克拉克的意识，他的手指动了动，一阵暖意自他指尖流过。而与此同时，持续低语着的布鲁斯稳稳踏进了克拉克的精神图景。

彻骨的风雪刹那间将他包围。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

才挂断枕边手机上的来电，阿尔弗雷德就径直推门而入带着另一台发出滋滋振动声的手机走向了他，布鲁斯没能及时用被子蒙住头，斯旺威克的咆哮就这样通过阿尔弗雷德按到他耳朵边上的听筒传来：

“为什么昨天没去找埃米尔博士检查！”

“哎呀……”布鲁斯用手背猛力揉眼睛，试图用一个拖长的哈欠蒙混过关，“我已经把我的检查报告发送给……”

“来塔里检查！立刻！我和芬奇在指挥室等你！”

简短的通话就此结束，斯旺威克的语气不容置喙，布鲁斯知道这就是最后通牒了——再者站在床边端着早餐冷冷看着他的阿尔弗雷德也压迫感十足，布鲁斯无奈地揉了把头发，这才不情不愿地爬起来。

“斯旺威克将军以前可不是这么暴躁的人。”阿尔弗雷德的表情并没有因布鲁斯的妥协有所缓和，“我想少爷您在改变他人的性格上有一种与生俱来的卓越能力。”

“他要烦恼的事够多了，我没必要再给他添乱。”布鲁斯又伸了个懒腰后转动起自己左手的手腕，甩了甩整条胳膊，接着又装模作样地蹬了下左腿立证自己已经可以自如行动，“何况明明都愈合得差不多了……”

“恐怕将军想要的不是差不多，他希望看到的是一个毫发无损的韦恩。”

“他太爱操心了。”布鲁斯从床上跳下去，直接走向浴室，“上次湄拉受伤的时候，他把湄拉关了一个月的禁闭。”

“您想从我这儿听到什么评价？”阿尔弗雷德跟着他转身，在韦恩少爷的身影消失前再次重申立场，“在对待你们身体的问题上，我永远会是韦恩塔最高领导人的拥护者。”

下意识扁了扁嘴的布鲁斯关上了浴室门，他拧开花洒，在升腾起的水雾中检视着镜子中的自己。三个月的被迫休养的确让他的气色好了很多，他的精神图景早在第一个月就调整修复完毕了，要不是没有一个人支持他带伤执行任务，他也不至于只能待在他的秘密基地里进行调查工作。

整理完自己走出浴室时，哥谭又下起了小雨，雨雾掀起的蒙尘缓慢贴上了落地玻璃。同样是距离史崔克岛最近的城市，大都会却没怎么受到海洋性气候的影响，独独只有哥谭和史崔克岛一样长年多雨。今年的雨季比往年持续得更久，对于布鲁斯来说，这连绵不断的雨天所能让他想到的只是天然的白噪音会让那些隐姓埋名的哨兵好过许多。阿尔弗雷德在餐桌前等着他，他套上衬衫走过去，倒上了果酱的松饼和集团早间例会的报告被一起推到了他面前。布鲁斯心不在焉地用叉子把果酱在松饼上潦草涂开，注意力全部被平板上的报告吸引走了。

“你看这个，”没等阿尔弗雷德要求他好好吃早餐，他就皱着眉把转过平板指向某处，“上周郊区七个救助点里的哨兵食物一份都没发出。”

“我注意到了，这不是个好消息。”

布鲁斯没吃松饼，倒是在加重的忧虑间把叉子含进了嘴里。近十年来，韦恩集团的食品部研发的哨兵食物除了用于满足整个史崔克岛的需求之外，另有大部分被投放在所有经当地市长许可的友好城市。十年前是布鲁斯率先在哥谭推进了这项计划——在郊区较为隐蔽的地方设置能为哨兵提供大部分基础需求的救助点，有需要的哨兵可以带着精神体一起前往。除了清淡健康、不会伤害哨兵敏感的口腔黏膜之外，埃米尔博士还帮助韦恩集团做到了将少量向导素和食物完美融合、以帮助那些无法通过正规渠道领取小白片又需要向导素的哨兵度过难关。即使韦恩塔的运行机制再怎么对哨兵有益，严苛的舆论环境依然导致大部分隐藏哨兵不愿主动登岛并接受训练。这些年来，进入韦恩塔的哨兵大多都是是通过驻守在食物救助点附近的向导秘密收集信息并与之建立沟通、最后劝说他们自愿现身的。总体而言，这是一个对韦恩塔、对隐藏哨兵、对整个人类社会都有益无害且良性循坏的方式。然而，佐德事件让哨兵对于人类是否存在威胁的话题再次被广泛讨论，从未被平等看待过的哨兵又一次成为了人们恐惧之下的针对目标。聚焦在这些救助站上的目光变得更多，所有记者都想通过跟踪采访那么一两个哨兵来博人眼球。布鲁斯完全可以想象只想平静走完这一生的哨兵会如何避免被人发现——

就像那位强大的神秘哨兵一样。

“帮我回复莱恩女士，告诉她我随时可以接受采访。”布鲁斯抽出叉子，眉头拢得更紧，“我们需要更多的舆论支持。”

“好的。”阿尔弗雷德把布鲁斯一口都没动却变得乱七八糟的餐盘又往前推推，“请您先把正事做完。”

“救助站需要重新选址，所有的。这次我们要设计得更隐蔽才行，投放到便利店怎么样？向导可以通过精神感知和附近的隐藏哨兵沟通，告诉他们来便利店……”

“松饼。”阿尔弗雷德面无表情地点头以示赞同，但他更关心的是韦恩少爷何时才能明白不必在一天最重要的早餐中争分夺秒，“现在。”

在阿尔弗雷德看起来就要把盘子扣到他脸上之前，布鲁斯机警地埋头解决了早餐。那之后，穿戴完毕的他从联通玻璃房子和秘密洞穴的入口进入停车场。通过哥谭郊外的地下隧道驶往韦恩塔的地下入口只需十五分钟车程，在韦恩塔的选址上，布鲁斯一直认为他的父亲做了最天才的决定。因海平面上升而成为岛屿的史崔克距离大都会和哥谭均只有六英里左右的直线距离，而1929年废弃的地下隧道工程在四十年前被韦恩集团购入，直接被托马斯•韦恩开发为连接了哥谭、大都会、和韦恩塔的全新隧道。从空中看，除了军用机场和总部大厦之外，韦恩塔几乎就只是一个适合任何人居住的、一应俱全的普通岛屿，而只有选择成为韦恩塔士兵的哨兵们才清楚，被隐藏在海平面下方的基地才是韦恩塔最重要的部分。

十五分钟后，银灰色的奔驰通过安全识别通过第一道大门，布鲁斯对哨岗前的士兵点头致意，接着通过第二道大门驶入停车场。当他以韦恩塔唯一赞助人的身份登岛时，他通常会选择更张扬奢华的阿斯顿马丁，不顾狗仔的镜头从海平面上的大桥大摇大摆开进去是他最需要的效果；而当他以向导的身份直接进入韦恩塔工作时，地下入口是他最好的选择。完美的屏障让大多数哨兵都弄不清楚他的真实能力，这副无形的面具对内对外都在保护着他，而布鲁斯•韦恩的名头，足以成为他在塔内畅通无阻的通行证。

停好车后，布鲁斯直接拎着副驾驶的袋子进入直达作战指挥室的电梯。袋子里是他出发之前打包的人造肉肉饼——还是他亲手制作的。他对哨兵食物开发一直有莫大兴趣，高蛋白又口味清淡的新型人造肉在他看来绝对是这个领域最值得研发的产品，他对自己的动手能力还算有信心，三个月的时间足够他开发新产品，了解他真实身份的哨兵朋友们则是他触手可及的试吃对象。他将待办事件一件件在脑子里排序，不过当电梯门打开布鲁斯抬眼看到哈迪和拉娜出现在他面前时，试吃这件事被他从清单的末尾提到了第一。

“嗨，拉娜，嗨，上校，”不等哈迪和他寒暄他看起来精神不错之类的，布鲁斯就挤进电梯热情地把袋子里用锡箔纸包好的食物分别塞到了他们手上，“尝尝这个，就现在，快。”

“这是……？”

出于安全方面的考量，韦恩塔的指挥部大楼并未设计成太高的楼层，从地底的军械库升上去后的一楼二楼都是机动部的活动范围，所以当电梯很快到达三楼而布鲁斯却按着关门键不让他们下去时，哈迪隐约有了一些不太好的预感，他瞟了根本不知道吃布鲁斯•韦恩递来的食物有多危险的拉娜一眼，对已经边道谢边拆包装纸的拉娜发出无声警告。

“我研发的新型哨兵食物，你们帮我试吃一下。”

为时已晚，拉娜咬下一大口时，布鲁斯才告知真相。满意地看到拉娜吃进嘴里后，布鲁斯把视线集中到了哈迪手上。

“帮我个忙。”布鲁斯歪着脑袋笑了笑，“真的很不错，相信我。”

哈迪在布鲁斯殷切的目光中咬了一小口，他屏住呼吸，尽量不去品味那股味道的同时开始思考是否该告诉布鲁斯，如果不包含料理能力的话，自己绝对相信他其余的所有能力。苦涩含住食物的哈迪面对布鲁斯那张漂亮又无辜的脸蛋实在说不出口，他看起来不过就是一个渴望得到赞美的、纯真的富家少爷——当这个男人走出韦恩塔，站在无数镜头前拿腔作势，谁敢相信他是目前已知的、最强大的向导？

“怎么样？”布鲁斯对着哈迪笑盈盈地眨了眨眼睛，见哈迪迟迟不说话，他又对拉娜发起攻势。半年前他在拉娜情况危急时用精神联结短暂地帮助过她，就算看在有过连接的面子上，他认为这个可爱的女孩一定能欣赏他的手艺。

“呃……”

“唔……”

“嗯……”

意味深长的单音节回荡在电梯中。拉娜和哈迪含着食物既不想咽下去也不敢吐出来，他们对视一眼，为难地看着满脸期待的布鲁斯。一方面他们不愿意打击布鲁斯的自信，但另一方面，口感和味道都像极了软化塑料的人造肉又着实一言难尽。

“别折磨他们了，现在上来。”斯旺威克的声音及时解救了他们，他们看向扩音器，拉娜已经默默将手伸进口袋准备等布鲁斯一走就掏出纸巾，“芬奇在等你。”

“好吧，下次再聊。”

电梯直接将布鲁斯送达最高楼层，布鲁斯才刚转身，两个人就将食物吐到了纸巾上。哈迪把垃圾揉在手心，在电梯关门前不忘对布鲁斯喊了句“很高兴见到你”，背向他们的布鲁斯笑着撇撇嘴，通过人脸识别进入了通往指挥室的第一重防护门。

“很高兴看到不拄拐杖的你。”

走入第三道门后，芬奇议员在屏幕上的笑脸跃入他的视线，布鲁斯回以微笑，不忘抱怨道：

“那东西太蠢了。”

“那么我去开会了。”芬奇展开了笑容，同时看向斯旺威克。

“等等，”布鲁斯阻止了想要挂断视讯的芬奇，“我以为有重要的事。”

“重要的事就是将军要亲自把你押到埃米尔博士那儿做身体检查。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯耸耸肩，假装看不到斯旺威克责备的目光，“芬奇议员，注意休息，虽然您现在仍然光彩照人，但您的美丽不值得浪费在烦人的公务上。”

布鲁斯仍未摘下韦恩的面具，他希望只有韦恩才能说出口的甜言蜜语能让近期精神压力巨大的芬奇获得一些短暂的安慰。

“我会的。”芬奇又灿烂了一些的笑容证明这很奏效，“改天见。”

随着屏幕变暗，布鲁斯翘起的唇角也变得平直。清单上有太多亟待解决的事项，他拿出手机，没等斯旺威克和他讨论他的身体情况，他就将戈登昨天发送给他的报告投到了屏幕上。

“迪戈尔•哈克尼斯，抢劫犯，无赖帮成员，哨兵身份于六个月前扫荡中心城哨兵救助点时被确认，他扫荡了那儿，和巴里交手之前，他已经犯过54起严重伤人案，98起一级入室抢劫。”布鲁斯直接进入正题，他翻过一页，将湄拉出具的确认报告展示出来，“巴里跟这条线跟了五个月，试图找出这个无赖帮中其余的隐藏哨兵。一个月前回旋镖在哥谭参与一起金库抢劫被警队追捕时车侧翻入海，之后销声匿迹，湄拉去了哥谭和中心城，两个城市都没有感知到他的存在。”

斯旺威克的表情也跟着布鲁斯的讲述变得严肃，“又一名人间蒸发的隐藏哨兵。”

“这是半年来发生的第四十一起。”布鲁斯继续往后翻阅，戈登帮他整理的资料简明扼要地展示了这件事的严重性，“不在我们监管范围内的城市恐怕还有更多这样的事件，佐德出现后，舆论压力让隐藏的哨兵更加不愿露面。”

布鲁斯换了支手机，继续展示韦恩集团的报告：

“这是有预谋的连环作案。”布鲁斯做出定论，尽管这些哨兵之间看上去没有任何关联、最后出现的地点也不尽相同，但在布鲁斯看来，把事情做得毫无破绽就是最大的破绽，“除非对方是和湄拉、甚至是和我旗鼓相当的向导，否则能让哨兵这样悄无声息消失，除了对方有专业的军事支持之外，我想不到其他可能。”

纵使哨兵拥有强化的力量，但近些年来，始终没停止防范哨兵的国防部一直在相关领域推进研究。也许十个人类士兵无法制服一名未受训的哨兵，但要是一百个拥有针对性武器的人类士兵呢？要是他们控制了向导呢？要是哨兵失控、被他们以威胁人类生命合法处决呢……？布鲁斯清楚，现实有时候远比他的想象还要残酷得多。

“瑞克还是没有消息？”将军整理着资料上的各种事件发生时间，按照往常的情况，在岛外为机动部队收集信息的瑞克•弗雷格会为他们提供更多，但他在第三名哨兵失踪案件发生之后就没再和韦恩塔有过任何联系。他们都没有将他列进失踪哨兵名单，但随着事件愈演愈烈，他们也都清楚连韦恩塔出生的哨兵都失去音讯这不会是个好兆头。

“没有。”布鲁斯眼睛闪了闪，没有说更多。

“你认为这和佐德的出现有关系吗？”

“没有证据。”布鲁斯看向右侧屏幕上循环播放着的事发现场照片，试图在脑中筛查有无被遗漏的细节，只是它们都太琐碎，时间跨度又导致体量太过庞杂。三十三年前佐德将军在突发的爆炸中身亡的档案被严密封存，就连斯旺威克也是通过芬奇才得到了部分信息。已知信息中佐德确已死亡，而那个夜晚，当事人之一的布鲁斯又亲眼目睹了他的“再次”死亡。可在韦恩塔的小队赶到救起昏迷的他时，佐德和其余士兵——包括那位和佐德一起被榴弹攻击的哨兵全部神秘失踪了。亚瑟带领的小队在密苏里河和密西西比河各个支流流域都进行了精密搜索，必须保证不被政府发现的隐蔽搜索让他们疲惫不堪。然而结果令人失望，有关于堪萨斯事件的后续调查也陷入了僵局。精神力量恢复如初之后，布鲁斯就一直在试图搜寻那位和他有过深入连接的神秘哨兵，只可惜直到今天都一无所获。迷雾越来越厚重，布鲁斯知道事情根本没有随着佐德的死亡而结束。

也或者只是刚刚开始。

“我认为两件事的调查可以同时进行，即使它们之间无关，也都是我们目前必须解决……”

“嘿，伙计们，快看A1号监控。”亚瑟的声音在指挥室出现，布鲁斯跟着他的提示调大了对应的监控画面：

“有个奇怪的傻大个在大桥前拿着通行证要求上岛。”

他和将军一起看向被自动放大的那道身影上。这一次，布鲁斯的耳朵里没有钻进刺耳的噪声，可他的周身毫无预兆地涌上一股寒意。

布鲁斯立刻明白了来者是谁。

克拉克拿回露易丝给他的通行证，对着满腹狐疑的长发男人再次沉声解释：

“我想加入韦恩塔，还想在这里找到一位向导。”

“有毛病？”亚瑟用食指戳了戳自己的太阳穴，觉得这个一脸胡子的哨兵简直不可理喻，纵使他过于强势外放的精神力量充满威胁感，自认和他旗鼓相当的亚瑟也不会被轻易吓退：

“每个哨兵都想找到自己的向导，对不起！好运的人寥寥无几！你以为这里是宠物店，就这么明目张胆走进来对我说‘嘿给我一条狗’然后就能找到你的向导？”

亚瑟说话一向外放直接，克拉克磨了磨牙根，他告诉自己要沉住气，还没上岛就大闹一场然后被踢下海可不是他想要的结果：

“我是三个月前佐德在电视上公开寻找的那名黑暗哨兵。”

他决定用更坦诚的方式表明来意，全世界都在找他，他知道只有韦恩塔不会把他当成可怕的异类那样驱逐或是收押。何况他收到过来自这里的帮助，在他看来，除了韦恩塔之外，不可能再有那样能轻松进入他精神图景的向导了。

“我知道你们在找我，我也想找那位帮助了我的向导，我相信只有在这里才能找到他。”

亚瑟脸上的怒意在克拉克说完并按了按耳朵后消散了一些，斯旺威克向他传达了指令，但他仍然防备地和其他几名正在巡逻的哨兵一起堵在了克拉克身前摆出了难以逾越的防御姿态。克拉克从未如此近距离和有着合法身份的哨兵有过接触，但他完全能感受到韦恩塔在心中无法撼动的地位，他几乎可以确定如果真的起了冲突，眼前这几个哨兵会拼死守护他以阻止自己这个陌生人的进犯……

为什么？

当克拉克第一次站在这座岛屿的入口前，他才真的开始对它产生了强烈的好奇。

“我还想知道我到底是谁，我在星球日报的朋友告诉我，这里可以帮助我。这张通行证也是我的记者朋友给我的。”

克拉克诚恳地、逐字逐句地向亚瑟解释，他把一直在对韦恩塔做独家报道的星球日报搬出来，以证明自己不是来找茬的。他没有向导素可以服用，他只能尽可能地靠自控力收敛自己由内而外的攻击性。没有做出任何挑衅举动的他和守护韦恩塔的哨兵们僵持了五六分钟后，他听到急促的刹车声和脚步声由远及近向他们传来。他往后退开一步，偏过头向后方看去。一行人正从野战车上跳下来。他本应感受不到太多繁杂的气味，可一股香醇甘甜的味道在他的嗅觉中被无限放大，那让他想起他曾品尝过的枫糖浆，让他想起一把缠绕在他梦境里的低柔声音——

白狼猝不及防在他的身体里发出低低哀鸣，被提醒了的克拉克倏地让视线越过一行人、直勾勾地看向了走在最后的男人。男人个头很高，即使走在最后方，克拉克也一眼就望到了他的双眼。于是那双焦糖色的眼睛机敏地眨了一下，接着迅速避开了和克拉克的对视。

白狼的叫唤突然变得更为急切，就好像如果不是克拉克勒令它安静，他就会立刻跳出来扑向这其中的某个人。

“将军。”哨兵们仍维持着警戒的姿态将第一个停住的人和克拉克隔开距离，斯旺威克防备地看向克拉克，却发现对方的目光正紧紧黏着在后头的布鲁斯身上。这让布鲁斯的步伐也变得犹豫，因为他无法解释为何即使周身布满重重屏障，却依然产生了一种在这位神秘哨兵面前无所遁形的可怕错觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实MOS里，氪星人穿着防护服在地球上和亨超开战时的战斗力（没到超人的级别但是打一支人类小队没问题）和防护罩被打破后放大强化的感官让他们痛苦的状态就特别哨兵……有兴趣的其实可以带着这种角度去感受一下


	3. Chapter 3

三.

（三个月前）

克拉克察觉到事情有哪里不对劲。

他望向天空，转速固定的螺旋桨带来的轰隆机械声显然是刻意为之的干扰，它们正有效地通过干扰克拉克的听觉来试图击溃他的一部分控制力。所幸小白片仍在发挥效力，为了避免被影响，克拉克尽可能将注意力集中到了视觉上，昏暗光线和远距离没能成为他的阻碍，克拉克记下了他所看到的每个人的方位、在心中估测着稍后可能需要对抗的数量。白狼在到达之前没经过他的许可便出现在他身后，它似乎比克拉克更快地预知到了危险，克拉克猜它闻到了陷阱独有的气味。只是这并不能阻止他直面威胁。

他将自己隐藏得够久了。

“为什么要找我？”克拉克甚至带着一些期待，期待佐德能给他一个长久以来让他困惑的答案。奇怪的是，没人回答他，他原本以为从他踏进攻击范围开始就要立即进入作战状态。然而事实相反，除了巨大噪声和更远处居民匆忙撤离的声音外，四周风平浪静。电视上自称佐德将军的人在哪儿？他理应是首领，就算他不出现，也应当有人为他传达……

子弹擦过枪管的细小摩擦声和白狼的嚎叫同时响起，克拉克凭着对声音的判断跳滚向右侧敏捷地闪避了毫无预兆的射击。手指粗细的弹壳在地上弹跳，他对枪械武器没有太多了解，但这种火力迅猛的自动步枪意味着对方大有来头——除了知名的韦恩塔之外，整个北美洲范围内根本没有全军事化的哨兵作战队伍——来不及思考太多，尽最大可能保持精神集中的克拉克依靠着敏锐听觉又一次闪开了第二轮射击。事实上他并不是太惧怕身体上的外伤，特殊的身体机能总是能很快进行自我修复，但现代化武器则有所不同，一旦子弹嵌进皮肉，如果不在伤口快速愈合之前将它取出，克拉克就必须承受双倍的痛苦再次割开创口将它取出来。其中一架直升机开始在他头顶开始了杂乱无序扫射，暂时没能找到反击机会的克拉克只得靠着大量尘雾的隐藏左闪右躲。头顶的攻击似乎不急于真正击中他，他们只是在宣战。这种举动绝对会吸引政府方面的注意，他们把他吸引到这里来只是为了做一场戏？也或者是……

他们正在试图激怒他。

难以确定这是不是对方真实意图的克拉克只得将注意力更多投放在自己的五感之上，他不能有一丝松懈，在这里失控只会让本就一无所获的他陷入绝境。克拉克了解自己的能力，对方一旦得逞，不用他们动手，堪萨斯城就有很大几率会沦陷。但他也不想就这样仓促逃开，就算他可以放弃和佐德谈谈，佐德也会继续用这样的方式直到达成目的为止。他没有太多时间可以拖延，克拉克捏紧拳头，他快速分析着弹道，打算从看似杂乱的扫射中找到突破口——

一颗子弹猝不及防地自上而下穿过他的大腿。绷得太紧的神经也同时被这创口扯断了，肌肉组织撕裂的痛楚随着被攻击后大脑兀自升腾的怒火一起被放大。枪击声，气流声，甚至是远处的引擎声，人们惊惧的交谈声全都成为了加速他狂躁的利器，克拉克将拳头重重捶进地面，在控制力极速崩裂前发出一声用以示威的咆哮。

“机枪在你东侧斜六十度角的方位，距离地面约六十英尺。”

这把低沉有力的声音钻进他脑子的一刹那，他的世界突然被按下了静音键。所有噪音都退到了一重看不见的屏障之后，而他被拖进这个屏障建立的真空之中，除了这把清晰的声音之外，他似乎感受不到其他会伤害他感官的任何事物。白狼在他身后摆出匍匐的攻击姿态，他和克拉克同时接收到了指引。过去三十三年，总在东躲西藏尽可能远离人群的克拉克从没有真正近距离接触过如同只存在于传说中的稀有向导，但为了保护自己也为了不伤害他人，他早已练就了封闭精神图景的本领。顾不上花时间来考虑这个他看不见的向导到底有多厉害，只能确定他正在帮助自己的克拉克定睛看向天空，子弹与空气摩擦带出的火花不再刺眼，极富攻击性的怒火不再灼烧他的眼眶，克拉克几乎是在一种完全冷静的情况中摆出了起跳姿势。

“集中精神，击落它，你的精神体可以做到。”

即使是催促，陌生的声音依然柔和而沉稳，他没有向克拉克传递任何多余的情绪，只是在单纯地帮助他稳定心神并确定目标。白狼迫不及待地刨动前爪，跃跃欲试，克拉克阻止了它。他突然觉得自己很有必要给这位小瞧了自己的陌生人看看自己到底有多大的本事。稍稍调整位置以控制运动轨迹后，克拉克如弹开的弓箭一样用力大跨步助跑了几步便直接奋力跃向空中，他几乎没有去考虑自己会被运转的螺旋桨刮中甚至打落的可能性，身体如预计中那样重重撞向机头，同样承受了剧烈冲撞的克拉克和被撞开的机体在发出爆裂声的同时一齐坠向地面。发动机骤然停止转动和零部件断裂的声音透过风声被克拉克的听觉精确捕捉，他的确可以做到！只是不计后果的袭击同样也会产生难以预估的连锁反应，他只来得及让白狼躲开就重重砸到了地上。可怕的爆炸在他身旁的直升机坠地时毫无缓冲地发生了。白狼不管不顾地奔上前咬住克拉克的裤腿拼命把他往爆炸范围外拖，周身的痛楚不是大问题，向导素在极度亢奋的状况下完全失效了，种种震耳欲聋的噪音和爆炸时过高的温度仿佛要将克拉克烧毁。他只能感受到白狼焦躁地用鼻尖拱他的小腿就被又一阵加剧的疼痛撕扯。冲天火光中，自地面蔓延过来的震颤提醒他，有人在他不远处重重落到了地面上。

佐德……陷入昏迷前，克拉克恍惚地想。对方终于达到目的了，但他至少抗争过，他出现了，堪萨斯城理应不会被波及的战火摧毁……

“士兵。”

失去自主意识的空白好像只有那么短短几秒，微风拂过他的指尖，把他和一切能让他崩溃的事物隔绝开来。火光不再是鲜艳的，空气不会烫伤他的皮肤，大地的震动正在对他做出鼓励。不。不是大地，克拉克的眼睛眯开一条缝。

是那道已经闯进他精神图景的模糊身影。

“坚持住。”

是那把温柔而充满力量的声音。

“醒过来。”

克拉克握了握拳头，注意力再次被悬在一条线上。覆盖在他身体上想要掩护他的白狼已经后退在他的脚边，似乎随时会扑向正走向他的人。

“你需要战斗。”

狠狠咬紧的尾音让克拉克完全清醒了，他睁开眼，确定正有一道无形的屏障保护着他。他从来不知道短暂的精神联结会让他的视野变得如此清晰，电视上的那张脸离他越来越近，克拉克已经不在乎他还有没有机会和这位黑暗哨兵谈谈了，他们对他做的一切显然不是为了来和他简单地聊聊天的。直升机上终于放下升降梯，更多配备专业武器的士兵即将从天而降。没有任何犹豫，克拉克故技重施，他撞向了佐德，让自己在攻击的同时可以尽快离开枪火的射程之外。他没有接受过什么训练，引以为傲的力量就是他唯一的武器。他按住佐德的肩，两人随着巨大的惯性向后飞出几十米的距离，接着一起撞向距离他们最近的建筑物。砖块垒砌起的谷仓挡住了他们后在他们背后轰然坍塌。

克拉克按着佐德摔到地上。

“佐德反应很快，不要……呼……给他任何攻击你……呼……的机会。”

脑中的声音变得断断续续，风声夹杂其中，就算看不到对方，克拉克也确定向导正在努力向他靠近。不等他根据向导的指示做出调整，更快一步踹开他的佐德在翻身爬起的同时拗住了克拉克的肩膀，克拉克痛叫一声，好在屏障仍然完美地将他和被放大的感官冲击隔绝开来，被佐德甩向另一幢建筑时，克拉克及时调整了姿势以减弱冲击。更多的砖块砸向他，但佐德挥拳的轨迹和活动的关节在向导的提醒下成为了他的视线焦点。当佐德的拳头落在成堆砖块上，赶来的白狼从后咬住了佐德的脚踝。

诡异的是，佐德对此没有产生任何反应。黑色的外衣被白狼尖利的狼牙扯出了豁口，伤口汩汩向往冒血，但面无表情的佐德却只是一脚拖着白狼，继续执著地一门心思只想攻击克拉克。

“你是我们中的异类。”

他说了他见到克拉克后的第一句话。克拉克粗喘着气，这才发现佐德的面色是一种瘆人的煞白。佐德就像没有任何感觉的机器，克拉克是他唯一需要传递信息的目标。更多脚步声在匀速跑动中向他靠近，克拉克往后望了望，密苏里河的河岸距离他们不远，如果他能把战火带离尚有平民未撤出的小镇，他可以在解决佐德后通过河流逃离追捕：

“白狼！松口！”白狼呜咽一声，不甘心地退开了，不等白狼提醒克拉克后方正有大批敌人袭近的危险，向导先于他忠实的伙伴发出了警告：

“有士兵靠近，尽快……离开……有效射程！”

对于普通人毫无办法的白狼只得以低鸣持续威吓佐德，克拉克咬了咬牙，还没完全积蓄好力量，他就再次扑撞向佐德。一座又一座谷仓在他们以惊人的速度穿越而过时坍塌，克拉克用尽所有力气钳制着佐德朝河岸的方向奔去，不停有尖锐的碎裂石块砸到他身上，追击而来的子弹擦过他们的耳边。但奇怪的是，向导与他之间的精神联结却仿佛在这种混乱中越来越紧密，克拉克感受不到任何畏惧和惶恐，他知道他能做到，因为有人正在他那封闭已久的世界里关切地注视着他，他甚至能隐约看到那人脚下踩着的冰雪变成了一片融化的积雪。丝毫没有放弃的佐德正用手肘一下一下地重击着克拉克的颈椎：

“士兵！屏住呼吸！”

提醒响起第一个字的时候，克拉克就默契地深吸了一口气，他们思维的同步率远超所谓的心有灵犀。有所准备的入水姿势让他下沉时的不适大大减少，他在水中睁开眼睛，已经快速上浮的佐德正执意向他游来：

“你是异类。”

克拉克无法解释他为何如同不需要呼吸那样完全没有呛水的表现，他在水中也依然平静得像一具……僵尸？随便吧，克拉克依据着向导的指导很快在水中找到了平衡，他先发制人，在佐德的手伸向他以前卡住了对方的咽喉。仿佛不懂得窒息感为何物的佐德压根没有挣扎，他用最原始的方式尝试用蛮力掰开克拉克的手臂，并且还不忘继续冷漠刻板地重复着，

“你是异类。”

“坚持住！坚……”

脑中带着关切的说话声盖过了一切，克拉克咬紧牙关，希望自己至少能让佐德暂时失去意识。屏障的保护使得他能将注意力完全集中在他的攻击目标上，然而不等他找到如何在水流中让力量最大化的方法，那把不再镇定满怀焦急的声音先于白狼的哀鸣敲击向他：

“离开那里！”

一枚榴弹朝着他们的方位发射了。

布鲁斯踉跄着从地上爬起来，再次用尽全力向前奔跑。即使他在哨兵的精神图景里已经依稀看到那片区域，但河沿实际上离他还有很长一段距离。他顾不上这些，他只知道他需要做的就是尽可能地靠近那名哨兵，为他防范可能到来的任何一种袭击。不需要任何近身战，他清楚那些人类对可能存在的危险群体会做出什么措施，如果普通的子弹没用，那他们会用更远射程更猛火力的武器，即使有附带伤害也在所不惜。有太多人躲在暗处想要通过证明哨兵对人类社会有威胁来逼迫韦恩塔交出机动小队的管制权，就算，就算没有这些外在因素，布鲁斯也绝不会对这位哨兵弃之不顾。他不知道神秘哨兵的精神图景为何会是如此寒冷寂静的北极，他也不知道为何他和这个男人的思维同步率达到了他能实时看到对方具体情况的惊人地步，他只知道他不能将他弃之不顾。哨兵可以选择不站出来，没有人会责怪他，也没有人会找得到他，但他为了保护那些并不在乎他的普通人主动现身，他将佐德带离了会伤害到人类社群的范围，他做了他能做的一切，而布鲁斯完完全全可以感受到对方英勇的义无反顾。

他不会对他的困境置之不理，是他引导男人开启了战斗，他绝不会放弃任何一位值得帮助的哨兵。

“坚持住！”

布鲁斯拼命朝那个方位奔跑，河中的哨兵依然占据上风，他们都发现佐德有多异常了，但他现在只能全心集中在哨兵的身上。空旷的雪地上卷起一阵又一阵的风雪，似乎想要将布鲁斯裹挟进这个孤独世界——他的精神力正在挽留他！布鲁斯甩了甩脑袋，来不及考虑这可能产生的后果，继续全速往他根本看不到尽头的河岸奔跑。

“坚……”

榴弹划破空气的声音透过哨兵的感官奇异地刺痛了远处的他。

“榴弹枪！”

为时太晚，卡在一道干涸河谷前的布鲁斯眼睁睁看着远方爆炸后直达他眼底的可怕冲击波。可他和哨兵的精神联结并没有像上次一样因外界的刺激突兀断掉。这是好事，这证明哨兵依然有生命体征，他正想以此维系哨兵的意识并搜寻他的位置，然而转眼之间，钻心的冰冷绊住了布鲁斯前行的脚步。他狼狈地栽倒在地上，完全可以冻僵他的寒意让他止不住地开始抽搐。

白茫茫的风雪几乎要将他吞噬。这不再是片刻之前的挽留姿态，也许哨兵又一次失去了意识，但他的精神力却变得异常活跃，它们正代替他的主人拼命抓住这唯一的一根救命稻草。厚重的积雪盖到了动弹不得的布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯的屏障完全碎裂了，他在挣扎中蜷缩得更紧，然而两个人之间的联结已经不由他控制。无法集中感知的他无论如何也切不断这联结，精神体连同失去控制的精神力一起被封锁，他的身体变得越来越僵硬，情急之中，他想起了和他仅隔一米之遥的河谷。如果加诸在哨兵身上的外部伤害不能让他切断精神联结，那么通过他自身受到的伤害恐怕就是仅剩的方法……

哨兵。

坚持住。

——这是布鲁斯滚落下河谷前，留在那片雪白世界的最后声音。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

七双眼睛齐刷刷注视着克拉克（还不包括驻守在外面的哨兵们），克拉克不自在地动了动，拘谨之下坐得更端正。连通作战指挥室的大型会议室用安全门做了巧妙分割，斯旺威克坐在他的正对面，其他人则站在这位最高领导人的背后。实际上要不是不太礼貌，从始至终克拉克最想观察的只有站得离他最远的那个男人。近距离见到的布鲁斯•韦恩和电视上那个轻佻的韦恩总裁完全不同，微微下垂的眼角让那双焦棕色的眼睛看起来很是多情，抿紧唇一派沉默的漂亮脸蛋上兼具了所有镜头中都无法完全捕捉的柔美与坚毅。他并不是呈现在公众前那一无是处的浪荡形象——也许只有被允许真正走进韦恩塔核心的人们才能了解？他是个向导，而且是值得所有哨兵仰望的那一类。多重屏障也许能模糊其他人对他的印象和看法，可在克拉克这儿行不通。

而且毫无疑问，他是面前正盯着自己的七个人里最防备他的一个。

“你真的是佐德找的那个人？”

戴安娜忍住了直接看向布鲁斯确认这位哨兵真实身份的欲望，转而直接向陌生男人提问，既然在等待他们到场把这个人带进总指挥大楼的一路上布鲁斯都不言不语，那他们也不可能读不懂布鲁斯的潜在想法。熟悉他的人都清楚他一向不喜欢在帮助哨兵或是建立短暂联结之后让哨兵发现那个向导是自己——一位强大稳定的向导已经够让哨兵心驰神往的了，恰巧对方还是哥谭最知名最迷人的亿万富翁？——这种情况下，完美的屏障所做的不仅仅是帮布鲁斯混淆哨兵对他的记忆，最重要的是，它们还帮他屏蔽了数不清的纠缠和烦恼。

“是我。”克拉克不厌其烦地再次回答，他微笑地直视戴安娜，注意到这一幕的史蒂夫则将手掌轻轻搭到了戴安娜的腰侧，同时轻声提醒她可以适当减少一些目光中的攻击性。而站在史蒂夫另一侧的布鲁斯则微微向戴安娜那面斜过肩，接着面无表情地用食指轻轻戳了一下史蒂夫贴在戴安娜背上的手。史蒂夫和戴安娜立刻明白布鲁斯是想偷偷告诉她“就是那名哨兵”，但布鲁斯过于小心的做法还是让两个人没忍住一起翻了个白眼。

“呃……为什么你会有莱恩女士的通行证？”注意到这边动静的亚瑟甩了甩仍在他手中的卡牌，帮他们转移了话题，“韦恩塔不收编抢劫犯。”

亚瑟直来直去的语调毫不掩饰其中的挑衅意味，克拉克望向亚瑟，不意外察觉到布鲁斯•韦恩锐利的视线正扫向他。他也在观察自己，捕捉到这一点的克拉克于是有了更多把握：

“我和星球日报的主编怀特先生是朋友，是他替我向莱恩女士借到了通行证。” 他抓了抓自己下颌毛茸茸的胡子，那是用以隐藏自己的必要伪装，“可以还给我吗？回头我还得还给佩里。”

“他可真不见外。”一直站在将军身后没出声的拉娜小声朝哈迪嘀咕了一句，还没等哈迪点头，布鲁斯就咳嗽了一声，接着斯旺威克终于结束他的审视开口说道：

“你说你想加入韦恩塔，”黑人将军的语气颇为洪亮稳重，“你明白这个决定所代表的意义吗？”

大家都知道这个问题的深层含义。尽管对这个大个子有着不同的看法，但没有一个站出来对这种隐晦的欢迎提出异议。包括布鲁斯。是否要收编他取决于斯旺威克，他们信服这位领导人的所有决定，哪怕他只是一个普通人类，在观察哨兵这方面却从没出过错。

“成为保护韦恩塔的士兵。”克拉克挺直了背，尽可能表明自己的诚意，他看向斯旺威克身后的哨兵们，视线不受控制地在布鲁斯•韦恩身上停留得最久，“就像他们一样。”

“就这么简单？”将军继续追问。比起他个人的想法，实际上他更相信布鲁斯的判断。布鲁斯自醒来后就认为必须要找到这位哨兵把他带到岛上，他的能力不容小觑，机动小组本来就在持续搜寻他的踪迹，即使主动送上门非常惹人怀疑，把他留在这里再做商讨也依然是比放任他继续隐姓埋名流浪在外更正确的选择。

“佐德说我是异类。”克拉克通常不愿诉说——也无人可诉说他自身的困惑，但这里的环境和氛围如此不同，星球日报的独家报道没有任何夸张成分，至少他确定他在这儿是不被排斥的，“我想证明我不是。”

“还有最重要的……”克拉克再一次表达自己的诉求，这是他在休养三个月后决定直奔史崔克岛的原因，“我想找到那名帮助过我的向导。”

布鲁斯的目光闪了闪，又一次避开了克拉克直直投来的注视。亚瑟闻言则又用食指点了点自己的太阳穴暗示自己早就说过这个哨兵有点毛病，同时他故意侧身对布鲁斯扯开了一个暧昧的笑。无非是又一个追到门上的麻烦而已，他们可是见怪不怪了。

“那么我想你不介意先做个身体检查？”将军友好地询问，眼前的哨兵虽然气势迫人，却还是尽量维持着和善有礼的一面，如果没有受过训练，这样的自控力确实值得他欣赏，“必要程序。”

克拉克点点头，真诚地对斯旺威克道谢。进入韦恩塔内部似乎比想象中顺利得多，克拉克不免怀疑是因为在场的唯一一位向导已经在无声中为他们完成了风险评估。至少自己在他眼里合格了？克拉克迫切想知道，又觉得自己心急的莫名其妙。

“对了，怎么称呼……”看到克拉克站起来，史蒂夫代替众人问了最关键的问题。这些并不为自身的特殊感到自卑困扰的哨兵们总是喜欢在沟通之前先用自己的气魄和“对手们”来一场肉眼不可见的对峙，与生俱来的骄傲使得他们永远会认为自己是唯一的赢家。史蒂夫和布鲁斯早就习惯了这种情况，比起提醒他们，他已经学会直接跳过这个环节进行善后了。

“克拉克•肯特。”克拉克回答，又瞥向布鲁斯，“我叫克拉克•肯特。”

“史蒂夫•特雷弗。”距离相隔太远，史蒂夫只得点头致意。气氛至此终于融洽了一下，于是亚瑟跟在史蒂夫后头做了自我介绍，接着又是下一个。等轮到布鲁斯时，布鲁斯特意往史蒂夫身后掩了掩才小声报出了名字。其实根本没有这个必要，对方直白的凝视足以证明哥谭的韦恩的确无人不知。

“好的，肯特先生。”斯旺威克也跟着站了起来，一些他们急于了解的问题并不适合在这里深究，他要给哨兵一些适应的时间，“哈迪上校和史蒂夫上尉会带您去相应的场所，完成一些必要程序后，我们会再见面。”

“韦恩先生不一起吗？”不等史蒂夫和哈迪走向他，克拉克就追问，“我以为这种事一定会需要一名向导在场。”

克拉克鲁莽地问完后又紧张地闭紧了嘴，一副小心翼翼的不解模样。不知何故，克拉克说完后，大家都埋下头促狭地偷笑起来。被哨兵这么直白地看穿向导本质还是他们各自认识布鲁斯以来的头一遭，要不是难以承受布鲁斯日后小心眼的刻薄，他们还真想勇敢地盯住布鲁斯看看他此刻脸上会是何种窘迫表情。

“必要的时候我会到场的。”布鲁斯尽量不让自己说得咬牙切齿，但他敛住的眼眉和不善的语气已经完美表现了他的不快，除了习惯性隐藏身份之外，布鲁斯不得不承认他仍对这个什么肯特能将他吞噬的精神力心有余悸、而现在他看起来又一副坦率无害的老实模样？他是真的不知道自己对他做了什么？布鲁斯憋住气，又恶狠狠补了一句：

“还有问题吗？”

“没有了。”克拉克下意识抬起手，考虑到他们之间还隔着一张长桌，反应过来的克拉克收回手有些尴尬地抓了抓自己的头发，“很高兴认识你，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯吝啬地点了点下巴，在哨兵莫名其妙咧开嘴向他展示那一口洁白的牙齿前，布鲁斯将自己冷漠的侧脸留给了他。。

他们从三楼回到一楼，埃米尔博士的实验室坐落在大楼一层东面的位置，考虑到未加入机动部队的哨兵不适合进入海平面以下的机密场所，埃米尔博士的实验室扩大后便承担了大部分医疗的相关职能。哈迪对克拉克很戒备，史蒂夫则要热情一些，他们一左一右以随时可以制衡克拉克的位置和他简单聊着天，出乎克拉克意料的是布鲁斯•韦恩竟然也跟在了他们身后。白狼又有些急躁地低低呜咽起来，三个月前被人类用重型武器攻击后，白狼提升的警觉性和攻击性都变成了棘手的问题。总指挥大楼的内部面积远比隔着大桥远远遥望到的要大得多，一路上大楼内不少士兵都对身形健壮的克拉克行以了注目礼。克拉克不知道自己需不需要对这样的注视感到不自在，因为在这儿，他似乎不必躲避任何人的目光。和他擦肩而过的每个哨兵都如此坦然自信，他从没有在这样的环境中毫不掩饰地暴露自己，他甚至都不需要戴一顶帽檐压得很低很低的鸭舌帽！也许佩里和露易丝说得对，只要韦恩塔愿意接纳他，他一定会喜欢这里的。

他们在一道玻璃门前停下，自动门开启后，穿着白色医师袍的老人和克拉克身侧的两人打了招呼，他看着克拉克，正要伸出手，克拉克就抢先和他打了招呼：

“埃米尔博士，您好。”他认为这是一种礼貌的问候，“我刚刚在你们内部的频道里听到——”

“不必炫耀你的听觉，在这里，能够恰当约束自己的天赋才是真正值得炫耀的。”布鲁斯的声音冷不丁插入，克拉克的莽撞让他忍不住蹩眉，他上前两步，越过克拉克站到了博士身边：

“想进入韦恩塔，就要首先学会遵守韦恩塔的规定。”

“抱歉。”克拉克看向那个在眉心中间挤出一个小小褶皱的男人，再次从他身上看到布鲁斯•韦恩不为人知的一面。他有理由相信，韦恩在岛上举足轻重的原因并不单纯源于他是唯一的资助人。

“肯特先生，很高兴认识您。”博士拍了拍布鲁斯的手臂，他对克拉克和蔼地笑笑，示意他躺去右侧的大型仪器上，“只是一些常规检查，双能量弱X线对您进行扫描时，白噪音可以保证您不会产生任何不适。”

“很快的。”史蒂夫热络地拍拍克拉克的背对他鼓励道。他对这位哨兵印象不错，相比起对韦恩塔有所怀疑、常年封闭自己的那些，克拉克•肯特绝对是初入岛的哨兵里性格最好打交道的那一类了。不过当他的手掌因拍打克拉克壮实的肩背而发痛时，他才开始相信布鲁斯那晚描述的战斗场面没有任何夸张的成分。并不是所有的哨兵都像机动部队那几位核心成员一样身形强健有力的，亚瑟大块的肌肉已经很让他震撼了，而克拉克的体魄无疑是他接触过的哨兵中最让他惊讶的。

“哇哦，硬的像铁板。”史蒂夫甩着手走到布鲁斯身边，语气中不无赞叹。布鲁斯仍拢着眉，另一端已经连接好磁极贴片的克拉克被送入检查舱，布鲁斯期待几分钟之后，数据结果能向他揭示这个人身上的更多秘密。与其他人合理顾虑之下的犹豫不同，不管他愿不愿意让克拉克知道他就是对方要找的向导，在把这位哨兵留在韦恩塔的问题上，他从一开始就持赞成态度。陪伴他一起经历过战斗的布鲁斯完全可以确定他从未经受过任何训练，就连控制力都全凭他惊人的毅力来操控，布鲁斯那晚萌生的想法从未变过，既然自己发现了他，就不会对他置之不理。

“这小子可不好对付。”哈迪抛给布鲁斯一个眼神，布鲁斯没出声，但他比谁都要更“了解”克拉克•肯特一些。他的精神图景是布鲁斯所接触过的哨兵中最为萧瑟凛冽的，那个晚上几乎要将他吞噬进去的不止是对方强大的精神力，更多的是布鲁斯难以忽视的孤寂；他声称他和佩里是朋友，可作为离史崔克岛最近的城市，他从未在大都会发现有强大哨兵出没的痕迹。哈迪说得对，克拉克•肯特不好对付，但他们绝不是基于把他视作敌人的角度才下此结论。

“至少性格还不错。”史蒂夫不确定地反驳，

“打赌？”哈迪相信自己毒辣的眼神，他吹了个口哨，对史蒂夫发出邀约。

“没门，我戒赌了。”

闲谈间，完成扫描的大型仪器发出提示，从检查舱被送出来的克拉克坐起来，实时数据也跟着跳到了挂在墙上的大屏幕中。他们一起看向结果，骨骼矿物质密度T值远远高于正常健康人类的数值，肌肉含量和体脂率也足以让对自身体型足够自信的哈迪咋舌，各种直观数据都在表明克拉克•肯特在某种程度上的确是个“异类”。哈迪倒不认为这是个贬义词。哨兵的确有别于普通人类，这不是个需要否认的事实。

“你都在哪儿锻炼？！”哈迪效仿着方才史蒂夫的动作用拳头捶了下他的背，“咚”的一声后，史蒂夫露出了个“我告诉过你了”的表情。发达的感知能力确实能帮助哨兵更加集中精神进行有效训练，可大多数隐藏哨兵光是不让自己被过于发达的五感伤害就很费力。布鲁斯没有发表什么观点，他只是安静地看着克拉克的侧脸，想数出他身上究竟还有有多少谜。

“呃……北极？”克拉克只能从其他人的神情判断他的检查结果意味着什么，“我在那里住了很长一段时间。”

一股让布鲁斯印象深刻的寒冷袭上布鲁斯的背脊，他几不可见地抖了抖。为那儿的严寒，也为那儿的寂寥。他想，如果自己想对克拉克进行训练和指导，如何找到合理的借口避免进入他的精神世界会是他首先需要解决的问题。

“我想您应该很清楚您的身体构造相对……特别。”埃米尔斟酌着措辞，他诚恳地看着克拉克，希望他主动提供更多信息：

“博士，如果可以，我想知道我的伤口为什么总是愈合得很快。”克拉克露出一些苦恼，他被这些困扰了太久，而三个月之前，他执著认为这些事只能由他自己独自承受，“我不知道，我似乎生下来就是这么特别。”

“你是几岁觉醒的？”布鲁斯沉声问道。

“五岁。”克拉克耸耸肩，他知道这听起来像是天方夜谭，没有人会相信，这也是他不敢轻易对人诉说的原因，“我的母亲说，两岁开始，我就会因为过于嘈杂的声音哭个不停了。”

“这不可能。”哈迪斩钉截铁，“有记载以来，哨兵最小的觉醒年龄也不过就是十三岁。”

“你现在的年龄？”

“三十三。”克拉克盯着布鲁斯沉思的表情，有点高兴这么快又看到了他严肃沉着的另一面。

三十三。布鲁斯不想突兀地将他的年龄和佐德的死亡年份联系起来，但他也同样不相信这仅仅只是数字上的巧合。不过这并不是急于一时就能解开的疑问，他和埃米尔对视一眼，后者立刻读懂了他的意思：

“肯特先生可能需要做一些更深入的检测。”埃米尔对克拉克提议道，“如果您不介意……”

“如果想要进入韦恩塔，是不是需要我百分百的服从？”

克拉克侧头望向布鲁斯，他想确认自己是不是真的会被接纳，走入这个他从未想过要踏足的地方。而这次，迎上克拉克视线的布鲁斯没有闪躲：

“不管你在决定上岛之前都韦恩塔有什么误解，我都想让你知道，这里不是监狱，你也不是犯人。比起服从，我们只需要你的信任和配合。”他缓缓眨了下眼睛，对克拉克的防备减轻了一些，他想，屏障仍在保护着他，自己先前大概对克拉克反应过度了。直到他逼迫自己从克拉克的精神图景逃离前，屏障都在发挥着它的效力，它们会像过去无数次一样模糊克拉克脑海中对自己声音的记忆。只要他不承认，克拉克永远也找不到认定他就是那名向导的证据：

“如果可以，我希望你相信韦恩塔会为你提供任何你需要的帮助。”

他说完后，轻轻地往上勾了勾平直的唇线。这是布鲁斯在向他展露欢迎的姿态，克拉克看着那抹转瞬即逝的微笑，脑中毫不意外又一次响起了那把模糊而柔和的嗓音。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

（三个月前）

“坚持住。”

那声音凿开了令人窒息的静谧，自河床之下穿透而来。

“坚持住。”

潺潺的水流声跟着这坚持不懈的声音一同变大，克拉克支离破碎的意识开始缓慢回拢，听觉帮助他最快接收到了有助于判别自己处境的信息。他感觉到自己正在和竖直向上的浮力对抗，有什么在他身体底下承托着他。这过程缓慢，煎熬，因为他同时也开始感受到更多，疼痛，乏力，眩晕，失重，被放大的痛觉实在让他疲惫。

“坚持住。”

精神联结早已断开，没人在他的精神图景里，但那模糊了质感的嗓音却意外留在了他的记忆深处。它极有耐心地在克拉克脑海中一次又一次回响，如果在试图说服克拉克不要抗拒醒来这件事。

“哨兵，坚持住……”

克拉克倏地睁开了眼睛。在水中下沉的危机感让他在条件反射之下用力往上一蹬，一直游在他身旁努力拽住他的白狼跟着他肌肉的动作往上跳跃。崩溃的意志力让他的世界被嘈杂包围，但被唤醒的求生欲则让他本能地将仅剩不到的注意力用在了视觉上，四下依旧昏暗，河岸距离他仍有一段距离，他伸手够到白狼浮在河面上的脑袋，不用发出指令，白狼就聪明地领会了克拉克的意思。它咬住克拉克的衣袖，和他的主人用脚划出的推动力一起往最近的陆面游去。神秘向导对他发出警告的当下，他就借着推开佐德的反作用力奋力往榴弹击中的位置跳开，他逃过一劫，余波却依然对他造成了巨大冲击。他背部各处的刺痛在他醒来的时刻融合在一起，克拉克怀疑愈合的皮肉之下正镶嵌着一些必须取出来的榴弹碎片。不过他熬得过去。

“坚持住。”

那声音变得微弱，但它仍在持续响起同时提醒着克拉克这不是现在的他该考虑的。他应该集中精神游向视线中已确定的着陆点，他应该在丧失最后一丝力气前攀住他能抓住的任何物体，他应该听从那个如奇迹一般降临到他身边的指引。

他应该坚持住。

他踩到了河床。

白狼松开嘴，绕到克拉克背后顶着他将他往上推去，克拉克几乎是连滚带爬地陆地，而后精疲力竭地躺在泥沙之上。濒死的恐惧感褪去之后，更多的痛楚接续而来，克拉克张开四肢平摊着大口喘息，整个身体都被卷进了火烧火燎的灼痛中。好在四周仍安静而黑暗，除了克拉克隐隐约约感受到的、野兽躲在暗处无声观察他的威胁，他没有被更多的声音和色彩伤害。白狼抖抖身上的水，又开始用鼻子拱克拉克催促他离开这儿，克拉克闭上眼睛，勉强抬起胳膊将白狼捞过来。当白狼跌坐在他身边，他才发现白狼一直在不自觉地发抖，它没有发出任何会吸引克拉克注意的声音，它就只是遵从着它的警觉和害怕在发抖。

“吓坏你了。”克拉克涌上一阵歉疚，他不认为自己今夜站出来直面佐德以及和人类军队抗争是错的，但他没想过他的鲁莽和冲动会伤害到白狼。也许还有玛莎，还有那名未曾谋面的向导……

一想到他，不断刺激着神经的痛感似乎都减少了一些。克拉克咬咬牙，在白狼的帮助下坐了起来，趁夜深在僻静环境中暂时给自己找一个能养伤的地方才是他最该做的事。意志力重新垒砌起来后，控制力也跟着回流，克拉克着重着视觉和听觉以此辨别他所在的位置。看起来，他被幸运地冲到了阿肯色河沿岸，他身旁就是一座洪灾后被毁的废弃小镇，只要他鼓鼓劲往西南方向继续徒步，很快就可以通过攀爬顺利进入萨沃奇岭，那儿不算与世隔绝，不过对克拉克现下的处境来说已经是相对安全的区域了。只要他能到达萨沃奇岭，那之后他可以继续向上进入落基山的高山冻原。他对高山地段上的现代冰川十分熟悉，乔纳森逝世后，他首先选择的最与世隔绝的地方就是那片高海拔地带。他在那儿适应了寒冷，也通过磨练意志力学习到了如何更好地控制五感，在那之后，他才拥有了前往北极的勇气。白狼听话地跟在他的身后，偶尔会发出低吟提醒克拉克哪片泥沙之下有可供克拉克捡拾的物品。克拉克跟着白狼的指引在破败的小镇中挑挑拣拣，最终什么也没能收入囊中。他咬咬牙，尽可能快速地往丛林中走，至少最近几天，派出佐德和那些人类士兵的幕后主使不会罢休，他们必然会沿着密西西比河及其支流沿路搜索自他的踪迹。立刻上到高海拔显然不切实际，趁着天色没亮，克拉克在距离平地高处二十来米的位置寻到了一处还算隐秘的树丛，攀爬耗尽了他的力气，他再次躺在地上，只能庆幸至少这块无人地带离伐木区足够远，除了不该愈合的伤口之外，没有更多能折磨他的东西了。

白狼也跟着趴倒在他身侧，尽管埋伏在黑夜中守卫着自己领地的猛兽们看不见它，它融合在克拉克身上无形的压迫感依然能让克拉克免于被野兽撕咬。克拉克在口干舌燥中浑浑噩噩地闭起眼睛躲进了属于他的纯白世界，头一次，他觉得自己原来如此不堪一击。

“坚持住。”

不知睡了多久，那个声音又钻进了他的精神图景。它被裹挟在风雪之中，和晶莹的雪花一起落在他的身上，它的温暖在这个世界格格不入，克拉克隐约感觉到面颊的雪被融化，那些温热的水滴正顺着往下流，而后又融开了更多的冰晶。

“哨兵……”

这是从未有过的体验。在这个男人出现之前，能够在他的精神世界鼓励他的只有他的精神力幻出的白狼，他总把白狼看成另一个被封闭的自己，在白狼出现以前，用以在困难时支撑他的只有玛莎和乔纳森对他的爱以及他对寻找到亲生父母的渴望。他不曾拥有过太多东西，那些平凡人类触手可及的美好离他是如此遥远。

“坚持住……”

那个擅自闯进他脑海里的向导让他的世界悄然发生了改变。在两个人彼此连接的短短十几分钟里，传递给他的所有抚慰和指引都是如此温柔而坚定，他在帮助自己，除了坚持要报答他的佩里，克拉克根本没有奢望过还有人会如此不顾一切地帮助自己，他甚至能听到那声音的主人竭力隐藏的急切。他们结合在了一起，在那个只有他这样的所谓怪人才能创造和拥有的虚无世界里紧密相连，那绝对不会是他凭空的臆想和幻觉，那是切切实实被他汲取到的力量。这不太好，依靠一名向导的抚慰来调整自己的精神力——他知道这样不好，可那名向导扎在他脑子里的声音就是该死的有效。它具有魔力。克拉克此前从来不信这些，他只想依靠自己，他也只能依靠自己，

如果我坚持下去，我能得到什么？

克拉克无意识地抓起一把雪，徒劳地试图去抓住那把声音存留的痕迹。他想和那个声音对话，无比迫切地想。他变得贪婪了，他不仅仅只是想要那短暂的连接，他想从那个声音中得到更多。安慰，陪伴，指点，随便什么。  
被他的欲望感染的白狼也呜咽起来。它远远见过那道身影，那是它记忆里唯一一个不对它和克拉克抱有恶意的人。它也在想念他，而现在他们又一次孤立无援，它不知道还能为克拉克做些什么。

“我该去找他吗？”

白狼起初只是有些凄凉的呜咽变成了更为悲怆的长鸣，它像是在催促，也像是在为克拉克鼓劲。这个雪白的世界仍旧一片寂静，克拉克茫然的眼神却在其中逐渐找到了焦点。他不能只是躲避，就像他决定冒着被发现的风险也要面对佐德时想的那样，他不能再继续一味躲避了。

他改变主意了。他不能再继续往那个又会将他与真实世界隔离的雪山前进，他得回去，回到那个他以为永远无法接纳他的世界之中，他得找出他身上的真相，他得让玛莎停止对他的担心。

他得找到那个不求回报帮助了他的男人。

“我们会找到他的，对吗？”

克拉克将手搭在白狼的脑袋上，白狼停止了嚎叫，它更近地靠向克拉克，安静贴在他的身旁。一直以来，只有白狼和他在这个孤独而冰冷的世界里彼此陪伴互相取暖，他需要更多帮助。三十三年来，他第一次愿意向自己坦诚他有多么需要帮助。

严格意义上来说，布鲁斯并不是韦恩塔机动部队中的一员，在外界的眼中，他只是拥有整个韦恩塔的亿万富翁，哪天韦恩家唯一的少爷不高兴想要撤回对韦恩塔的资助，这座岛就会在顷刻间失去它全部的支撑。不过只有极少数内部人员才知道，十几年来，不管是不是在任务中受伤，布鲁斯•韦恩健康上的问题都会交由韦恩塔的医疗部门来处理。大楼一层的医疗处对全岛的哨兵开放，机动部队专用的医疗部门则隐藏于总部大楼的地下二层，这里有着众多由埃米尔博士的和巴里的父亲亨利博士联合开发的各种先进医疗检测仪器，特别是为了配合哨兵发达的五感，在研发时他们针对舒适度做了各种有效提升，然而不幸的是，依然只有极少数的人才知道，韦恩塔的拥有者对被送进这样高端的医疗室有多抗拒。

“我可以回家休养。”布鲁斯唯一还能动的那条胳膊正举着个平板在空中不忿挥舞，原本趴在他胸口的那团毛茸茸则在意识到即将有一场注定失败的辩论前不胜其扰般直接消失了。戴安娜相信要不是他的一条腿被吊了起来，他现在很大可能会跳下床给他们表演一整套搏击以示他还能“活蹦乱跳”：

“为什么要小题大做？其实阿尔弗雷德就可以帮我把骨头接好。”

“我会考虑把医术高超的潘尼沃斯先生请来塔里担任医疗顾问。”将军不会像站在他旁边的戴安娜那样对这番荒谬说辞抱起手臂翻白眼，他可是唯一一个从阿尔弗雷德那儿学习过如何制服发脾气的韦恩的人，“如果你不想我让亨利博士把你另一条腿也吊起来……”

“真的有这个必要吗？”不死心的布鲁斯并不打算轻易投降，他勉强抬动左肩，想展示自己并没有受伤痛困扰，虽说他拿着的平板里已经在大面积报道韦恩集团总裁半夜出车祸的新闻，但他还是不甘心就这么被绑在床上无所事事，“我们不是有好几台设备可以帮助士兵快速愈合？”

“那是外伤！”戴安娜终于忍不住插话，“如果粉碎性骨折能靠射线扫描几下就愈合，埃米尔博士早就拿它去申请诺贝尔奖了，你不会忘了你十小时前刚从十五米高的河谷上滚下来吧？”

不。当然不。布鲁斯当然不会忘记他为了避免被困在那名哨兵的精神世界直至被吞噬被冻死而采取了什么极端措施。如果不是史蒂夫和戴安娜及时在媒体和其他人类警察之前搜索到他，那布鲁斯•韦恩昏迷在神秘哨兵攻击事件事发地的附近这种大新闻将会再次将矛头集中到韦恩塔上。所幸他左臂肱骨的粉碎性骨折并没有明显位移，不过就算他醒来后据理力争声称如果想预防骨折端组织的水肿粘连、就要增加活动促进血液循环，以将军为首的人们还是把他绑在这张床上给他打上了石膏。埃米尔博士建议他至少要静养八周，考虑到他的屏障仍处于受损状态，而强行断开联结时精神力所遭受的创伤的确让他需要至少这么多时间和一个绝对安全的保密环境，但他清楚他不可能整整八周都躺在床上什么都不干。

“有那名哨兵的消息吗？”布鲁斯理亏地咂咂嘴，转移话题，“我刚才在想，也许亚瑟应该带领小队把搜索范围扩大到密西西比河的各大支流。”

“这正是我想和你聊的，这次的哨兵袭击事件不归我们处置，连参与善后都不可以。”将军和戴安娜对视一眼，他们一点也不想在布鲁斯恢复精神后的第一时间告诉他这个坏消息，“国务院没有给我们任何权限。”

戴安娜走上前接过布鲁斯手中的平板，她切进内部网络，把斯旺威克收到的文件展示给他看。布鲁斯皱着眉接过，这事不同寻常，一方面国防部和军队方均表示这位佐德将军及其带领的士兵和他们无关，他们也对三十三年前就死亡的佐德“死而复生”大感震惊；另一方面，国务院却不再像之前那样把所有和哨兵有关的重大事件交由韦恩塔处理，他们一反常态地没有给到斯旺威克任何权限——芬奇极力争取都没奏效——同时，他们却又态度暧昧地表示这只是因为佐德的身份而不是因为针对韦恩塔，必要时，他们仍会需要韦恩塔的帮助。

“武器来源呢？”布鲁斯回忆着当时混乱的场面，对方理应留下很多痕迹，“现场应该有很多空弹壳，还有那两架坠毁的直升机。”

“追查不到来源。”将军摇摇头，哈迪的小队已经尽可能收集了他们能采集到的的全部证据，但对方根本没有费心收拾现场的行为证明他们挖掘不出任何线索，“很大可能是私人雇佣兵。”

“死了三十三年的五星上将和火力凶猛的私人雇佣兵，你能想出这其中的联系吗？”戴安娜深陷疑惑之中，他们每个人都是。这是她进入韦恩塔以来处理过的最诡异的事件，那帮人像是特意要闹出大动静一样又是直升机又是榴弹枪，恨不得把他们和一名哨兵开战了这件事搞得人尽皆知。不管到底是谁，他们势必不怀好意。

“那名哨兵会是关键。”布鲁斯放下平板，斟酌着该如何准确描述他对佐德的感觉，“我想佐德只是用来寻找他的工具，我记得他没和那位神秘哨兵有任何交流，他的所有行动都很……刻板。我不确定，虽然我能感知到佐德，但是他并不像……并不像拥有很强的生命力。”

可他针对神秘哨兵的攻击则与布鲁斯感知中的状态完全相反。

“你是想说活死人？丧尸？”戴安娜自然而然地联想，她猜这有些过于富有想象力了，然而整件事从将军告诉他佐德三十三年前就死了开始走向便愈发离奇，逼得她下意识往偏离正常逻辑的方向去考虑。

结果另外两个人居然也完全没有要反驳她的意思。

“之后的调查我们必须秘密进行。”斯旺威克思忖道，“而在此之前最重要的事就是你先好好养伤。”

戴安娜冲布鲁斯使了个眼神，继续和满脸挂着忧心的长辈对着干可不是好主意，斯旺威克就像韦恩塔里的阿尔弗雷德，戴安娜不难想象如果最后他迫不得已把潘尼沃斯先生也请来，当两个大家长站在布鲁斯面前……

读懂戴安娜眼色的布鲁斯立刻卖乖地将右手举到脑袋旁做了个敬礼的表情。斯旺威克看起来不怎么相信他，不过拉娜又在作战指挥室催促了他一次告诉他芬奇议员正在网络另一端等着，他也只得先行离开。确定将军走远后，戴安娜才上前轻轻拍了下布鲁斯左脚上的石膏，和他聊起了当时战斗现场的更多细节。

“为什么我觉得那个神秘哨兵会来找你？我是说如果他没事的话。”戴安娜不觉得自己的想法源于她的乐观，她只是在详细听到布鲁斯对那名强大的哨兵做出的指导、两人的配合等种种情况后，站在哨兵的立场做出的结论。既然爆炸现场没有任何尸体，他们清楚那个人多半是成功逃脱了。实际上这反而让事情变得更为棘手，即使政府表面态度是宣称这和韦恩塔无关，但他们都明白任何一个哨兵都有可能成为反对派攻击韦恩塔的武器。

“未必。”布鲁斯在思考中摇摇头，他不敢持乐观态度，躲了那么多年的哨兵凭什么要在又一次逃脱后主动现身？

“他一直在竭力隐藏自己，他认为自己有责任站出来面对佐德，但人类对他毫不留情的攻击恐怕会让他选择再一次的躲避。”

“可是他让你进入了他的精神图景！就连他的精神动物都没有攻击你，而且他从头到尾都没想过问问你是谁或是把你赶出去，你不觉得他未免太过信任你了吗？”就算布鲁斯能力惊人，对方的自控力显然也不可轻看，“他当时只是失去意识了”并不是借口，在他被唤醒后，他绝对可以把脑袋里那个陌生的声音赶出去，感知是双向的，如果换成她和娜娜，早在布鲁斯尝试想要闯进她的图景之前，娜娜就会对布鲁斯发动攻击。而那个陌生的哨兵和他那骇人的精神体不仅没这么做，他们甚至还在情况最危急的时刻发自本能地想要挽留布鲁斯。

“我想那只是因为情况紧急。”布鲁斯继续为他和神秘哨兵之间非同寻常的契合找理由。等他的精神力修复完毕，他有的是时间思考其中的缘由和奥妙，现在的他们，则应该将重点放到如何找到那个男人身上。

“好吧，也许等我们找到他了，可以问问到底是怎么回事。”戴安娜又轻弹了下布鲁斯的脚底，她不会放过这个可以随意摆弄韦恩的机会，“你觉得我们会找到他吗？”

“会。”布鲁斯回答得毫不犹豫，连他自己都不清楚这是出于自信还是出于直觉，因为对他而言，维系在一个陌生人身上的直觉既不可控也不可靠：

“我们会找到他的。”

然而当想到那片孤寂萧瑟的雪原，他还是下意识地如此说道。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

不等布鲁斯阻止，一头冲进指挥室的巴里就已经拿起了布鲁斯稍早前遗忘在这儿的新型人造肉，他迫不及待地剥开包裹其外的锡纸，闻都没闻一下就兴奋地往嘴里塞：

“这是什么？吃的？刚好我还没吃早餐。”

“别……”

布鲁斯才说了半个音节，巴里就已经把一整个肉饼都塞进了嘴里，于是布鲁斯硬生生地把话吞回肚子，故作镇定地重新扭头去看监视屏。屏幕中，史蒂夫正为克拉克推开公寓的门，那是他未来很长一段时间——如果他愿意的话——都要居住的地方；屏幕外，咀嚼了几下才意识到不妙的巴里大吼着把刚吞进去的食物吐回了之上。

“救命——”他苦着一张脸，对指挥室内唯一可供他抱怨的人喊道，“这该不会是什么针对哨兵的新型生化武器吧——”

“不知道，我来的时候就在这儿了。”布鲁斯决定不去看巴里那张惨兮兮的脸，他用后脑勺对着巴里，为了撇清关系语调要多冷漠有多冷漠，“包好再扔，别乱丢垃圾。”

巴里吐了吐舌头把那可怕的肉饼团在锡纸中央抛进了垃圾桶，等他摸索了一圈发现这儿没有其他可以吃的食物，他才注意到布鲁斯正紧紧盯着的监控屏里那个他从来没见过的陌生男人。

“主动上岛登记的新哨兵？”巴里很熟悉这样的流程，专门为新哨兵建造的公寓楼，一应俱全的生活设施总是会在第一时间让这些哨兵受宠若惊——屏幕里那位当然也是如此，他小心翼翼地踏进公寓，像是不敢相信韦恩塔会直接为他提供一间独立公寓而不是想象中的普通寝室。

毕竟他也是这么过来的。

“那晚和佐德对战的就是他。”布鲁斯调整焦距，嵌在史蒂夫衣领上的隐形摄像头能让他通过史蒂夫的主视角更清晰地看到克拉克脸上的表情，至少此时挂在他脸上的不可置信很熟悉，而后，果不其然，他听到克拉克对史蒂夫郑重地道了感谢。

“真的？！”巴里饶有兴趣地凑近了过来，“谁把他带回来的？”

“他自己来的。”

“让大半个机动部队悄悄忙活了三个月的人就这么自投罗网？”巴里抓抓头发，“我不信。”

布鲁斯没有就这个问题和巴里争辩。他专注地盯着屏幕，看着克拉克的手抚过进门右手边的小型吧台，那是给哨兵用来放松的区域，如果克拉克现在就绕进去一睹究竟，会发现吧台之下还有个专门用于放置冰饮的小冰箱；他的视线跟着克拉克踏进生活区，公寓面积看起来足够容纳两个人生活，为了住起来更加舒适宽敞，除了卫生间之外，内部没有做任何多余的隔断，书桌紧邻着公寓内的睡床，床头另一侧隔开一个床头柜，便是大片的落地窗。布鲁斯看到克拉克蹲下来，认真的摸了摸铺在床脚下的绒毯，不知怎么也跟着他的动作轻轻笑了笑。正对着卧室的卫生间和又巧妙连接了吧台的开放式厨房一目了然。虽说公寓内本就一应俱全，但每一次，布鲁斯都会期待进入那里的哨兵将它变得更有生活气息。

“你没带任何行李？”史蒂夫看着原本还气势迫人的哨兵站在公寓中央一时间又无所适从的模样，细心地注意到了这个问题，“好吧，你可以去岛上的大型超市逛逛，里面有适合你们哨兵的一切。”

克拉克局促地抓了把裤腿，好吧，尽管露易丝刊写的报道里详尽地介绍了岛上的一切，身临其境时克拉克也还是不可避免地感到了惊讶。有人批评韦恩塔不过是加速了哨兵被特殊对待的社会环境，也有人向往来这个似乎不受这个世界运行规则所束缚的乌托邦一探究竟，但只有真正身处其中，克拉克才能真切摸索到他对哨兵的意义。有人努力把它打造成了一个家，每个踏入这里的哨兵都能感到自己是被欢迎的。

“呃，可是我没有钱，也没有信用卡什么的……”

大概是觉得他高壮健硕的身形和这一副老实又可怜的模样很不匹配，巴里噗嗤一声笑了出来，布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，说话声随着他开启的扩音装置精确传到了克拉克的公寓内：

“可以记在账上，等你通过测试进入机动部队后直接从你的薪水里抵扣。”

“机动部队有那么多人，怎么样才能成为核心成员？” 克拉克往天上指了指，明白他想问什么的史蒂夫也就快速眨了眨眼睛。

“当你的能力受到所有人认可时。”

史蒂夫笑着冲克拉克点了点头，他对克拉克的热情丝毫不刻意，他想克拉克有足够的时间去弄清楚，从这一天开始，他要做的不再是隐藏自己而是毫无保留地展现自己。 

“在这座岛上生活要记住的第一件事，”史蒂夫努力摆出过来人的严肃，不过他满是调笑的口吻出卖了他，“什么都逃不过韦恩的眼睛，所以务必谨言慎行。”

明知是开玩笑，克拉克还是郑重地点了点头。布鲁斯正听着他正看着他这个事实并没让他产生任何不快，从第一眼确认那个男人并非是他在电视上看到的那样开始，他就觉得这种万无一失的谨慎才更符合他如今所认识的布鲁斯•韦恩。不等他继续有所联想，扩音器里刻板的语气对克拉克宣布道：

“参观完毕的话，可以来上你的第一堂课了。”

和露易丝拍摄的照片所带来平面而单一的感受不同，当克拉克实际走在史崔克岛上，他发现不管那些片面的报道会如何引导人们的想象，只要实际来这里走走，就会明白有针对性的舆论多年来无形中增加了多少偏见。这里既不是反对党口中“危险的、随时会搅乱当今世界和平局势的定时炸弹”，也不是不愿了解真相的人们猜测中那样是一个被集权控制的特殊社会。也许它对哨兵们来说很梦幻，但平心而论，这里真的就只是一个再普通不过的岛屿而已。哨兵们在道路上行走，看见一张陌生面孔和布鲁斯•韦恩并肩行走也会八卦地多看两眼；克拉克能听到他们的窃窃私语，就像任何一个普通人在路上看到好莱坞明星和传绯闻的对象时会做的那样；接受训练和学习的哨兵公寓楼就在指挥大楼旁边，隔开这四幢公寓再往前，大概就是史蒂夫口中的、岛上最热闹的地方，史蒂夫和他简单介绍过他们每年都会在这两座体育场里举办一些活动和竞技类比赛；室内体育场旁边紧邻的就是兼具了公园的大型室外体育场——虽然克拉克不觉得岛上有专门设立公园的必要。整座岛的环境都非常好，绿化和道路的布置看起来绝对做了非常精心的设置，而这不仅仅是付出一些金钱就能办到的。

“那里也是住宅区？”克拉克指向前方，他身边的篮球场里正进行着一场即兴的三对三对抗赛，如果不是岛的四周遍布着岗哨和塔台，这儿对克拉克来说和更现代化的堪萨斯城好像也没太大区别。当然，在堪萨斯城，亿万富翁布鲁斯•韦恩绝不可能在没有保镖跟着的情况下走在他身边，更不会有数道充满好奇又故作回避的目光刺向他。克拉克很清楚他所受到的关注一大半来自韦恩，剩下的很小一部分才是哨兵对同类本能的胜负欲。

“想留在岛上生活但不愿意或是没能加入机动部队的都住在那里。”布鲁斯言简意赅，除了为克拉克做必要的介绍，他似乎不想和他有更多交流，虽说这活儿随便找个谁来都能做，但布鲁斯还是不想放过这个近距离观察克拉克的好机会，“你把它当成普通的社区就可以。”

“所以我的第一堂课是认路？”随着一记三分远投，篮球场上爆发出一阵欢呼，克拉克看看他们，又转头去看布鲁斯。面无表情的韦恩总裁比他以为的要难琢磨得多。

特别是在他悄无声息又加厚了屏障之后。

“决定来这里之前，你对韦恩塔有多少了解？”布鲁斯没有直接回答他，他变成了提问者，而且不在乎克拉克会不会因此不满。克拉克猜想布鲁斯正在向他展示身为韦恩塔资助人身上最强硬的部分，而他对此欣然接受。他现在是学生，他乐于回答“老师”的问题，也乐于接受布鲁斯的审视和观察。

“不多。之前只是偶尔在新闻中看到过，那些坐在演播厅里的政客和主持人似乎总是在争论要不要采取强硬措施来得到韦恩塔的控制权，我想很多哨兵——包括我自己在内，都更愿意把你们想象成一个……我不知道，收容机构？”克拉克将自己的步调调整得和布鲁斯一样慢，有些隔着铁丝网在塑胶跑道上跑向他们的人远远看到布鲁斯会对他轻轻点头致意，即使克拉克才来了这里不到半天，他也能看得出岛上的人都很喜欢这个男人，“但你们派发免费哨兵食物的行为确实帮助了很多像我这样的人。”

布鲁斯微微抬了抬眉毛，不明显，“你也领过？”

他不记得近几年整理收集的资料中有克拉克这号人物的出现，老实说，不管外貌体格还是气质，只要有向导出现在他附近，他就不可能直至佐德公开寻找他前都隐藏得那么好。布鲁斯对他的戒心并未放下，而这本质却是源于他对克拉克能力的认可。

“我妈和我的朋友有时会去帮我领，我是说，在我从北极回来以后。”

克拉克侧头看布鲁斯，对他温和地笑起来，这笑容非常有迷惑性，布鲁斯多半能猜到哨兵正在诱导他去询问为什么要去北极、在北极待了多久诸如此类的问题。他会去逐一寻到解答的，但不是现在。他可不想被一个别有所图的哨兵引导了话题的走向，更不想给他察觉到自己对“北极”确实很感兴趣。

“所以你觉得我们只是一座大型福利院？”布鲁斯继续着他的提问，他将对话的中心围绕在对方身上的同时用不悦抿起的下唇提醒克拉克，这可是他的授课时间。

“两个月前，星球日报开始对韦恩塔进行了一系列独家报道，那之后我才对韦恩塔的了解变多。”布鲁斯没让他得逞，他也没表现出失望，“其实如果早一些让它面向大众，别总是披着神秘面纱，也许外界对它的争议会少一些？”

“神秘是一种保护。”每一年，机动部队的核心成员们总要围绕要不要让公众深入了解韦恩塔这个问题辩论上几次，他们的立场总是随着时局不停转换，但谁也没想到，佐德事件后舆论和政府的压力会头一次让他们在这个问题上达成一致：

“适当的时候揭开一部分神秘的面纱也是一样。”

“也是。”克拉克点点头，“你可以把我当成一个成功的例子，星球日报对韦恩塔的深入报道是促使我下定决心上岛的原因之一，受访的哨兵称这儿为家。”

“不过更重要的还是我想找到那个向导。”

布鲁斯发誓自己没有连接克拉克的精神力，他绝不可能再贸然这么做的。但那声狼鸣应该不是他的幻觉，不需要确定窜上来的不妙预感是不是他过于谨慎，布鲁斯知道抿起嘴别接话才是正确选择。

但这阻止不了克拉克自顾自问下去：

“韦恩塔里到底有多少名向导？还是只有等我进入机动部队才有资格了解？”

他跨前一步转身，堵在了布鲁斯身前。投向他的目光瞬间又多了好几倍，这在以前会让他和白狼都如临大敌，不过此刻，他只想随他们去——“在这座岛上就算被所有人都注意到我也是安全的”这种认知已经在他脑袋里扎根了。真奇怪，他上岛也才半天而已。

“提问时间留到课后。”布鲁斯没逃避克拉克的目光，但唯一资助人的气势比起刚才可是减弱不少。克拉克看着布鲁斯嗫喏的样子不知怎么地突然想到他的精神动物。如果他有的话。如果那只动物比白狼强大、或是至少能和他相抗衡，它现在应该已经跳出来对克拉克张牙舞爪了，但既然没有任何动静，那克拉克只能暂时猜想布鲁斯•韦恩是一名没有精神动物的向导，也或者真的和传闻中那样向导的精神体大多只是草食系动物。比如能被白狼一口吞掉的那种。

“韦恩塔除了你之外还有多少名向导？”克拉克就当没听到布鲁斯的警告一样，从布鲁斯些微有些恼怒的表情上，克拉克认定自己这种学生是他遇到的头一遭。

“这边只有一些小型便利店，大型商场和超市都在另一面。”

他觉得自己有必要体谅这位哨兵，他冒冒失失的唐突大抵是因为在北极待了太久不擅长与人相处，想到这一层，布鲁斯没有变得更恼，他平静下来，直接推着克拉克的肩膀让他让开接着径直向前走。这下可好，篮球场上的哨兵们干脆连比赛都不打了，他们假装中场休息那样或蹲或坐下来，一边交头接耳一边视线紧紧黏上了他和克拉克。他们之中可没一个像克拉克这样在上岛第一天就能由布鲁斯•韦恩领着来一趟环岛游，而用不到十分钟，这件事就会成为岛上的爆炸新闻。

“没有钱怎么办？”

“像我说过的那样，记账。”布鲁斯加快步伐让自己远离体育场里哨兵们的视线，“你有的是时间还。”

克拉克觉得这种模式很有趣，听佩里和露易丝讲述的时候他就觉得很有趣，他提了很多问题，佩里和露易丝能做的只是和他展开讨。他想他是幸运的，因为现在他身边站着的是掌控这种运作机制的人，他可以得到最直接的解答。他坚信他的所有疑问都将在韦恩塔得到解答，他的身世，他特殊的体质，还有他最想找到的那个人。

“你们就不怕有人欠下巨额账单一走了之？”

布鲁斯眼底闪过的黯然很短，短得任何人都难以窥见其踪迹。

“没有这种哨兵。”他收拢下巴，回答得自然而笃定，“至少在这座岛上不会有。”

“为什么？”克拉克被布鲁斯言语间的自负吸引了。他现在可一点都不觉得这是个贬义词，他也开始隐约理解为什么那群无聊的记者总爱追着韦恩大总裁提无数个又蠢又好笑的问题了。毫无疑问他们只是喜欢缠着布鲁斯•韦恩，他们觉得逗弄这个有脸没脑的花花公子充满乐趣，但除了他们的人之外都看得明白，真正被调戏的，一直以来其实都是那些记者自己。

“这节课到此为止。需要地图的话去图书馆领，也在那一片，你的所有问题都可以在知识的海洋里得到解决。”布鲁斯朝左侧那一大片指了指，“生活方面的问题可以多多咨询史蒂夫，但别太麻烦他，塔里的每个人都有自己的工作。”

“下节课是什么？”

克拉克几乎没意识到自己陷入了布鲁斯对他说得越少、他的问题就越多这样的怪圈，他不是故意表现得对这座他三十几年都不愿了解的岛很感兴趣，因为那让他看起来很像是别有所图。但是他所看到的、体会到的一切，都真的勾起了他的浓厚兴趣，他甚至忘了他不必急于在第一天就搞明白自己为什么十分愿意留在这里。

“吃完午餐会有人告诉你。”

眼见布鲁斯又端起公事公办的态度，克拉克也只得见好就收。他看得出这位时间等同于金钱的哥谭王子已经对他付出一百二十分的耐心了。他们在靠近社区的位置分别——准确来说是布鲁斯直接上了开到那个位置的车直接离开了。克拉克的通行证尚未办好，他暂时没有太多的权限出入其他等待他去熟悉的场所，所以最后他顶着一大堆充满探究和敌意的目光回了自己的公寓。托布鲁斯亲自为他上第一课的福，他现在俨然成了韦恩塔里的焦点人物，如果他现在稍微放任一下自己的听觉，大概会听到千百种有关于他和布鲁斯之间的种种谣传。这和他过去三十三年所经历所期望的完全相反，很长一段时间他都认为如果自己找不到答案，那他就会继续安安静静地把自己隐藏在世界角落直至死去。佐德的事悬而未决，但那一晚依然改变了一切。就像玛莎语重心长对他说的那样，如果他不去尝试一种新的生活，他根本不会知道他期望中的生活是否真的就是那个孤独的未来。

克拉克在公寓里简单用完了哈迪和史蒂夫给他带来的午餐。他不确定是每个新入塔的哨兵都会有这么隆重的、礼遇般的照顾，还是仅仅只是因为他是佐德事件当事人才对他如此“慎重”。但哈迪和史蒂夫言语和态度都相当自然真诚，哈迪还给克拉克开出了一份清单，教他如何能在记最少账的情况下买到全部所需的生活用品。就连特地跑来为他送通行证的拉娜也很是热情友善，这不免又让克拉克觉得是自己太不懂得如何融入人群才会如此大惊小怪。他想，比起琢磨自己为什么会被接纳，也许适应和信任才是他从这一刻开始真正该努力学习的。

午餐结束后的克拉克没有得到任何的休息时间，史蒂夫直接把他又领回了机动部队的专属楼层。训练场所里的正在各自进行体能锻炼的哨兵倒和克拉克上午在体育场上见到的不大相同，他们的所有注意力都只集中在自己的事上，对任何被准许进入的陌生人都毫无兴趣。大部分常见的运动器械都在训练室的东侧，西侧越过一片柔道场地就是四个有模有样的搏击台。亚瑟好像刚结束完训练，正气喘吁吁地靠在柱子旁灌水，换上了运动服的布鲁斯则和另一位布鲁斯没见过的红发女性站在一起低声交谈。见克拉克走向他们，两个人同时拧起眉望向他——

“白狼，别。”不知何故，白狼像受到威胁似的几乎立刻就要窜出来，克拉克低声阻止了他，再看回去，布鲁斯已经收回了视线，红头发则别有深意地对他挑挑眉毛，接着又转头在布鲁斯耳边说了些什么。

克拉克总算见到韦恩塔里的第二位高阶向导了，她的压迫性强于布鲁斯，这是白狼一下子感到威胁的源头。克拉克大概能感觉到她能很好地对哨兵下达指令、却不擅长用平和的方式与哨兵做真正深入的交流。不需要犹豫，他知道她不会是自己要找的人。

“嘿，来了。”亚瑟丢开空水瓶，起身迎接克拉克，“来吧，欢迎来到进入韦恩塔真正要上的第一课。”

“嗯？”

史蒂夫笑着把他往前推了一把，亚瑟则分外熟练地把他拉到了离布鲁斯更近的位置，那之后他站在布鲁斯前头，身形高壮的他完全盖住了布鲁斯，尽管如此，克拉克还是看到一件运动服被丢在了亚瑟脚边。

是布鲁斯刚刚还穿着的那件。

“小子……”亚瑟瞄了一眼地上后往旁边退了一步，红发女人也意味不明地笑着站远了些，至于布鲁斯，现在只穿着一条运动裤的他正低着头，一言不发地往自己手上缠绷带——那种克拉克印象里专业搏击选手往手上缠的那种。

来真的？！不等克拉克继续疑惑，亚瑟就跳到了还在绕绷带的布鲁斯身边，他边揽住布鲁斯，边挑衅地冲克拉克吹了记口哨：

“准备好挨揍了吗？”

克拉克讶异地看过去，确定自己从埋着头的布鲁斯脸上看到了一闪即逝的骄傲笑容。


	7. Chapter 7

七.

（一个月前）

感觉到有人在沙发边坐下，克拉克朝外翻了个身，玛莎端着果盘坐在他脚边，正准备拿起遥控器替他关掉电视。克拉克见状赶紧爬坐起来，他抢过遥控器，帮玛莎帮音量调大了些，

“妈，不用，”示意自己并不是躺在这儿睡着后他才把遥控器塞回玛莎手里，“我没睡着。”

他只是有一段时间没有服用向导素所以在难得又吃了那么珍贵的一片后，他的身体反而好像无法适应这种外来的调剂品了。两个月前的那枚榴弹对他造成的伤害比想象中要重得多，身体上的创伤可以快速愈合，但精神力在爆炸那瞬所造成的损伤并非轻易就能复原。他靠着邋邋遢遢的伪装千辛万苦摸到佩里的公寓时正濒临崩溃，无数被放大的嘈杂像是随时都能把他的脑浆炸出来。为了能把克拉克身上那些已经和皮肉黏连在一起的榴弹碎片取出来，佩里不得不去帮克拉克搞来了医用麻醉剂把他弄昏过去才得以和玛莎一起实施简陋的治疗。好在他们清楚克拉克异于常人的身体构造，无论是过量的麻醉剂还是没能得到有效缝合的创口都不至于让他丧命——哪怕他昏迷了整整一周，他始终平稳有力的呼吸让他们没有往最坏的那方面想过。一周来玛莎靠着流食注射器尽可能为克拉克喂了些营养液，她坚信自己的儿子会挺过来，但她同样也受不住亲眼看到克拉克受这么多的苦。

好在一周后，克拉克如期转醒了，除了依然无法控制自己的五感之外，他的状态还算不错。可对克拉克来说，失控就是他最棘手的问题。永远都是。佩里一时弄不到向导素，受佐德事件影响他们也不便代克拉克去领取韦恩塔发放的免费食物——恐怕未来很长时间都不会有哨兵愿意冒着暴露的风险去领取那些可以救命的好东西了。刚醒来的第一周，克拉克只能终日带着耳塞（甚至不是哨兵专用的那种），接着靠把自己锁在房间躲到精神图景里以求自愈。他试图用滔天的风雪呼啸声去掩盖周遭已然成为武器的声音：自房顶排下的水流声，老鼠爬过管道的悉索声，其他人在屋子里的走动声……一切一切、包括寡淡的蔬菜和无味的吐司都让他变得焦虑易怒。于是他开始愈发想念那把声音，他日复一日地躺在雪地上，希望寒冷能让嘈杂消退然后让他重新寻回那声音存在于图景中的痕迹。他的理性完全被五感操控了，他想找到那名向导，可他却连那嗓音的质感都记不起来了；他没有办法去思考佐德到底为什么要找他；他更没有办法冷静看待人类想要置他于死地的行为。每一秒声音的攻击，每一种刺目的颜色都在加速他溃败的过程。即使是在河里挣扎着浮浮沉沉之时，他也从未感觉自己可以如此不堪一击。

直到两周后的某天，克拉克从一墙之隔的电视里，听到了那个冲破所有噪音传到他耳朵里的声音。

“什么？不安全？怎么可能。作为哥谭市民，我觉得自从韦恩塔与哥谭市警局合作以后，我的生活安全指数再次大大提高了。”那声音带着笑意，兴致高昂之下仍掩藏不住他软腻的气音。克拉克摘下耳塞，从黑暗的房间里冲出去，玛莎紧张地扶住跌倒在沙发旁的他，试图关掉电视的手被他一把按住。

电视上那个光彩照人的男人正一把丢开拐杖倚到了他的发言人身上，接着抢过一支话筒开始侃侃而谈。

“你说什么？车祸？哈，那可是车的问题，值得一提的是，当我连人带车栽进河里，第一时间把我捞出来的人正是韦恩塔里俊朗优秀的哨兵朋友们。哇哦，你们真的应该多去见见他们，他们手臂上的肌肉……不不不，准确来说他们全身上下都是大块大块的肌肉，那个手感简直——”

在场的人又因为说话的人不着调的鬼扯爆发出笑声，那个男人丝毫不在乎自己成为他人笑柄那样持续对哨兵们的外形侃侃而谈。但克拉克只是盯着他，他脑中的刺痛在注意力集中的当下也跟着减轻。他盯着那男人说话时粉润漂亮的嘴唇，从中掉出来的声音叮叮当当的，一下又一下争先恐后嵌合进了克拉克缺失的那部分记忆里。那之后白狼也跳了出来，他抖落身上厚厚的雪，对着电视机开始低声嚎叫。

“我认识他……”

克拉克将手搭到白狼脑袋上呢喃道。他觉得自己好多了，尽管在他听觉里的世界依然那么喧嚣，带着重影的物体也仍旧让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，但他确定自己好多了。

因为他听到那个让他坚持住的声音正自远而近地响彻在漫天飞雪中。

“前天和我一起过夜的是韦恩塔里的哨兵？嚯，你的消息倒是很灵通，你是哪间报社的？等等，我喜欢你领带的颜色……”

电视里的人仍在镜头前无所顾忌不分场合地和随便什么人调着情，那些字句灌进克拉克的脑子里，最终都只是变成了反反复复的同样一句话。

哨兵。

坚持住。

“什么？孩子，大家都认识他。”玛莎很轻很轻地抚了抚克拉克的肩，“那可是布鲁斯•韦恩，你知道的啊，韦恩塔的赞助人。”

“我想我认识他。”克拉克抹开了额头上沁出的汗，他找到了再次让自己平静下来的方式。他最初坚持要回到大都会时立下的那个目标在痛楚褪去后也再次变得清晰。

“妈，你也希望我去韦恩塔，是吗？”

“怎么突然提到这个？”玛莎张大了眼睛，很是震惊，要知道，在克拉克主动提到这件事之前，每次她询问克拉克要不要去韦恩塔寻求帮助，克拉克表现出的反感和排斥都让她不敢再对克拉克提及这个建议。克拉克与所有玛莎认知中的哨兵都要更不同些，他从小所经历的异样眼光和恶意排挤都注定不可能让他主动接受融入群体。玛莎知道她该鼓励克拉克让他不必因为这个世界上的诸多恶意否定自己，但她也明白，作为旁观者，她根本无法仅仅只是轻飘飘地要求克拉克忘记那些他曾受过的伤害。

“就是……就是觉得你好像很相信他们。”克拉克深吸了一口气，在玛莎身边坐下来。

“我只是不认为那是个糟糕的地方。”玛莎笑笑，她没有刻意去搜索过和韦恩塔有关的传闻，所以她也从未对这个集合了一大堆哨兵的岛屿产生过任何偏见——她最爱的孩子就是一名哨兵，她绝不可能产生这样错误的情绪：

“特别是来了大都会之后，我在路上遇见过几次哨兵协助警察抓获罪犯，他们看起来很……很普通？我该这么形容吗？但他们除了更沉默一些之外就是一些和你一样的孩子，而且我看得出来他们正在做他们喜欢的事。帮助好人，制服坏人，维护和平之类的。”

“我看到他们，会想，‘要是我的孩子也能和他们一样以真实的身份做喜欢的事该多好’，”说到这里，玛莎抬手去摸了摸克拉克的脸，“我只是希望你能在一个安全的地方获得你想要的未来。和自由。”

克拉克摇摇头，他不确定一个把所有特殊人群都聚集起来、将他们与外界社会隔离的地方会有真正的自由。管制之下的“保护”未必是真正的保护，也许哨兵们对那座神秘岛屿的恐惧，远甚于对那儿充满各种幻想的普通人。

“你有多久没看报纸了？”玛莎宠溺地拍了拍克拉克迷惘的脑袋，她往旁侧挪挪，然后从茶几底下拿出了一沓报纸递给了克拉克，“就当是我没见过世面所以容易轻信他人吧，但莱恩女士报道中的韦恩塔看起来真的很不错。”

克拉克接过报纸，眼睛再瞥过屏幕时，里头的布鲁斯•韦恩则恰好在那一瞬间对着镜头抛出了一个轻浮的飞吻。而现在，那沓报纸在被克拉克反反复复阅读了十来遍后又回到了茶几底下，逐渐修复了控制力的克拉克可以接过玛莎手中的果盘和她一起分享水果，也可以在将音量调低的情况下和她一起看会儿电视了。他目的性极强地切换了频道，哥谭电视台正直播着大都会与哥谭两所大学之间的橄榄球友谊赛，他边和玛莎聊着天，边心不在焉地看着已进入尾声的比赛，他真正在等待的，其实是稍后的整点新闻中自己是否能再次看到哥谭名人布鲁斯•韦恩出现在屏幕之中。

（现在）

克拉克稀里糊涂地就和布鲁斯前后一起站上了搏击台，不同的是，布鲁斯是自己跳上去的，他则是被亚瑟和史蒂夫推上去的。当布鲁斯摆出一副等着和他好好干一架的专业架势，他依然没弄明白接下来他到底该做什么。挨揍？肯定不会，他知道自己的骨头和肌肉有多硬，布鲁斯手上那圈绷带起不到任何防护作用，到时恐怕叫苦连天的只会是矜贵的韦恩总裁。学习怎么打架？克拉克摸不着头脑，露易丝只在报道里提过所有哨兵都会接受系统专业的训练，却从没深入讲述过细节。难道韦恩塔如今已经现代化到可以根据每个哨兵不同的身体素质量身定制课程？

不等克拉克想出个结果，甚至于不等克拉克问一句自己是否也该脱掉上衣以示尊重，布鲁斯就在一个前滑步结束后直接向克拉克挥出了左摆拳，这不是他的最快速度，他给哨兵留了充足的反应余地。毫无准备的克拉克遵照本能用一个在布鲁斯看来完全不标准的手刀挡住了他的攻击，克拉克不会知道他自以为成功的抵挡无非是给了布鲁斯另一个可趁之机，完全暴露在布鲁斯钳制范围内的手肘被他反手抓过，尽管克拉克终于开始用集中了精神力的视觉去观察布鲁斯出招时的运动轨迹，但不等他看清布鲁斯的关节，就已经被迅疾转身背对他的布男人用力向下拽去。布鲁斯比他高上几公分，这个过肩摔从各方面来说都堪称完美，克拉克的脑袋在生猛的撞击中嗡嗡作响，整个人都被摔懵了。

“……好吧，我不该小瞧你……”克拉克扶着后颈嘟囔道，他早就注意到布鲁斯匀称结实的肌肉和漂亮的倒三角曲线了，天生的基因之外，男人在锻炼这方面必然下过苦功。但一个向导能强壮到哪里去？早前这么想的时候，克拉克可没料到一分钟后他就会为自己的傲慢付出代价。他忍下背部大片的疼痛，在史蒂夫和亚瑟的窃笑声中爬起来，布鲁斯特意绕到了他的前头。他低头淡淡地看着克拉克，脸上并没有露出任何的得意。

换句话说，克拉克终于意识到这样窥探不出情绪、只能嗅出些微紧张的布鲁斯充满了要命的攻击性。

“来真的？”克拉克用手撑住膝盖，从下方微扬起视线看向布鲁斯，虽然远处那些忙着锻炼的哨兵没表现出来，但他知道整座训练馆里的人都在等着看他的好戏，他笑了笑，尽可能装得很无所谓，反正他不会受伤——哪怕他确实挺疼的，“如果你是来真的，那么我就要考虑不再让着……”

他只顾盯着布鲁斯淡漠的脸以致于压根没看到布鲁斯起腿，等他意识到布鲁斯已经胯部发力将抬到最高处的腿劈向他时，他只来得及狼狈地往右侧翻滚跳开。他的左肩躲过了这猛烈的一击，但他的大腿还是没躲过来自脚跟的狠厉攻击。克拉克吃痛地嗷了一声，白狼跟着他极速飙升的肾上腺素冲了出来。它趴伏在地，冲着布鲁斯低低嘶鸣发出警告，布鲁斯连看都没看白狼一眼，他不打算给克拉克任何喘息的机会。在克拉克再次能够摆出防御姿势前，布鲁斯盯准了他的后腰，随着又一记漂亮的膝击，惨叫了一声的克拉克直接就被从后跪压在他背部的布鲁斯锁住了喉。

“救……别……我……”克拉克涨红了脸，他拼命拍着布鲁斯青筋凸起的小臂，连咳嗽都咳不出来。他原本以为白狼好歹会扑向布鲁斯帮自己一把，以白狼的身长，把布鲁斯从自己身上撞开根本不成问题。可以他现在的角度，他根本看得到布鲁斯边对白狼温柔地笑边用口型说了一句“谁是乖宝宝”——布鲁斯其实自己也没想到这种拙劣的哄弄会对这头两米长的北美灰狼奏效——总之，白狼伏低脑袋甩了甩尾巴，思索了一小会儿后，它出乎克拉克意料地干脆转了个背对着他们躺到了一边。

“叛……叛……”就快翻白眼的克拉克不忿地剧烈咳嗽起来，布鲁斯这才松开他。比起回击，得到自由的克拉克第一反应是抱住了脑袋，他错觉以为布鲁斯会下一秒就给他脑袋来个飞踢。

真是令人终生难忘的“第一课”。

“不反击吗？”布鲁斯自上而下好整以暇地看着克拉克。他转着手腕，手掌同时一松一放来缓解指节的酸痛。他清楚克拉克的力量有多强，但太过于仰仗力量的同时，不擅长任何进攻和防御的招数是这位哨兵的致命弱点。力量不能解决一切，更多时候，力量只会给他们带去伤害。这些年里，他不厌其烦地试图让那些自以为拥有力量就可以为所欲为的哨兵明白这个道理。克拉克不是其中最难教的那个，但他得承认，这人的骨骼乃至于皮肉都是最让他吃痛的那一个。

“我可以让你几招。”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，若有似无地继续对他挑衅道。克拉克愣愣看了布鲁斯几秒，在后面的史蒂夫喊了句“傻小子你还想接着被揍吗”后终于回了神。他警觉地爬到搏击台的一侧扶着柱子站起来，布鲁斯还在那儿活动着手指。克拉克不懂体术，他可不会像塔里的哨兵们那样知道布鲁斯刚才哪招来自摔跤哪招来自跆拳道，他不懂散打，不懂搏击，他没有技巧，近身时也比不过布鲁斯的速度。他看起来只能吃亏，但他仍然有他引以为傲的优势。他可不是逞强才对布鲁斯放狠话的，要是他不想让着布鲁斯，不管那人多么擅长格斗，他都有办法不让对方拥有任何一丁点的施展空间。

布鲁斯站在搏击台中央，对克拉克挑挑眉。克拉克觉得自己全身上下都在疼——他完全可以忍受甚至于还意外地觉得有点儿刺激的那种——不过现在，布鲁斯完全挑起了他的胜负欲，接下来，怎么也得轮到他占领主场了。

他扭了扭脖子，对布鲁斯嚷道：“接下来要玩拳击？抱歉，我不会。”

“没关系。”布鲁斯嗤笑道，“凡事都有第一次。”

“我也是这么想的。”克拉克用力点点头，他承认看起来一无是处的哥谭韦恩从里到外都令他刮目相看，不过这并不妨碍他也迫不及待地想给韦恩也上一课，“被新来的哨兵打倒，应该也是你的第一次吧？”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，后头的亚瑟才刚瞪大眼睛怪叫了一声“哟呼”，直直冲向布鲁斯的克拉克就紧紧抱住他的腰把他撞到了他台面上。他差不多看明白了，布鲁斯想告诉他哨兵天生的力量在有技巧的体术面前一无是处，如果想成为合格的哨兵，他还有很多东西需要学习——他愿意听取这番道理，他虚心接受了，而且他也很向往能在未来的日子里向塔里的过来人们学习如何好好提升自己，但在此之前，他也得让布鲁斯•韦恩明白，自己可不是被打蔫了就会对他心生畏惧然后对他敬而远之的童子军。

布鲁斯的背狠狠砸在地上的瞬间，反应过来发生了什么的他就立刻尝试用手肘攻击克拉克送到他面前的脑袋和肩膀。他没有特别用力，因为他相信克拉克也不是真的要伤害他。克拉克起先只是想把布鲁斯撞倒，让自己胜利那么一次就好，可等他真的抱着布鲁斯一起滚到地上，事态又有了微妙的变化。布鲁斯开始剧烈反抗，而胜利的滋味和布鲁斯•韦恩身上的费洛蒙都是如此美妙。只有在那么近的距离间，他才能隐约嗅到重重屏障之后的气味，那些甜丝丝的分子钻进他的鼻腔，又和有记忆的听觉高度融合。真的如此近身搏斗时，布鲁斯的下手反而不那么狠了，克拉克不知道布鲁斯在顾忌什么，他也没心思去猜测，他只是用最原始的方式压制着布鲁斯，他抓住布鲁斯的手腕，将它们掰到布鲁斯的脑袋顶上牢牢扣住；两个人缠斗在一起的躯体也就随着克拉克的动作逐步改变，克拉克的双腿夹在布鲁斯的髋骨两侧，以跪坐的姿势更彻底地压住了他。克拉克发誓他真的没想那么多，被狠狠来了那么几下的他不会还看不出布鲁斯是自由搏击领域的顶尖高手，他的力气也的确不小，只不过和较真的他比起来实在悬殊。要是他既想向这个男人证明自己的力量又不想伤到他，那他能做的除了让他别再乱动、不给他攻击自己的机会之外还能干吗？

等他意识到空气开始凝固，场馆里所有人都放下了手中的事死死盯着他们，就连原本只是默默看着的白狼都突然消失不见时，布鲁斯眼眶周围一圈都在气恼中变红了，他的额头和鼻尖在火热的氛围中沁出了一些汗，散乱下来的几绺刘海耷在灰白的鬓角旁，布鲁斯整个人强撑出的气势因为眼中化开的柔和焦棕变得不值一提。他低吼了多少句“滚开”克拉克也没注意到，那股越来越浓烈的香甜气味混淆了他，一时间，五感之中仿佛只剩味觉还拥有完整功能。克拉克努力嗅着鼻尖稀疏的清甜气息，他好甜，克拉克有些迷蒙地想，声音也是，气味也是……

“小子，骑上瘾了？还不起来。”直到克拉克被跳上台的亚瑟拍了下后脑勺然后一把拽开，他都陷在自己的非分之想中云里雾里的，另一边被湄拉搀着爬起来后立刻翻身跳下搏击台的布鲁斯意外慌乱地拨弄起乱了的头发。湄拉将毛巾搭在他的肩上，见后头克拉克还直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯的背影发呆，她开怀地笑了一声然后撞了撞布鲁斯的肩：

“提醒我下次和你们一起训练时带上手机。”她才不在乎自己的话会不会让布鲁斯的整张脸都变红，她很乐意让全世界都知道布鲁斯•韦恩一旦撕下花花公子的面具后会变成一个多么容易害羞的人，“我一定要把你耳朵红了的样子拍下来。”

布鲁斯根本不好意思告诉他们，就这么短短一分钟，他的髋骨两侧都被那不懂分寸的哨兵夹痛了，他翻了个白眼，拿下毛巾甩回给湄拉跑去捡起了衣服。湄拉和亚瑟对视一眼，两个人朝着套上衣服的布鲁斯离开的方向同时大笑起来，而全程观赏了这历史性一刻的的史蒂夫盘算着该如何绘声绘色地向戴安娜描述刚才的一切。克拉克和前三个月里他想象中的“神秘而强大的哨兵”不太一样，他比许多初入塔的哨兵都要年长，但他身上却依然保有年轻人的莽撞和天真，他有时候看起来深不可测，有时候又似乎比谁都单纯。

“这就下课了？”他试探着对唯一有心情回答他的史蒂夫问了一句。史蒂夫对他点点头，脸上不知为何挂上了一丝丝同情。

“为什么每节课都这么没头没尾的……”

白狼这会儿倒又跳了出来，它乖巧地绕在主人的腿边用脑袋去蹭他，克拉克揉了揉自己的背，那儿还有点疼，突然涌上一阵失落的克拉克独自站在搏击台上看着布鲁斯离开的那扇门不知道该向谁提问。

“别回味了。”史蒂夫和亚瑟使了个眼色，他可不会猜不到这名哨兵在想什么，他指指克拉克的脸，又坏笑道，“至少他没打你的脸，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着什么？”

“意味着你以后还有很多挨揍的机会。”亚瑟揽住克拉克，和他一起从搏击台上下来，不得不说经过刚才那轮对战，他对这有时候看起来有些呆的傻大个改观了一些——在韦恩面前还能保持自己的火爆脾气可不是谁都能轻易做到的，“这儿的大部分年轻人第一堂课脸上都开花了。包括我。”

随着湄拉和史蒂夫一起对克拉克点点头以示亚瑟没有说谎，克拉克后知后觉地摸了摸自己的脸，他一边想象着亚瑟嘴角流血眼眶青肿的悲惨模样，一边居然开始期待看到布鲁斯•韦恩对任何人都绝不手下留情的模样了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁还记得这还只是亨超上岛的第一天呢……这都第七章了啊55555我要昏迷了← 当时写完这章后的心情  
> 亨超的新生活至此正式开始啦


	8. Chapter 8

八.

“速度？”

斯旺威克备手站在指挥室第一排电脑旁，巴里则坐在他旁边和他一起看着布鲁斯随时准备根据布鲁斯的回答记录数据。他们都听说了今天在惯例测试新哨兵时发生了什么，不过碍于布鲁斯眉心中间那个过于显眼的褶皱，他们不得不做好等布鲁斯离岛后再大肆讨论的准备。

“不考虑那晚有可能在应激状态下被触发潜在能力的话，”布鲁斯尽可能客观地回忆克拉克的种种真实表现，他钳制着佐德冲向河岸的时候速度快得惊人，可在那之前、包括今天，他都不像是随时随地都能进入那种备战状态。思考间他想拿走手背上的冰袋，被一旁的湄拉阻止了，她瞪了布鲁斯一眼，又把它好好按了回去。

“B。”

“居然那么差。”巴里将布鲁斯给出的结果敲进原始档案，从他进入韦恩塔到现在三年过去，还没有人能超过他A++的成绩是他最为引以为傲的事之一。

“警觉性？”

“C。”

将军点点头，倒不是很意外，这是没接受过训练的哨兵身上常有的毛病，如果克拉克•肯特足够警觉，就不会在那晚轻易被人类用军械所伤。

“性格不打分吗？以后把这一项加上去怎么样？”不等将军接着问，布鲁斯突然说道，“我会给他Z。”

“考虑到他离群索居的时间远超大多数年轻哨兵，我想这不是什么需要针对的缺点。”这下，连斯旺威克都开始好奇布鲁斯和克拉克之间到底有什么摩擦了，而且他们其实都看得出来，除了他身体上有待研究的特殊性之外，他离他们接触过的、真正的问题哨兵还差得很远。信任、相处与融入，对每个哨兵来说都不是一门简单的功课。

“那力量呢？”巴里拆开一颗棒棒糖丢进嘴里，布鲁斯红肿的手指关节说明了一切，“力量方面总得是A吧？”

“四个加。”布鲁斯斜过眼睛，有些不情不愿的，“五个加也可以。”

结合埃米尔博士给出的深度检查报告来看，克拉克•肯特的身体构造异于常人已是不争的事实，血小板的凝结速度和组织细胞新陈代谢的速度快到前所未见，在双X线扫描仪下，他的骨骼硬度和肌肉密度都远超哨兵的正常范围，这是他拥有极强爆发力的原因。但布鲁斯想，也许这同样是他躲去北极、乃至于又突然来到韦恩塔的原因。抛开他和克拉克曾有过的联系，克拉克在他眼里，只是一个被自身的谜题困扰了太多年的普通哨兵。

“精神力？”斯旺威克看看布鲁斯，眼神很快又扫过湄拉。和克拉克建立过短暂联结的布鲁斯给出的答案显然不会太准确，而湄拉这种时候会是很好的辅助。

“他不让我感受。”湄拉把垂到肩膀前的长发撩到肩膀后，把她第一眼见到克拉克时就得出的结论复述了一遍，事实上，为了验证准确性，她在克拉克专心于和布鲁斯搏斗时都在尝试感知对方。她猜克拉克那头体格吓人的精神动物会突然出现并非缘于布鲁斯的攻击而是缘于它感受到了自己想要强闯克拉克精神世界的意图：

“我试过了，但完全不行，他甚至不需要向导给他建立任何屏障都能拒绝别人进入他的精神图景，所以我认为这方面可以给他打个A++。”

“这不就很难办？”巴里拿出棒棒糖，蹦了起来，“那如果他需要向导，但他又不愿意和湄拉连接……”

言语间，大家都心知肚明地瞅向了布鲁斯，布鲁斯不愿意让克拉克知道自己就是那晚帮助他的向导已经显而易见，没人想掺和进布鲁斯•韦恩不愿意做的事里。而这会让状况变得棘手，他们没有更多能在必要时约束哨兵的向导了。克拉克的强大毋庸置疑，现在他把布鲁斯撞倒还牢牢按在地上的事已经传遍了整座岛——就算这里不是哥谭，人们也总需要一些和韦恩有关的花边消息才能在闲暇生活中获得快乐。

“我想埃米尔博士研发的向导素注射剂就是为了预防这种极端情况的。”布鲁斯神情轻松，像是不太担心这种事发生，克拉克对自身的五感已经有极强的控制力了，这绝不是靠磨练意志就能办到的事。布鲁斯是最清楚克拉克有多强大的人，这名看似莽撞迟钝的哨兵只是需要提点、需要更多学习——布鲁斯知道自己不会看走眼，就像他那晚贸然决定连接克拉克时那样。

他相信克拉克•肯特值得他的帮助。

“难道你仍在担心会有哨兵在塔里失控？”布鲁斯轻描淡写地瞄了巴里一眼，巴里抖了抖，反而紧张了起来。

“当然不是！”其实布鲁斯说得没错，如果有人质疑韦恩塔里哨兵们的精神状态，他会第一个跳出来反驳，“他不是比较特殊嘛……”

“韦恩塔里没有特殊的哨兵。”将军温和地按了按巴里的肩，“大家都是一样的，一样住在公寓，一样要上课、要训练、要考核，还要还债。”

“好吧，也一样要被布鲁斯•韦恩先揍一顿。”巴里故作无辜地摇头晃脑，虽说他可以等布鲁斯离开后自己调监控来看，但他还是没法忍下向当事人直接打听的八卦欲望，于是看懂他眼神的湄拉立刻开始推波助澜：

“你真的该谢谢布鲁斯那时对你手下留情。”湄拉扬扬眉，“以他今天对克拉克出拳的力道，放在那时，你的鼻子就该歪了。”

多年来，布鲁斯针对新人的摸底测试用的招数都大同小异，对那些没有近身搏斗基础的哨兵来说，光是各种柔术上的技巧就可以让他们对韦恩塔的资助人心悦诚服了。不过今天，当布鲁斯面对克拉克，湄拉看得出除了技巧之外他用上了很少会动用的力量，她知道韦恩塔里没有特殊的人，人们在这里被一视同仁地对待着，但毫无疑问，克拉克•肯特在布鲁斯眼里多少要比其他人更特别一些。

“说到这个，”趁着大家都在偷笑，将军的神色反而变得严肃了些，他看向布鲁斯，像是想到了什么，“詹姆斯先生早前告诉我，说你最近在独自跟进几桩哥谭的帮派械斗案？”

巴里和湄拉收住笑容，转而也看向布鲁斯，他们太清楚这种问话意味着什么了——布鲁斯又恢复了他的哥谭义警身份，哪怕他的伤才刚刚痊愈。布鲁斯垂着眼睛，轻轻嗯了一声算作回应。

“没有什么要向我报告的？我以为这会和最近的失踪哨兵事件有关。”

“确实有一些关系。”布鲁斯瞥向湄拉，对她使了个眼色，湄拉用一个礼貌的微笑拒绝了他，“……只不过理清线索还需要一些时间。”

“希望你记得你的骨折才刚刚恢复。”将军并没板起脸，反正不管他怎么劝阻都对布鲁斯无效，“别去太危险的场合，否则——”

不等将军嘱咐完，有人到访这层的系统提示声就把他们的注意力吸引了过去。他们看向监控，打开的电梯门中，他们的话题中心正左顾右盼地从电梯里走出来。不知是因为上午亲自被斯旺威克迎进来过还是因为他已经成为了岛上的最新名人，值班的哨兵和他攀谈了两句便打开安全门为他放了行。

“肯定是找你的。”湄拉及时推了布鲁斯一把，算作解围，布鲁斯扁扁嘴，还没能反驳，将军也跟着开口：

“去和他聊聊吧。”斯旺威克及时结束了上一个话题，他相信布鲁斯知道自己在做什么。他从不会命令布鲁斯去专门照看什么哨兵，那对他来说是额外的工作与负担，就像他为哥谭所付出的精力一样。不过以他的观察，除了不想让克拉克知道那夜的真相之外，布鲁斯并不排斥和克拉克接触，“在你最适合带他熟悉韦恩塔的事上，我想大家应该没有任何争议。”

“百分百同意。”湄拉举起手，促狭地轻轻笑了一声，“反正我和他之间隔着铜墙铁壁。”

斯旺威克的笑容和巴里一起变得更大了些，尽管和佐德事件有关的一切和种种压力仍压在他的肩上，但和这些孩子们在一起总能让他短暂忘却烦恼。布鲁斯已经拥有一群亲密可靠的伙伴了，但每每看到出现能让布鲁斯格外“在意”的人，斯旺威克仍然会为此感到欣慰。即使他的老朋友离开得匆忙，没有给他留下任何嘱托，他也早已习惯于将布鲁斯当成自己的孩子那样看待了。

不得不出去阻止克拉克擅闯指挥室的布鲁斯在走廊上加快了步伐，他没准备好今天再和克拉克见面，这一天已经莫名地因为克拉克变得漫长了，而总是和克拉克见面给他一种这一天将永远不会结束的可怕错觉。

“呃……”远远看到布鲁斯手势的克拉克停在了通往指挥部的通道外，他知道这儿不能随便进入，这是他留在二层与主动上前要与他切磋一下的哨兵们简单聊天时打听到的。但跟着大部队一起“结束训练”后有些无所适从的他第一个想到的仍然是上来找布鲁斯，他在塔里做的许多事都因为他的迷茫而显得有些没头没脑，但他顾不上考虑那些。所以在看到布鲁斯居然真的还没离开而且还亲自迎接了他时，他在庆幸之外更多感受到的是毫无缘由的安心。

就像他每每听到布鲁斯那把温柔的嗓音时所感受的那样。

“呃，抱歉，我只是想问我该去哪儿找亨利博士，你说过生活方面的事可以找他。”

不等布鲁斯站到他面前，他就清清嗓子发问，靠近他的布鲁斯将手背到了后头，然而克拉克还是瞄到了自己的杰作。

“去问史蒂夫。”明明克拉克随便问个谁都能得到答案，布鲁斯还是放了他一马。他在通道尽头停下，特意和克拉克隔开一段距离。想进入这里，克拉克得通过一系列的严酷考核，他会想留下来吗？留在这儿？成为这儿的一份子？布鲁斯装作无意地扫过那双眼睛，奇怪自己竟然在一位哨兵登岛的第一天就去考虑这件变数极大的事。

“但你说过别太麻烦他，这里每个人都很忙。”克拉克抓了抓衣摆，这会儿局促得又好像他只是个没人关照的小可怜，布鲁斯刚因为他的神情动摇，克拉克却又抬起眉毛，歪过脑袋想去看布鲁斯放在背后的手，“手还疼吗？”

布鲁斯喉咙里猛然呛上了一口气，他逼自己咽了下去，语气重新变得没什么好气：

“没疼过。”

“哦，可能会肿上好几天。”克拉克咧着嘴笑了，布鲁斯注意到他那颗虎牙让他的笑容格外具有欺骗性，“我很了解自己的异常。”

布鲁斯在背后不甘地轻轻甩了甩手，不想和克拉克继续讨论他的伤情，这不丢脸，能把克拉克揍到无法还击已经是他的胜利，但他就是不想让这个强大的哨兵看到自己哪怕一点点的挫败，“还有事吗？”

“呃，我还是不知道我该去哪儿找亨利博士？”克拉克收起笑容，真诚望向布鲁斯请求帮助。

“埃米尔博士的实验室，大部分时候他们在一起工作。”布鲁斯说得很快，大概是突然想起他还得带着这只手去参加晚宴，阿尔弗雷德届时的唠叨让他脸色更加不悦。

“那……明天见？”克拉克试探着问，他不明所以地跟着越过他的布鲁斯转身走在他的后头，见布鲁斯只是敷衍地冲后头摆了摆手，克拉克笑着摸了把脑袋，在布鲁斯看不见的情况下用力伸长手臂挥了挥：

“明天见！”

他的声音很大，值班室内的两名哨兵因此站起来朝外面望了一眼，前头布鲁斯已经越过安全门走了出去，而仍留在安全门内的克拉克仍没回过神来。这一天尚未结束，但这个与他想象中完全不一样的第一天，让他头一次对未知的未来产生了罕见的强烈期待。

布鲁斯立于湖心中央，不断有涟漪自他脚边开始在黑色的湖面扩散开来，波纹的范围由弱变强，证明正有一批哨兵离他蹲点的位置越来越近。戈登传递的信息和他的判断没有偏差，潜藏于哥谭黑夜中的哨兵一直以来都人们想象中要多得多。布鲁斯在斯旺威克询问他时对此避而不谈只是因为他必须得亲自来一趟弄清楚，今晚会出现在港口附近的哨兵到底有几名。天性和能力使然，哨兵向来很少聚集，如果没有稳定持续的向导素辅助和合适的白噪音环境，扎堆的哨兵们不等引来别人注意，就会在他们内部挑起一场战争，精神动物们会互相撕咬，五感带来的伤害会刺激脑部的神经继而引发骚乱。在托马斯建立韦恩塔前的十年间，哥谭和大都会这样可追溯的例子数不胜数，人们对哨兵的排斥和恐惧更是加速了这种情况的恶化，东躲西藏的哨兵们撞在一起，为了争夺适合他们生存的地盘和物资对彼此进行掠夺。如今已经不是那样的时代了，但流浪哨兵们的境遇并未因此变好多少——当然，他们曾有过一段稳定的时期，韦恩塔设置的救助点为他们提供了必需的帮助。而后，凭空出现的佐德破坏了一切。

有关佐德的搜寻毫无进展，斯旺威克和芬奇仍在试图向国务院争取获得更多权限。布鲁斯对此不抱期待，于他而言，他还有时间可以从眼下的线索做起。自堪萨斯事件后至今，哥谭已被韦恩塔确认身份却又被报告失踪的哨兵人数又增加了至少十名。哥谭警局和韦恩塔原本对此一筹莫展，让他和湄拉来往于各个地区依靠通感搜寻哨兵太不切实际，而如果就连湄拉和布鲁斯这样等级的向导都无法搜寻到这些哨兵的踪迹，那作为普通人的他们就很难在现有的线索上继续拓展了。

直到一周前那条寻人启事引起了他的注意。

——那名11岁的失踪女孩佐伊，布鲁斯认识她，甚至于相当熟悉她。当她的父亲还在韦恩塔受训时，他在岛上见过她许多次，那时她只有八岁，直到她跟着弗洛伊德一起离开韦恩塔，她才被她母亲利用限制令带走。那也是弗洛伊德最后一次联系布鲁斯，他主动找到布鲁斯，表示只要他能利用正规途径让佐伊回到自己身边，他就会为自己背叛韦恩塔的事付出代价。布鲁斯知道自己试图制服一名私人雇佣兵是正确的决定，但那却注定了弗洛伊德要和他的女儿分离并烙下对他的仇恨。三年间，他时不时能从警方发布的内部日志上找寻到来自弗洛伊德的手笔，布鲁斯始终在追查如今这位名号响亮的死亡射手，他销声匿迹，只活跃于哥谭那个庞大的地下犯罪网络，了解韦恩塔运作模式以及和警方合作方式的弗洛伊德绝对能在其中混得如鱼得水。而今她的女儿失踪，没人闯入她和她母亲的家，学校没有报告异常，她就那么走在路上然后凭空消失了，以布鲁斯的观点，他不认为这起混在数名哨兵失踪案中的“走失案”是个巧合。

这是个他再次找寻死亡射手的好时机。确认弗洛伊德三周前仍协助一帮劫匪抢劫了金库的布鲁斯相信他会露面。他还想趁此机会打探瑞克的消息，当他们都还在岛上时，他们的交情相较其他人就深厚一些。虽然布鲁斯没有向将军提及，但他个人已经把失联许久的瑞克•弗莱格也列进了失踪名单。布鲁斯排查了近一周内没能得到妥善处理的械斗事件，三场混战，三名死于9mm手枪的帮派分子全部都是臭名昭著的帮派老大安杰罗的手下。这同样不会是巧合，特别是他知道安杰罗和弗洛伊德颇有渊源的情况下。于是他摸到了这儿，他了解哥谭所有适合走私品交易的地点，往来史崔克岛的地下隧道被韦恩塔征用之后，连通大都会和哥谭的霍布斯湾旧港口就成了新的犯罪天堂。他知道最近的混乱会导致安杰罗亲自出面以确保今今晚的交易顺利，失去了一半帮派势力的老大经不起更多损失了。布鲁斯猜这正是弗洛伊德最近频频高调行动的目的，他在逼安杰罗现身，同时却也间接为布鲁斯提供了帮助。对布鲁斯来说，安杰罗雇佣的哨兵越多，局面对他就越有利。

估测约有六名哨兵在这附近后，布鲁斯从通感状态中退了出来，伏于天台的身姿趴得更低，适合夜行的制服和屏障让他能够在夜色之中隐藏自己。弗洛伊德还未出现在附近，如果他来了，布鲁斯多少可以凭两人曾经的连接感应到他。这种擅自行动显然是不被韦恩塔许可的——好在严格来说，他并不完全算是机动部队的一员，所以他完全能够破解权限侵入警方的线路再从监听中分析出哪项犯罪中可能包含哨兵，偶尔他也会帮警方顺手解决一些人类罪犯。纵使斯旺威克反反复复强调布鲁斯在哥谭的种种举措会为他惹来多大的风险，布鲁斯都从未停止过他的行动。

他耐心等待着，没过两分钟，一丝过于尖利的杂音穿透他的耳膜，它比哨兵的脚步声更快地出卖了他的存在。布鲁斯立刻侧转身，循着那讯号从烟管往下攀爬，不消十秒，他便落到地上悄然跟上了前方的黑影。看起来有备而来的弗洛伊德早就踩过点，废弃仓库的窗户会是神射手进行刺杀的最佳埋伏点，不用开门也不用开窗，弗洛伊德就可以将子弹无声无息送进目标的喉咙。控制住弗洛伊德是避免今晚又有人丧生的唯一办法，之后他会去找安杰罗聊聊，看看能不能从他口中问到佐伊的下落，他手底下隐藏身份的雇佣兵们也会是他探听到更多失踪哨兵相关信息的绝佳突破口。

时间紧迫，没有可供布鲁斯借以掩护的遮挡物，也没有可供他犹豫的余地，在弗洛伊德察觉到有人在身后摸向枪的当下，布鲁斯便勒住他的脖子猛地将他向后拉去，被攻击的哨兵反扣住布鲁斯的手臂迅疾转身，还没等他控制好反击的节奏，头部的一阵钝痛让他陷入短暂的晕眩。

他不会想到袭击者居然是一名足以封锁他精神力的向导，这无异于在向他揭露身份。没顾虑太多的布鲁斯霎时间就让指节落到了弗洛伊德的颧骨上，后者一个趔趄，刚想闪身扣下扳机，他的后颈又遭遇了一记重重的肘击——他根本没看见布鲁斯是什么时候闪到他背后的！布鲁斯使足了劲，他并没有轻视他的对手。几年前受训时，弗洛伊德是岛上的明星，他的敏捷性和百发百中的命中率独一无二，几年的雇佣兵履历显然让他的能力在此基础上有了更多提升，他有大把的钱可以购买真正的向导素，感官的发达只会让他变得越来越危险。布鲁斯不得不用屏障将弗洛伊德的精神力短暂地禁锢起来，精神动物无法被释放，弗洛伊德在头痛中嘶吼了一声。厮打并不激烈，失去了精神力辅助的弗洛伊德在近身搏斗上根本不是布鲁斯的对手，从来都不是。甚至不需要过多招式，布鲁斯就撕扯着弗洛伊德的衣服领子将他制压于地。

“别轻举妄动。”

弗洛伊德没有再反抗。这个带着可笑头套的男人不会要他的命。至少他清楚这一点。

“怎么，高贵的韦恩先生要开始掺和私人恩怨了？”弗洛伊德的额头抵在水泥地上，讥笑起来，“新面具不适合你，那猫耳朵是怎么回事？”

“如果是安杰罗绑架了佐伊，”即使被立刻揭穿身份，布鲁斯依旧不慌不忙地选择用变过声的声音和他沟通。他直奔主题，他是来替弗洛伊德寻找女儿的，即使弗洛伊德不相信，他也希望他能阻止弗洛伊德犯下更大的错，“交给我来处理。”

“交给你来处理？”哨兵的语气突然变得愤怒，细长的黑曼巴蛇跟着他变化的情绪出现，他绕在弗洛伊德的肩颈上，对布鲁斯嘶嘶吐着蛇信子的同时露出了上颚前端的毒牙，“几年前你就该对我说这句话！”

布鲁斯料想过他会听到什么，他和弗洛伊德的种种恩怨不该是此时此刻的重点，争吵对解救佐伊和更多哨兵无益，他眯起眼睛，低沉的声音再次响起：

“你知道佐伊在哪？”

“我的女儿不需要你操心，她很安全。”

布鲁斯没想到自己会得到这么个带着轻蔑语气的答案，而处于弱势的弗洛伊德为这一点点口头上的胜利笑了起来，灰褐色的蛇开始往布鲁斯的手臂上移动，它威胁性地绕上了布鲁斯的左臂，试图以此威胁布鲁斯松开手：

“但如果你再缠着我们这些自由的哨兵不放，你就会害死我和佐伊。”他仍在笑着，话语里的警告意味却突然变得明显。布鲁斯耳边捕捉到些微由远及近的引擎声，它们和弗洛伊德话里的指向一起潜进黑夜之中，等着他前去面对。

“你知道什么？”

“这儿不是拷问的好地方。”弗洛伊德攒劲挣动了一下，布鲁斯不惧那条在他身上游走的蛇，再次施力将他摁了回去，肋骨被挤压在地面之上的生疼让弗洛伊德忽略了后颈转瞬即逝的刺痛，“怎么，你不打算把我带回韦恩塔吗？哦我知道了，你又在擅自……”

“瑞克也失踪了。”布鲁斯没给弗洛伊德耍滑头的时间，蛇已经绕上了他的肩颈，他收紧虎口，掐住了弗洛伊德的隆椎，“如果你有他的消息……”

离得更近的引擎声打断了他，亮起的白色车前灯透过窗洒进来，这是布鲁斯向戈登发送信息的好时机，他会负责困住那六名、或是更多的哨兵，戈登带来的警力则可以以正常的流程把安杰罗请去警察局坐坐。

今夜谁都不会丧生在港口。布鲁斯盯着那后脑勺，思考了几秒后，他往后撤开，黑曼巴蛇蛇敏捷地跟着主人一起离开，要传送的信息则在弗洛伊德吃力从地上爬起时被发送，不出一分钟，这里就会被数名警察包围。而布鲁斯必须留在这里，留在这个弗洛伊德挑选好的藏身之所以确保发狂的哨兵不会和人类彼此伤害。

“你要把我送给警察？”布鲁斯附加的屏障仍在向他施压，他勉强忍下头疼，他无法攻击对方，相同的，布鲁斯看起来也不准备再对他做什么了。他不屑地咧起嘴，试图告诉布鲁斯一旦向导离开，那帮废物根本不是他的对手：

“你知道他们困不住我。”

布鲁斯冷静地看向外面，他需要尽快进入通感以确定哨兵的具体数量以便采取下一步行动。

“保护好佐伊，假如情况真的像你说得那么危险，”布鲁斯沉声说道，纳米追踪器已经被植入弗洛伊德的皮下，他只希望放弗洛伊德走是个正确的决定，“还有瑞克，如果他需要帮助，务必要告诉我。”

弗洛伊德看向那双他熟悉的眼睛，面具和伪装的冷漠之下，那双眼睛里蕴含的并不是完全的冷意。灰褐色的毒蛇消失了，弗洛伊德喘了口粗气，干笑了一声：

“别把自己当成救世主，你救不了他们。”屏障仍在发挥效力，但布鲁斯已经转身准备离开，弗洛伊德对着那背影，一时不知是该说他天真的可笑还是继续把怨恨当成面对他时的首要情绪，“她会赢的。”

她？

布鲁斯只来得及闪过这个疑问，仓库外的枪声就逼迫他立刻向他能感知到的、最近的哨兵实施精神连接，弗洛伊德犹豫了几秒，最终在他想再次掏出枪之前，趁着混乱逃脱了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章还挺适合去看看俺精心制作的地图的（疯狂暗示）

九.

不需要闹钟，克拉克也在一天中太阳刚从东地平线升起的时间段准时醒来，其实除非受伤需要恢复，大多数时候他都不需要太长的睡眠。他一直没搞明白这其中的原因，而现在，这些都可以交由韦恩塔里的专家们去研究了。他漱了个口，随手套上仅有的一套运动服便出了门。

克拉克不是起得最早的，塔里热衷于晨跑的人绝非他一个，等他踏出公寓楼，已经有很多和他一样的机动部队预备役哨兵完成了环岛跑的一半路程。地上湿漉漉的，显然在他们进入深度睡眠期间又下了一场雨。史崔克岛得天独厚的地理位置让它拥有着无限近似于温带的海洋性气候，按照图书馆里的种种历史资料记载，除了雨天很多之外，岛上四个季节温度上的区别并不明显，要不是有日历提醒，克拉克根本分不清这到底是不是九月。旭日初升，温和的西南风吹到克拉克脸上，格外让他精神抖擞。这座岛屿的安静带着一种无形的秩序，似乎所有人都将保持沉默当成约定俗成的规矩，而安静对哨兵无疑是向哨兵表达善意的、最友好的方式。克拉克简单做了下热身，穿过公寓楼和体育馆之间的小路跑上了沿着内部建筑物外部铺设的一圈道路，它处在岗哨和生活区的中间，克拉克不太懂军事作战方面的知识，但他隐约猜得出来这些道路在必要时刻应该另有他用。跑过露天体育场的时候，已经有一帮和他一样精力过剩的哨兵在那儿准备来一场橄榄球热身赛了，克拉克想也许自己以后可以向他们讨教讨教这些球类运动的玩法，篮球，橄榄球，棒球……这些理应是他在十八岁前的校园生活中学会的，只是他身上与众不同的特性让他错过了全部。

见往来于这条环岛“公路”上的人不多，不等克拉克许可，白狼便自己跳了出来，撒开步子远远跑到了克拉克前头。白狼比克拉克更快地适应了这座岛，它喜欢这儿，克拉克从第一天就感觉到了，或许是至今没有见到比白狼还有威慑性的精神动物，白狼跟在克拉克身边的时候总让克拉克觉得它越来越肆无忌惮了，它总是挺直耳朵翘着尾巴来回缓慢地摇，边观察环境边摆出一派狼群首领的模样。这缓和了它在被人类攻击后无意识提升的攻击性，却也让克拉克不得不面对自己骨子里其实也存在着一部分被压抑的傲慢。白狼总归是他意识的投射，他没法对此做出否认。

克拉克没有进入全速奔跑的状态，即使以他匀速慢跑的速度，这座陆地面积不过两百多公顷的岛也只需要两个半小时即可完成环岛一周，他特意跑得很慢实质上只是因为他很更习惯这种独自一人的时光。社交并不那么难，融入也的确是他所向往的，但他想，要把他从三十多年的封闭里拽出去，还需要很长一段时间。他对着与他反方向跑动的人友好地点头致意，纵使克拉克已经在塔里成名了，每每这些年轻哨兵看见白狼，总会忍不住投来羡慕和敬畏的目光。精神动物很大程度上和哨兵本人的精神力息息相关，他们都知道这头身长两米的北美灰狼意味着什么，在克拉克听不见的地方，他们也热烈讨论过好一阵机动部队里有谁的精神动物可以和这个神秘哨兵匹敌，结果出了戴安娜的那只金雕之外，他们还真想不出其他能制衡白狼的角色。

“克拉克！等等我！”克拉克行进到岛的西北部能和大都会隔海相望的位置时，后头突然有人追上了他，没等他回头查看，巴里就“飞”到了他的身边。克拉克毫不怀疑巴里跑步的速度远胜大多数正常人，他们在特殊性这一点上很有共同话题。那只漂亮的斑纹灵缇犬跟在巴里的身后，看到白狼的目光扫向它，它稍有些畏惧地躲到了巴里的外侧。

“巴里，早。”克拉克不得不加快速度以跟上巴里，男孩的脸上是不自禁的得意，克拉克在其他方面是很强大，在速度上至少还略逊他一筹。

“早！过会儿要一起吃早餐吗？”巴里和克拉克并排跑着，至少克拉克能在跟上他速度的同时还不会喘粗气，这已经值得他对克拉克另眼相看了。四天接触下来，克拉克倒也没他以为的那么可怕（布鲁斯对那晚战斗场面的描述导致他曾经把克拉克想象得极为彪悍狰狞），而现在，身形彪悍虽说坐实了，狰狞却和看上去温和朴实的克拉克完全沾不上边。

克拉克攒劲跑到巴里前头，对他的邀约仿佛无所适从，“呃，我准备回公寓自己做……”

“别听史蒂夫的，你应该多去机动部队的餐厅，韦恩集团专门为塔里聘请的厨师手艺可棒了！”巴里一边宣传塔里他引以为傲的美食，一边加快速度超出克拉克一段距离。

“我还没有成为机动部队的一员。”克拉克挑挑眉，迎头赶上，他本来不打算和巴里比赛的，可面对另一个哨兵蓬勃的胜负欲，他不可能坐视不理——何况白狼和那只灵缇犬早就没把他们放在眼里一早就因为竞速赛跑消失在他们眼皮底下了，“我以为我不能……”

“噢，布鲁斯给你开了绿色通道呀。”眼见又被克拉克追上，巴里干笑了一声，干脆全速奔跑，风声在他俩之间呼啸而过，他说话的声音也变得断断续续，“我以为你……第一天自己……跑来指挥室时就知道了……普通的通行证……根本没法到达那层。”

克拉克愣了愣，脚步也跟着顿住了，他只以为所有人的通行证在启动电梯时都可以随意到达想去的楼层。他从没想过自己被布鲁斯设为了例外。

“为什么？”为了不被巴里远远甩开，克拉克全力加速迎头赶上，他和巴里差了前后脚的距离，追在他后面问道。

“什么为什么？”巴里还有闲心抓抓被吹乱的头发，他觉得克拉克的问题很莫名其妙。这名哨兵有多特殊从他站在大桥上直言不讳要找布鲁斯时就体现得淋漓尽致了，难道他自己不知道？说起来，刚入塔就被将军视为机动部队的新生力量给予特殊对待，可是让不少年轻哨兵咬牙切齿地眼红到现在呢。

“你很特别嘛。”巴里等着克拉克又和他跑到并排的位置，一时间比起竞赛更想和他好好聊聊，很奇怪，这个壮汉好像只有在面对布鲁斯的时候分外精明，其他时候看起来都有那么些迟钝。当然，历史经验告诉他，这也不过是很多哨兵在试图隐藏自己的多年间学会的本领，伪装能让他们更好地抵挡来自社会的敌意，毕竟，不是谁都能像他那么幸运拥有一个在他一觉醒就把他带进韦恩塔的父亲：

“而且你是佐德事件的当事人，将军还指望能从你身上找到线索呢。”

“这样。”克拉克轻轻应了一声，这不是他第一次被当成例外对待，但这确实是头一次有人如此坦率地告知他这件事并且没让他产生任何不快。

“嘿，别往坏的方面想，好吗？”巴里伸手拍了拍克拉克的肩，他比克拉克年轻好多，但在克拉克面前，他却俨然有一种前辈的成熟，“如果你知道这座岛上有多少哨兵希望自己的特殊之处能被布鲁斯和将军另眼看待，你会大吃一惊的。”

“我确实对此感到荣幸。”克拉克回以坦率的笑容，在他们前头，同样放满了速度的一狼一犬已经能友好的并列行进了。

“当然，如果你能赢过我，我保证你又能再一次名声大噪！”巴里侧过头，对克拉克挤眉弄眼地发起挑战，白狼回转身，兴奋地刨了刨地，克拉克扬扬眉毛，没忍住流露出他那自负的一面：

“我不觉得我会输。”

“比过才知道！闪电，冲！”

不等克拉克回答，巴里就命令灵缇犬和他一起飞速往前冲去。克拉克擦擦鼻子，笑着跟了上去。在他强烈的好胜心的催化下，这个令人愉快的早晨结束于巴里气急败坏的大叫中，只差两步，他不敢相信他以两步之差输给了克拉克！这根本不可能发生！明明布鲁斯前几天还认为他的速度不如自己来着！巴里一边想着怎么找布鲁斯抱怨、怪他的错误判断让自己丢脸，一边垂头丧气地领着克拉克进入了总部大楼一层的餐厅。默默关注这场“比赛”结果的人令人咋舌的多，还没怎么广而告之，大家就对走进餐厅的克拉克投去了敬佩的目光。即使他们为了避免被军方找上门没有让更多人知道克拉克就是堪萨斯那晚的哨兵，他从上岛到现在还是收获了无数关注。

“你现在真的是塔里的大明星了。”巴里耷拉着脑袋，和克拉克一起洗过手后，他带着克拉克开始在自助餐台边打转，“我今天确实不在状态，我们以后必须再好好比一次，答应我，运动会你一定要报名！”

“随时奉陪。”

克拉克笑着回答。他大致扫了一眼取餐台，食物数量之多让他无从下口。除了玛莎减了调味料烹调的食物之外，他对食物从来没有太大的喜好，只要不会刺激他的食道和口腔黏膜，他就都能吃得下去。韦恩塔为哨兵们调配的食物多以白色、绿色、和黄色为主，虽说都是他在岛上的超市能买到的食材，但丰富的做法确实比他单一的、随便搞个三明治的吃法要让他有食欲的多。

“要付钱吗？”克拉克打量着一盘看起来很可口的樱桃派和旁边一份一份盛装好的千层面，第一时间考虑到价钱的问题。韦恩塔远不像不了解它的人们以为的那么冷酷严苛，它生活化到时常让克拉克产生自己正处在正常社会的错觉——每一笔斤斤计较的支出，时刻惦记着的账单数字……也或许它本来就是，只是克拉克看待它的角度尚未往正常的方向扭转。

“放心大胆地欠着吧。”巴里从餐台下方取出餐碟和刀叉，凑齐了一份递到克拉克手里，“以后有的是你出力的时候。”

巴里的语气笃定到就像克拉克早晚会加入机动部队为韦恩塔卖命一样，对克拉克来说，这是一份充满善意的热情。他从巴里手里接过餐碟，对他露出了一个感激的微笑。

或许是第一天的“课”让克拉克产生了不切实际的期待，所以当他好几天没在岛上看到布鲁斯时，也同样产生了意料之外的失落。他不认为这是奇怪的情绪，很显然，出于某种原因，布鲁斯是他在这座岛上最能给他带来亲近感的人。不过这三天的时间倒也足够让他把整座岛都摸索一遍了：他根据清单在尽可能少欠债的情况下购置了必需品，还把图书馆领到的地图贴在了公寓的门后；史蒂夫建议他少去餐厅而是自主去超市采购以便最大化利用公寓里的厨房，他也照做了（韦恩集团开发的有机食物对哨兵的味觉系统非常友好）；他参与每日所有的训练，从早起的晨跑、上午的法律课程再到一整个下午的枪械及格斗训练将他的生活塞得很满。但那重重疑问仍压在他的心头，他在学着适应一种崭新生活的同时并无法忘记他最初决定登岛的原因。埃米尔博士没对他身体结构的异常给出任何解释，这对博士来说似乎也是个难解的谜题。每当克拉克结束一天回到公寓摸出他放在枕头底下的挂坠，他总会闪过一些该不该把它交出来的动摇。他认识了这儿，但也只是认识；他结交了一群友善的人们，但也只是结交，他不熟悉他们，他们对他也是一样。他没有完整地体验过一个和他人融洽共存的环境，就连曾经尝试过的种种工作都会在短期内不了了之。消弭这种无形的隔阂需要多久？一个月？两个月？或是更久？克拉克躺在床上，盯着被他拎在眼前的挂坠发呆，白狼在他的床边趴着，耳朵一动一动，他本应无人造访，这是独属于他的、可以再次安全回到北极的私密时间。

然而一连串的敲门声破坏了这份静谧。叩门声从响起开始就没再停过，听得出来很是心急，被催促之下，克拉克也没怎么确认来人的身份就拉开了门——除了史蒂夫或是机动部队的几个负责人之外，还有谁会找他？

“找我有……”

克拉克急匆匆拉开门，平视的角度里，他什么人都没瞧见。直到眼神稍稍下移，往后退了一小步的他才看到一名身高不到他肩膀的男孩儿向上挑着眼睛，相当不客气地瞪着他：

“听说你欺负了韦恩先生？”

男孩体格不壮，气势倒是很足，年龄看起来也就十四五岁上下，脸上却是肉眼可见的、强装的老成，克拉克搜索着和他有关的回忆，一些对话依稀冒了出来。

“啊，你是那个……”

“你应该听说过了，每个新入塔的哨兵都会被韦恩先生揍一顿。”两个人似乎谁也没在意对方正在答非所问，“除了我。”

比利的眼睛里闪着一种骄傲，他非常刻意地想在克拉克面前表现自己的“特殊地位”，鉴于他的叛逆在克拉克眼里不过是一种可爱的幼稚，克拉克扬了扬眉，心情反而更愉悦了。他想，他是时候习惯时不时就会有陌生人闯进他的人生中了，因为他正踏入一个全新的世界，学着接受一种全新的生活。

“喔，这样。”克拉克配合着男孩，赞同地点点头，“他确实不该打小朋友。”

“我可不是什么小朋友！”比利扯高嗓门喊了一句，走廊里隐约冒出了一段回响，“比利•巴特森，记住我的名字！”

“呃……好的，比利，”注意到比利毫不畏惧地望了他身后的白狼一眼，克拉克猜测他兴许就是哈迪口中那个、有记载的十三岁就觉醒的哨兵，“我是克拉克。”

他友好地伸出手，一点也不意外比利在把他的手拍开后龇牙咧嘴地忍下了疼痛。

“你不该欺负韦恩先生。”比利甩了甩手，又仰起脑袋恶狠狠地对克拉克警告道：“我会让你后悔的！”

“我很期待。”克拉克微微笑起来，他再次伸手想拍拍比利的肩，被比利敏捷地躲开了，“我想韦恩先生会为你保护他的所作所为感到欣慰的。”

“当然！我本来就是他的骄傲！”比利又自豪地笑起来，他往后蹦开，尽可能保持着开门前就摆出的凶狠状态，好吧，克拉克没传闻中那么可怕，他长相俊朗出众，笑起来也阳光，更别说他健硕的体型和那头了不起的巨狼统统让尚未成长到这个地步的比利很是艳羡——但他不能就此倒戈！他可是来帮布鲁斯讨回公道的！这个新来的大个子当着那么多人的面调戏了布鲁斯、还把这件事变成了大家津津乐道的八卦，他可实在为布鲁斯气不过。

“总之不要再欺负韦恩先生了，再这样我一定会要你好看的！”

“好的，我……”克拉克眯了眯眼睛，开始好奇这孩子和布鲁斯之间的故事，布鲁斯虽然在岛上也时时刻刻戴着他的面具，但这几天他在塔里接触过的每一位都相当维护这位在岛外作风荒诞的花花公子，“我尽量？”

“哼，你等着瞧。”比利斜过脑袋，一副被轻视的不忿模样，克拉克被他逗得开怀大笑，笑过后，他认真下来，再次向比利递去了自己的手：

“好的，比利，很高兴认识你。”

比利望着那只手犹豫了几秒，出于某种不必要的自尊，比利快速地轻拍了一下克拉克的手掌后就转身跑远了。白狼在比利跑远后才低低嚎了两声——连它也不想吓唬小孩儿。克拉克边笑着摇头边关上门，至于坐在指挥室的监视屏前看着这一切的布鲁斯，则只是对着比利那飞速跑开的身影无声扯开一个微笑。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

克拉克在一周后才在岛上再次正式见到了布鲁斯。那是下午的格斗训练开始前，先是那股似有若无的、被虚化到和空气融为一体的气味钻进他的鼻腔，而后才是他猛地停下手上的动作扭头看向门口。布鲁斯在西装外套了件长风衣，看起来有些疲倦。除了他之外，克拉克也再次见到了那个主动来敲开他公寓门的比利•巴特森。他跟在布鲁斯身侧，趾高气昂的模样和白狼有得一拼。他斜睨向克拉克，眼神里充满炫耀——看吧，看看我和韦恩先生有多亲近——克拉克笑着摇摇头，对少年的挑衅抱着宽容的态度，哨兵着迷于优秀的向导很正常，何况他十四五岁的时候，没见得就比这小孩好到哪去。

“你们继续，”布鲁斯对看向他的哨兵们摆了摆手，示意不必因为他停下训练，“我只是随便看看。”

他的眼神扫过克拉克，后者正无所顾忌地盯着他。克拉克很想上前问问“你听说早上我跑赢了岛上速度最快的巴里了吗”，等布鲁斯的视线从他脸上移开，他又觉得自己无聊透顶。他猜除了和佐德有关的事之外，布鲁斯并没有什么想和自己聊的。于是他也收回视线，将注意力放到了柔道训练上，根据对他的测试，他已经没有必要再去做任何多余的极限力量训练了，他缺乏的是技巧和经验。克拉克不会知道布鲁斯和博士们就这个问题开了多长的会议，因为他们实在很难为克拉克挑一个合适的训练伙伴，布鲁斯不可能每次都亲自上阵，这只会扩大哨兵们针对克拉克的议论。亚瑟和戴安娜都不打算为了克拉克来学习怎么做一个老师，到了最后，还是哈迪自告奋勇，克拉克训练的问题才得到解决。

“韦恩先生总是这样亲力亲为吗？”克拉克凑到哈迪身边，好奇地咕哝道。

“他是韦恩塔的大老板。”哈迪谨慎地瞟了克拉克一眼，他的目光还似有若无地黏着在布鲁斯身上，这几乎是每个对布鲁斯身份起疑的哨兵必然会有的疑惑，屏障自然能保护他向导的身份不被窥破，但他之于韦恩塔的付出确实和人们对那位游手好闲的亿万富翁的理解有很大出入，“随时来挑选一些以后可能为韦恩集团工作的人并不值得奇怪。”

哈迪转移了话题，他对这事相当得心应手，大多数过后不会再和布鲁斯有深入交集的哨兵都会被糊弄过去——韦恩塔唯一资助人是个绝妙的掩护：

“来吧，复习昨天的。”哈迪示意克拉克系好腰带，同时和布鲁斯交换了一下眼神——反正本来就是他把布鲁斯喊来的，他必须要让布鲁斯看看他训练的这家伙力量到底有多惊人、自己为此又牺牲了多少，以他更喜欢以天赋和精神力来挑选士兵的眼光看，克拉克只要足够服从纪律就可以直接进入机动部队。

“片十字绞和袈裟固的要领，还记得吗？”

见克拉克认真点头，哈迪摆了摆手，让他站正位置。虽说和克拉克的训练中身手老道的他实在是吃了不少苦头，但克拉克学东西的速度之快让他很是欣慰。他依然觉得这个壮硕得堪比一头熊的哨兵会是一个难缠的、麻烦的家伙，不过这和他欣赏克拉克并不冲突。

“这是我们制服罪犯时最常用的招式之一。”就坐在场地边缘的比利抱着手臂冲克拉克喊道，“我一天就学会啦，韦恩先生亲自教的。”

“比利。”布鲁斯在后头出言阻止，“别打扰他们。”

“知道了。”比利吐吐舌头，又乖巧地坐回去，一进塔就能得到青睐直接进入预备役参加训练不说，还是直接由哈迪上校指教！比利既羡慕克拉克，又不愿意让别人看出自己在羡慕，比利还没完全建立自己的精神图景，他不知道怎么保护它不被向导连接，所以看穿比利的心思对布鲁斯来说轻而易举。

“别对他敌意这么大。”布鲁斯揽了懒比利，语气很是温柔，“我觉得你们能成为很好的朋友。”

“他欺负你了！”比利反驳道，同时诧异地看着克拉克两招就把哈迪放倒在软垫上，那可是统领一整支机动部队的上校！哈迪吃痛地叫着“你这个臭小子能不能控制一下牛一样的力气”，比利不忿地扬了扬脑袋，干脆不去看让他更加嫉妒的场面。

布鲁斯也看着那儿，在扭头的克拉克发现他眼里的赞赏之前，他将看不出表情的侧脸留给了他，“谁能欺负我？”

比利转着眼睛想了想，答不上来。他这才想到，叫嚣着要为布鲁斯讨回公道岂不就是在变相承认克拉克的确赢过了布鲁斯还占了他便宜？见放开哈迪的克拉克眼神不停往这边瞟，比利把声音放得很低，又嘟囔着问布鲁斯：

“他真的很特别吗？”

“你也很特别。”布鲁斯淡淡笑了笑，没有正面回答比利的问题，换作十年前，别说阿尔弗雷德，就连他自己都不相信自己会如此擅长和孩子们沟通，韦恩塔教会了他太多，“也许我可以帮你申请让你和他一起训练。”

“真的？”比利眼睛亮了亮，虽说很快又露出犹豫，但布鲁斯知道自己的目的已经达到了，“可是他那么……呃……魁梧，他的胳膊比你的大腿还粗……”

布鲁斯的手搭上比利的肩，继续循循善诱：

“想象一下，要是打赢了他——”

“那我……也能成为岛上的明星？”比利跳了起来，脸上再看不到任何迟疑，而不远处，克拉克再一次撞倒了哈迪搞得他骂了两句脏话。布鲁斯对比利使了个眼色，男孩在布鲁斯起身走向克拉克时跟了上去：

“只是学了点技巧的皮毛，不必太过沾沾自喜。”随着克拉克从哈迪背上退开，布鲁斯伸出手，将哈迪拉了起来，哈迪背对着克拉克，凶狠地瞪了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯靠抿唇掩饰了笑意，刻意让自己的神情看上去带着傲慢的不屑：

“看看哈迪的反应，你注意到你在对力量的控制上有多欠缺了吗？我们要做的只是制服罪犯，不是直接将他们处决。”

克拉克捋了把头发，对哈迪说了声抱歉——这四天他对哈迪说过无数次了，但他习惯于依赖自身的力量，他一直认为那就是他得天独厚的武器。他看着布鲁斯严肃中甚至有些凛冽的脸孔，承认自己确实不擅长控制力量之余，他也对布鲁斯问道：

“那你会来指导我直到我学会控制力量吗？”

“如果你是觉得哈迪上校足够强壮不会被你的力量所伤，比利可能是更适合你的搭档。”没想到布鲁斯不仅不惊慌，还直接转移了话题，比利随着布鲁斯的话蹦到他身边，又故作老成地对克拉克扬起头颅。哪怕他只有三分之一个克拉克那么大，他的肌肉和个头离发育成熟还早得很。

“等等，你们认真的？让一个小朋友……”克拉克被自己的口水噎住了，布鲁斯的用心虽说很巧妙，但把他的练习伙伴从哈迪直接降级为一个只有三分之一个他那么大的小孩？他的肌肉离发育成熟还早得很呢！

“少看不起我！”不用布鲁斯过多的旁敲侧击，克拉克的态度立刻触怒了比利的自尊，他扯着嗓子，嚷了起来：“我掌握的格斗技巧比你多得多！”

“抛开体格和力量，你确实不是比利的对手。”布鲁斯摸了把比利的脑袋，同时却趁比利不注意对克拉克挤了挤眼睛，他在希望克拉克配合，他不能再擅自和克拉克有任何多余的精神交流，所以他只能指望这个未必会如他所愿的哨兵能够领会他的意图。为比利找一名长期的、合适的同伴并非易事，被反复领养退养的经历导致他对合作这事极度没有安全感，他认为克拉克•肯特也有着一样的问题，无论他自己有没有意识到。他和比利在一定程度上有着相似程度，他太过滥用力量的问题必须从源头上根治，当他面对比他弱小得多的人时，他必须懂得力量对于他的意义绝非伤害他人，而他相信比利在这种强大对手的刺激下，也会成长得更快更稳定：

“你应该不会忍心弄伤小孩子吧？”他拍拍比利，克拉克拢拢眉毛，一个几不可见的恍然大悟的表情后，他遵从了布鲁斯的授意。这不会是坏事，他几乎是没有缘由地相信布鲁斯做出的决定，不止是因为那把声音又嵌进了他精神图景中某个亟待填补的空缺，布鲁斯•韦恩是个操纵人心的高手，面对那双盈着光彩、在必要时填充进示弱情绪的焦棕色眼睛，克拉克发现自己根本说不出拒绝。

“那以后就……”克拉克弯了弯膝盖，比起低头看向比利，这一次，他选择和比利平视，他对着比利伸出手，至少他了解怎样的笑容能让他展开友好的姿态：“多多指教了？”

“哼。”比利气呼呼地伸出手，握住了克拉克那只有力的手掌。克拉克笑起来，而视线的余光里，他看到布鲁斯无声地对他比了一个“谢谢”的口型。

随着拉娜道谢的声音，布鲁斯在原本属于拉娜的位置上坐下。指挥室的其余数十名记录员仍认真地待在那圈环形的屏幕前专心致志地关注着数块监控，这不是件轻松的工作，即使更多的威胁来自岛外，他们也得随时随地注意岛上各处的情况。布鲁斯的视线掠过数块分屏，左上角覆盖史崔克岛西侧的摄像头记录了史蒂夫带着一帮哨兵聚在停机坪围绕一架轻战机做讲解的过程；东侧的露天篮球场上，巴里奔跑跳跃的身影格外引人注目；亚瑟和湄拉正并肩走在环岛的那条小公路上，他们没有牵手，但两人之间间隔的距离比布鲁斯上次发现他们又一起散步时近了很多；总指挥大楼一层实验室里，亨利博士和埃米尔博士正在把磁极贴片分别贴到阿尔弗雷德的各处皮肤上，他即将进行一场布鲁斯强制要求他每三个月做一次的全面体检；再往右看，二楼的训练场地里依然能看见哈迪在帮助哨兵纠正错误的空手道招式，而在那块分屏的右下角，布鲁斯可以隐约看到比利和克拉克的脸时不时一晃而过。

布鲁斯想都没想便将那块监控屏放大直到它占据半个屏幕。了解布鲁斯的人都清楚他有多在意自己的隐私，那重重的屏障和绝不轻易出现的精神动物足以说明，但那也仅仅只是针对他自己的，他的隐私不可冒犯，这些需要考察的哨兵们可就不一样了。诚然，大多哨兵在进入生活和训练正轨一周后，布鲁斯就会把持续观察的工作交给记录员们，然而即使克拉克已经正式在这里住了半个月了，布鲁斯还是无法停止对他的深入分析。比起面对面，他更多地选择了用监控观察克拉克。基本上，克拉克和最初给他的观感相差无几，他不太热衷于社交（也或者是还不习惯和哨兵交流），除了对他比较热情的史蒂夫和巴里以外，他还没有能多说两句话的朋友。过去的经历让他倾向于保留更多独处的时间，这在哨兵身上很常见，而布鲁斯暂时不确定克拉克会不会在之后做出改变——他可以保持这样的性格，只是如果他要加入机动部队（前提是他真的想加入而不是在博士们解开他身上的谜题后就一走了之），他就必须学会什么是合作。这是个异常艰难的过程，作为过来人的布鲁斯自然深有体会。他在生活上不是个挑剔的人，甚至可以说是相当不拘小节，韦恩塔给了哨兵构筑更好生活的权利，他却从衣着到饮食都十分精简。一旦不再能随便进入哨兵的精神图景，布鲁斯就发现克拉克在某些方面简单得惹人发笑，就像他穿来岛上的那件明显不合身的外套上的破洞，但在某些方面，他又是如此的深不可测。这是一种需要时间来慢慢解析的矛盾，布鲁斯很愿意付出更多时间去研究存在于这名黑暗哨兵身上的矛盾。

画面里，他正被比利反绞着手桎梏在地，比利的姿势完美，不过体会过克拉克力气有多大的布鲁斯很清楚要不是克拉克克制了力量本能的释放，再好的技巧也不能拿他怎么办。这才是克拉克和比利合作的第七天，他却已经成为比利合作得最久的训练搭档了。自比利被他带上岛，过去一年里的其他哨兵不是因为太容易伤到比利、因为这种忌惮影响到了自己的训练就打退堂鼓，就是因为被比利处处挑刺而再次被哈迪拆开。克拉克•肯特绝对不是什么好脾气的人，布鲁斯至少看穿了这一点，不过面对比利，克拉克倒很是包容，虽然他时不时也会摆出”看在你是小孩子的份上就放过你“的样子气得比利哇哇大叫，但整体来看，他在尽可能保护比利自尊心的情况下也渐渐摸索出了控制力量的节奏。这一点在三天前哈迪对将军的汇报中有所体现，克拉克被哈迪单独从这班受训哨兵里拎出来，接着上校花了至少一分钟来夸赞克拉克的进步有多明显。强化的五感让哨兵们更容易接受新知识，只是与此同时，他们要把更多的注意力集中在如何不让这些能力伤害自己上。也正因此，已经对五感有着极强控制力的克拉克才会脱颖而出。

布鲁斯调小画面，向克拉克比划着要求再来一场的比利和笑着同意的克拉克缩进了小小的方格中。另一头，套上风衣的阿尔弗雷德和两位博士先后握了握手，检查报告同一时间传送到了布鲁斯手机上，布鲁斯点开它，做好了身体硬朗的前特种兵几分钟会对他抱怨的准备。日渐年老的哨兵五感退化的速度远跟不上控制力，不管阿尔弗雷德对他强调多少次向导素可以让他免受痛苦，布鲁斯还是会强迫他每三个月来做一次全面的检查。

“很遗憾您又一次浪费了塔里宝贵的医疗资源。”

确认全部数值都在正常范围内于是放下一颗心的同时，阿尔弗雷德声音也由远及近传来。坐着的记录员们热情地向这位总是会给他们带来美味甜品的老人道了声好，不意外从他手中接过了一整盒提子奶酥。

布鲁斯背着阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，没去反驳。看起来是他制衡了阿尔弗雷德，其实他清楚这是阿尔弗雷德在对他做出退让。

“埃米尔博士认为你可以适当减少一些高强度锻炼。”布鲁斯对背着手站到他身边的阿尔弗雷德举起手机，“扫描显示你的关节磨损比三个月前又严重了一些。”

“运动能有效转移我对于韦恩家子嗣后代问题的忧虑。”阿尔弗雷德镜片后的眼睛准确找到了不久前才被布鲁斯调小的那块，他早就想见见这位能让布鲁斯靠自残才仓皇断开联结的神秘哨兵了。

布鲁斯抿紧唇，回以一个尴尬的假笑，“不如你去和博士们一起喝个下午茶？我听到他们邀请你了。”

“如果您能多出去约约会，我想我会有更多时间去享受纯正的英式下午茶。”

阿尔弗雷德面无表情地拿走了原本属于布鲁斯的那盒茶点，再一次吃瘪的布鲁斯来不及把它抢回来，老人就拎着他优雅地转身朝外走去。

“那是我的！”

“现在不是了。”

“你去哪儿？”

布鲁斯明白自己是在明知故问，在他还没有成长到能在韦恩塔独当一面时——或者说更久远一些，当他的父母着手建立韦恩塔的初期，这位来自英国的黑暗哨兵帮助他的父母挑选了第一批进入“机动部队”的哨兵。那时候他们还没有这么完善的运作机制，机动部队也仅仅只是一个用以在必要时维护整座塔的安全的小队，在向导稀少的情况下，黑暗哨兵对同类的审视和判断为建立机动部队的雏形起到了至关重要的作用。也只有布鲁斯知道，这位能力卓绝而忠诚的哨兵是因为什么原因才从韦恩塔这个关键位置上离开自此一心留在哥谭。这些年来，每每塔里来了天赋惊人的哨兵，阿尔弗雷德都会忍不住带上见面礼亲自去见见对方。他从未停止过为韦恩夫妇效力，以付出一切的方式。 

布鲁斯抚抚沉甸甸的心口，他再次放大不久前刚缩小的屏幕，看着阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠地进入了克拉克所在的监控区域。


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

克拉克捧着那盒黄油香气在他鼻尖四溢的甜点，满脸的受宠若惊，比利从门里探出个脑袋，对阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手，老人对那小鬼头笑了笑，再看向克拉克时，他起初严肃到有些锐利的神情也跟着缓和了些许。

“我……还没问您的……”

“阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯。”很清楚克拉克惊惶之下想要问什么的阿尔弗雷德顺着接话，这哨兵的反应和其他与他初次见面的哨兵大同小异，但阿尔弗雷德要观察的并不是这个，“肯特先生，希望我的冒昧没有打扰到您。”

“没有，没有，谢谢……谢谢您的……呃，点心。”克拉克仍旧用双手将礼物捧在胸前，礼貌的有些过于虔诚。面前的老人虽已染上不少白发，但他精神矍铄神采奕奕的模样依然能让克拉克辨别出对方早年是一位多么强健优秀的哨兵：

“您找我是因为……？”

“我对肯特先生的事迹有所听闻，欢迎您来到韦恩塔，这是一份迟来的见面礼，希望不会太晚。”

克拉克就是那位上了电视的黑暗哨兵在塔里仍是个秘密，考虑到这是公开场合，阿尔弗雷德特地没有提及具体的事件，不过这足以让克拉克听明白阿尔弗雷德至少是和机动部队的指挥层相熟的人员了——韦恩塔退役的哨兵？隐约的猜测一闪而过，老人只让他感到莫大的善意，很快克拉克又觉得他自己必要去揣测什么。

“我真的……非常感谢，我……抱歉，我很久没收过礼物了。”克拉克从对方的话中听不出任何刺探和应付，这不是他在岛上第一次真正感觉到被欢迎，但这却是他时隔很久以后正式收到了一份“礼物”，上一次是什么时候？也许那得追溯到上中学前乔纳森抱回家的小狗了。他不知道这盒甜点除了见面礼之外还会不会有什么其他的意义，不过克拉克乐于给它套上温情的定义。

“别太在意，如果您觉得口味还过得去，以后我可以随时让布鲁斯带给您。”

阿尔弗雷德背过手，希望自己放松的姿态可以让这位年轻人褪掉一些拘谨。即使只有这么几分钟的接触，他也已经有了一个大概的结论，这位黑暗哨兵的精神力是他这些年来所接触过的最为外放强势的，好在他同时还有着很好的控制力（精神体在感知到另一位哨兵的精神力时没有遵循本能跳出来证明了这一点）；他看起来拘束而谦虚，就算布鲁斯所描述的“他因自身的强大偶尔也会不自觉的狂妄”是真的，阿尔弗雷德也不觉得有什么问题。这在哨兵身上可太常见了，当他来到史崔克岛，最重要的事就变成了这群骄傲的哨兵在韦恩塔会得到什么样的改变。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克腰脊猛然挺得更直，就好像白狼在后面撞了他一下，“我知道这么问很唐突，但您是……？”

“潘尼沃斯先生是韦恩先生的唯一克星，你记住这点就好啦！”

又从后面探出脑袋的比利适时解答了克拉克的疑惑，他冲阿尔弗雷德挤挤眼睛，由他来回答这个问题显然比让阿尔弗雷德自己和克拉克打哑谜强，阿尔弗雷德露出些许笑容，向比利点了点下巴后和克拉克道了别。这场会面简单到有些没头没脑，克拉克仍在讶异，比利的描述让他一时摸不着头绪，直到那笔挺的身板走远，克拉克才迷迷糊糊地转身走向比利：

“潘尼沃斯先生到底是……”

“你吃不吃啊？不吃就给我咯！”比利压根没打算回答克拉克的问题而是直接跳起来抢走了克拉克抱着的甜点盒。看这个处处压他好几头的大个子被阿尔弗雷德搅得糊里糊涂还真是让他神清气爽——特别是当他发现潘尼沃斯先生看克拉克的目光带着欣赏之后。他知道克拉克是与众不同的，但就连布鲁斯的管家都这么喜欢他，他就真有点儿吃味了，要知道，在克拉克上岛之前，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的哨兵明明是他来着！

“等等，这是送给我的。”克拉克忙不迭追进去把纸盒抢回来，这于他而言可是一份极其珍贵的礼物，“可潘尼沃斯先生到底是谁？他和布鲁斯有什么关系？”

“小气！不给我饼干就自己去问韦恩先生吧！”

比利朝克拉克做了个鬼脸以后就转头飞扑到了哈迪背上，哈迪踉跄着往前跨了一步，见是比利在和他玩闹便也没多说什么。克拉克环视着训练场，他知道自己去问哈迪也好或是随便找个人问一问都能问出答案，不过他没有这么做，因为他发现比利的玩笑听起来还真的个不错的主意。

“有什么看法？”

阿尔弗雷德前脚才跨出电梯，守在电梯旁的布鲁斯后脚就跟上了他。他不是每次都会追着阿尔弗雷德询问他对那些招眼的哨兵有何评价的，可克拉克•肯特相较其他人确实要特殊不少，他尚未全面摸透他身上到底有多少谜，如果阿尔弗雷德能从侧面给到他一些看法多少也能提供帮助。

“控制力有待磨练，他的精神力远超控制力，即使如此，他对五感的控制力是我见过的、在没经受过专门训练的哨兵中最好的。”阿尔弗雷德径直往他的座驾走，“除此之外，我看不出他有太多值得你挑刺的地方。”

“你又没跟他打过架。”布鲁斯嘟囔着，“别的呢？”

“看上去他对韦恩塔适应得不错。”阿尔弗雷德拿出车钥匙，随手按下解锁，“我认为他很有加入机动部队的潜质。”

“这由不得我们，我可不确定能不能让他一直留在这里，别忘了，他来这儿只是想解开自身的谜团。”布鲁斯提醒阿尔弗雷德，这位他赞扬的哨兵上岛的目的可不单纯，“你知道的，开端总是很好，但不会一直这么好。”

每一位来到岛上的、天赋异禀的哨兵总会给他带来能留在机动部队这样的错觉，然而太多的前车之鉴让他认识到事情不可能永远如此圆满。他能多大程度改变这些哨兵的天性？他又能为韦恩塔、为哥谭带来多少变化？纵使已经以向导的身份努力了那么多年，他都仍未找到这个问题的确切答案。

“我听说他还想找到那位帮助了他的向导。”阿尔弗雷德停下了拉车门的手，他不打算再千篇一律地劝导布鲁斯这不是他的错，那些曾被寄予厚望的哨兵选择离开并不能说明韦恩塔和布鲁斯的失败，也许布鲁斯清楚，只是他选择将责任都扛了下来：

“相比离开的人，他拥有更多的感恩之心。”

他想，克拉克•肯特会是不一样的。就像亚瑟，就像戴安娜，像更多选择了留下的人那样。阿尔弗雷德相信这独属于哨兵对哨兵之间的客观直觉足够准确，毕竟在克拉克之前，上一个给他这份感觉的是比利•巴特森而不是弗洛伊德•劳顿。

“但愿如此。”布鲁斯顿了下，才小小声地说道。他帮阿尔弗雷德拉开车门，目送他离开后又回到了地上二层，他还有一些事要同将军商量，不过他没想到，当电梯门打开，守在门口等他的人变成了克拉克，他则变成了被尾随跟上的人。

“不管潘尼沃斯先生是谁，我都想让他知道我真的很谢谢他的心意。”克拉克捧着空了一半的盒子，那些酥饼没有特意使用对哨兵友好的原材料，不过控制得恰到好处的糖粉和奶油依旧让它美味可口：“那对我来说非常珍贵。”

“还有事？”

布鲁斯淡淡瞥了他一眼，他原本想甩开他，可这哨兵在他身边亦步亦趋跟着却迫使他不得不在进入总指挥室前停下来。

“你很忙？”克拉克观察着布鲁斯的神情，他现在已经不太会把布鲁斯脸上的不耐烦当真了，那和布鲁斯周身的屏障一样都更像是他习惯性的伪装，“我想和你聊聊比利那孩子，毕竟他现在是我的训练搭档……”

搞清楚阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯是谁并不真的那么重要，既然布鲁斯看起来不想和他深入聊那个话题，那他就该见缝插针找出更好的借口。布鲁斯对比利的关心程度不亚于对自己的，显而易见这会是个很好的理由。

布鲁斯眼里果不其然闪过在意和警觉。

“我总觉得他既喜欢我又……不怎么喜欢我。”克拉克朝着另一侧的走廊尽头望望，对布鲁斯做出类似邀请的示意，真的和他一起再下去闲逛有些不切实际，克拉克觉得哪怕他们只能聊五分钟，站在能望向岛上风景的窗口也总比堵在走廊上强：

“他就是你们提过的那个十三岁就觉醒的孩子吧？他真的很特别。”

“特别在塔里不是什么稀奇事。”布鲁斯接受了克拉克的提议，他侧转身，和克拉克一起迈向长廊另一头，“你也很特别。”

“我十四岁的时候可没比利这么活泼外向。”克拉克笑了笑，他宁愿把布鲁斯的话当成夸奖，“我一直都是一个人。”

“你现在不是了。”

布鲁斯说得很是轻描淡写，克拉克感激地看了布鲁斯一眼，后者正平视向前方，假装没看到克拉克投来的视线。

“是你发现比利把他带来岛上的吧？所以他才那么喜欢你。”

“他偷救助点的食物时被我发现了。”布鲁斯收住脚步，将手臂支在玻璃内侧的栏杆上后向前倾过身，他向左扭头，看着克拉克弯腰郑重地放下甜点盒，这让布鲁斯相信他是真的很珍视这份普通的不能再普通的见面礼，“在那之前，他被他的生母抛弃，在无数个领养家庭之中辗转。”

“所以你给了他一个家。”克拉克选择背靠向栏杆，他也同样向左转过头，等着布鲁斯说话，他们好像不知不觉间就能进入这样一种平和聊天的氛围，这让克拉克有些出乎意料。在他这段时间的听闻里，布鲁斯•韦恩可不是一位能够轻易靠近的风云人物，他和其他人之间的距离感并不仅仅是源于他亿万富翁的身份。但不知是他们本就有更多“渊源”还是布鲁斯对他格外关注，布鲁斯对他而言从来都不像他人想象中的那样神秘冷漠。

“你真的相信韦恩塔会成为他的家？”布鲁斯的目光瞬间变得犀利，它们刺向克拉克，让听者更快地明白自己在意有所指什么：

“在你认定韦恩塔能帮助你之前，你似乎从未想过韦恩塔之于哨兵有正面意义。”

他希望阿尔弗雷德的评价不止是出于美好的希望和安慰，他希望那都会成真，可是在此之前，他必须弄明白克拉克•肯特到底在想什么。不止是现在，他必须透彻了解这名哨兵曾经如何看待这座从没想过要造访的岛屿。

“我承认我曾一度认为韦恩塔不过是个过于理想化的乌托邦。”克拉克吸了口气，坦诚地说，他曾经很擅长在人群中隐藏自己，但在布鲁斯面前，他决定展露自己的真实和坦率：

“我当时觉得，这种把处在人类社会边缘和夹缝中的特殊群体聚集起来的地方，只会让哨兵的处境更加艰难，他们已经被这个世界选择性忽视了，进入韦恩塔之后，他们会失去更多在人类社会生存和发声的机会……抱歉，我知道选择独自远远避开的我没太多资格说这些，可我总是在想，为什么要选择遵从这样的现状、做挤压哨兵生存空间的帮凶呢？人们和哨兵原本可以友好相处，只是我想不出好的方法，我为我无力改变的现状感到痛苦，甚至自责……”

他回转身，变成了布鲁斯一样用手臂支在栏杆上的姿势，他向右看，布鲁斯正一眨不眨地盯着他：“要是你好奇是这个，那这就是以前的我最真实的想法。”

克拉克原以为布鲁斯会和他争辩几句，指责他曾经的盲目，指责他不愿去了解真相的偏激。然而布鲁斯没有发表任何刻薄的见解，他只是缓缓地撇过脑袋望向窗外，把柔和的侧脸留给了他，和煦的风拂进来，布鲁斯的语气都因这微风变得沉缓：

“放弃少数人的权益来维护多数人的利益是世界常态。”他看向大楼外那一整片的静谧，想起托马斯对他说过许多次的话，“不要责怪世界，趋利避害是人类生来生来就拥有的本能。”

而这些与众不同的哨兵因恐惧的本能不被普通人类社会所包容，他们必须忍受发达的五感带来的痛苦，他们如果不能学会妥协就必须学会伪装，他们找不到属于自己的位置，怀疑自己存在的意义……在把他们变得特殊、赋予他们出众能力的同时，上帝也公平地让他们付出了相应的代价。多年里，布鲁斯从未忘记过托马斯和玛莎对他说过的话，而那被他用来时时刻刻提醒自己，永远不要忘记韦恩塔存在的真正意义：

“我父母的初衷正是想告诉那少数人，他们并没有被放弃。”

“他们一定会为你骄傲的。”

克拉克脱口而出，他看着布鲁斯，恍惚间才发现这把低哑柔软的声音又嵌进了他的心底。

“你真的这么认为？”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，似乎觉得克拉克的话太过天真太过傻气那样淡淡笑了笑——但如果克拉克是真心这么认为的，他不免又希望这代表克拉克在上岛这么多天后真正理解了他正身处的这座岛意味着什么。某种层面上，他知道阿尔弗雷德说的是对的，克拉克•肯特有着比其他哨兵更温暖的内心，正是这份与生俱来的善良让他选择站出来独自对抗佐德，也让他就这样突兀地闯进了布鲁斯的视野。

“当然，你怎么会对此有所怀疑？”

布鲁斯安静了下来，没有回答。他有各种各样的理由让他觉得自己愧对了托马斯和玛莎一手建立的成就，那并不能轻易向克拉克倾诉。也或者任何人都不能。

“我很少去想我是否真的很不幸，同样，我也很少去想，原来我那么幸运。”克拉克没让沉默延续，他绕开布鲁斯不愿讨论的话题，选择继续让布鲁斯了解自己：

“尽管我不清楚我的亲生父母究竟是什么人，但我的养父养母从未让我感受到我是被抛弃的，也是他们教会了我磨练自己的感知，将观察力集中在我想注意的事物上。*别误会，我不是因为对比了比利的遭遇才有此感慨，我只是……我只是突然发现我其实拥有很多，所以我想谢谢你。”

没想到克拉克会这么说的布鲁斯反而皱了皱眉。这就是他不再轻易连接哨兵精神图景的坏处了，克拉克•肯特于他来说成为了一个难以琢磨的存在，他猜不透对方下一秒会说什么做什么，也摸不准那代表什么、又是否真实。这窘迫的状态不是不难打破，同样他就得付出被这个敏锐的哨兵识破身份的代价。其实真的被他知道了自己就是帮助他的向导又能怎么样？布鲁斯考虑过这个问题，不过他并没有得到答案，而他持续加厚的屏障显然是因为抗拒被不熟悉的人知晓真实身份的习惯使然。

“在来到韦恩塔之前，我根本没想过有一天我可以好好和谁聊一聊我真实的想法。”

克拉克边说着，边下意识拿手肘碰了碰布鲁斯的，他没有多想，他只是顺着自己说的话配合做出了一些肢体语言，不知是不是他的错觉，布鲁斯绷着脸不着痕迹地抽回手臂站直时，克拉克从余光里，隐约看到一团灰黑色的绒毛在布鲁斯的屁股后头一闪而过。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

巴里从桌子底下把自己早餐剩余的一把坚果塞到亚瑟手里后又若无其事地窝回椅子里，亚瑟用手肘捅了下身边的湄拉，大约猜到要给她递什么的湄拉拒绝摊开手掌不说，还把椅子往戴安娜那儿挪了挪，戴安娜忍俊不禁地冲亚瑟揶揄地挤了挤眼睛，气得亚瑟只好一把将坚果全塞进了自己嘴里。和他们隔开了两张椅子的拉娜正打开笔记本，准备着在必要时挑一些重点记录，这不是寻常正式开会的氛围，或者说除了布鲁斯和斯旺威克之外，其他人都甚是放松。

“这是戈登送来的口供，这六名隐藏哨兵几天前在一场枪火交易中被我发现并由哥谭警局协助逮捕。”见悉索声全部平息，布鲁斯才把手机上的信息投放到电子屏上，为了让大家尽快理清线索，视频证据被提前整理成了文字版本。从那上面可以看到，被逮捕的六名哨兵全都效力于安杰罗的黑帮、在枪战或是械斗时冲锋陷阵，至于为什么他们会如此招摇地成群结队出现，则是因为最近的雇佣哨兵死亡事件让安杰罗紧张不已，他怀疑这是针对他的报复，可惜他的仇家实在太多，所以他没能像布鲁斯一样第一时间就把嫌疑人锁定为弗洛伊德•劳顿。至于他们被雇佣的过程则表述得很模糊，六个人都声称他们是通过中间人的介绍才进入安杰罗的帮派，至于这位中间人是谁就连他们也不太清楚。这一点上，布鲁斯相信他们没有撒谎，他很确定这位中间人是一名隐藏的向导，只有他们，才拥有让哨兵迷迷糊糊做出决定还忘了大部分细节的能力。

不过相比起布鲁斯想让大家了解的，包括将军在内的所有人第一时间想到的则是另外一件事。

“你又去冒险了？！”经历过太多次这种状况的亚瑟故作不悦地瞪着布鲁斯，抢在将军生气之前掌握了话语权，他的脸上写着“这么有趣的事怎么不叫上我”，而碍于将军变得威严肃穆的神态，他又机敏地立刻转变口风，“你看你又惹将军生气了。”

“我要是你早就已经说了一百句道歉了。”戴安娜对布鲁斯抬抬眉毛，视线却不停往将军身上瞟——所有人都在这么做，湄拉不动声色地撇了撇嘴，巴里则转着眼珠时刻准备着缓和气氛。通常来说，所有人都一心向着布鲁斯的场面只会火上浇油，不过多年下来，深知无法阻止布鲁斯继续去做哥谭无名义警的斯旺威克显然已经很习惯当下的情况了。

“我只是稍稍帮了点忙。”面对将军脸上依然清晰可辨的严肃，布鲁斯轻声解释了一句，“我是为了调查弗洛伊德失踪的女儿才追查到这条线索的，见到他之前，我认为之前的几起哨兵死亡案件都出自他之手。”

即使看出了布鲁斯转移话题的意图，斯旺威克还是默许他这么做了。

“见到他之后呢？”巴里观察着将军缓和下来的脸色，替众人发问后又很快意识到了什么，“等等，所以你真的见到那家伙了？”

这可是一号大家都尽量避免在布鲁斯面前提起的人物，毕竟弗洛伊德走的时候可是和布鲁斯闹得很不愉快来着。

关切的眼神又纷纷投到布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯忽略了它们，他不希望大家把注意力放到早已过去的往事上，那不是重点：

“我只是想确认他女儿是否安全。”

“所以安全吗？”

“目前来看，是的。”布鲁斯轻点下颌，又想起弗洛伊德的话，也许他对自己仍有许多怨恨，但他的确不会拿佐伊的安危来说谎。

“见到他之前，我以为是安杰罗绑架了他的女儿，他则通过射杀安杰罗的手下进行威吓和复仇。直到他告诉我，这和他的女儿无关，这纯属他们之间的私人恩怨。”

“你不相信他说的？”戴安娜轻松听懂了他的潜台词，如果这事只是私人恩怨，大可不必把手头没事的人都召集来开一场临时会议。

“他提到了一位女性。”布鲁斯看了眼将军，又望向众人，“我不知道具体指向谁，但我确定‘她’和近来的哨兵失踪案有直接关系。”

“为什么我不是特别惊讶？”亚瑟指着自己，眼神在大家脸上梭巡了一圈，如果说一开始的哨兵失踪只是偶然事件，当这个诡异的状况持续了四个多月，就算没有实质性的证据，也没人会怀疑这是一场只针对哨兵的、有明确目的和计划性的阴谋。

“她有多大可能是像你们一样强大的向导？”戴安娜把眼睛从湄拉同样若有所思的侧脸上移开转而和认真聆听着的将军交换了一个视线。

“百分之一百。”布鲁斯头一次在这件事上做出如此笃定的结论，“我认为她长期潜伏在哥谭的地下犯罪网络中。”

这依然是个很朦胧的猜想，却至少能为他们未来的行动指明方向，除了他和湄拉之外，机动部队的人越少参与到事件调查中就会越安全。

“这很合理。”湄拉对于布鲁斯未说出口的意图心领神会，“她会比我们更清楚隐藏哨兵的生活情况和出没场所，她甚至不需要达到我和布鲁斯这样的能力，只要她有足够的能力隐藏自己，她就同样可以轻而易举让那些没有受过专业训练的哨兵听命于她。”

“好吧，如果‘她’真的存在，她收集那么多哨兵是要干吗？”巴里用手撑住自己的脑袋，陷入一种迷惑，他也觉得这个推测合理，但是动机说不通，“而且抢在警局和机动部队之前把那些受伤的哨兵带走可不是一件容易的事，好吧我就是在说迪戈尔•哈克尼斯，或者还有……佐德？”

布鲁斯几不可见地拢了拢眉毛，他不想草率，这是他最初即使有所疑虑也没将这两件事联系在一起的原因，因为除了背后有一整支专业队伍支持之外，布鲁斯也无法摸透其行为背后的动机。不过不管怎么样，哨兵——无论死去的还是活着的——在他们眼皮底下轻易消失都是需要他们重视的情况。

“可以再好好查查之前那些失踪案件。”戴安娜显然也同意巴里的看法，“多看一些监控，也可以再走访走访附近的店铺，我不相信他们真的能做到不留一点痕迹。”

“我会和戈登协商，让警局的人负责走访的部分。”布鲁斯抢在有人自告奋勇前头做出安排以表明这事没有商量余地，“其余的交给我和湄拉就好。”

“你又想——”亚瑟发出抗议，他刚抬起胳膊，就被湄拉一把拽了下来。

“你最好听布鲁斯的。”湄拉对他使了个眼色，又向布鲁斯勾勾嘴角，基于向导的立场，她理解布鲁斯的用心，“我相信‘她’真的存在，就像我相信‘她’绝不是一位简单的对手一样。”

“也许不止一位。”布鲁斯抿抿嘴角，好在他和这些伙伴们之间不需要太多放在嘴上的感激，“我们会把他们找出来的。”

“下次单独行动前，我希望你能先和我报备。”

直到布鲁斯说完，全程没有发表太多意见的斯旺威克才缓缓开口，他看着布鲁斯，语气和眼神里不再有让人敬畏的威严，这才更容易打动布鲁斯，只不过所有人都明白他并不是为了达到这个目的才故意拿出这种姿态的：

“尽管这并不能减少我的担忧，但我依然希望你这么做。”

“我……”布鲁斯舔了舔舌头，话也好像因为这个停顿说不流畅了，他迟疑了几秒，最终垂下了怀着歉意的眼角，“抱歉。”

斯旺威克轻叹一口气，太多时候，他都得和自己也许过于累赘的担忧做一番斗争，他得告诉自己布鲁斯早就不再是那个惊惧无助的孩子了，他能解决所有麻烦，他的秘密身份，他真正在为哥谭做的事，他打过交道的那许多哨兵……这所有一切都只会让他更加强大无畏。

至少看起来是这样。

“埃米尔博士上线了。”见气氛有所缓和，拉娜审慎地给将军看了眼电脑，“他说他想和我们聊聊克拉克。”

将军转动了椅子，和大家一起再次看向大屏幕，上头文件被替换成埃米尔博士的身影，他正站在实验室的一台仪器前，和大家简单地打了个招呼。

“长话短说，如果想弄清楚克拉克•肯特细胞中所体现的异常，恐怕要追溯到他的父母。多方面的序列组测试结果表明这来自遗传，而非其基因自身的变异。”

这同样没引起太大的惊讶，仿佛大家一直在等的就是这样一个结果，何况除了惊人的体力和耐力还有令人望而生畏的强健体魄外，克拉克这两周以来和过往那些锋芒毕露的哨兵倒也没太大区别。

“他要是找得到他的父母，想必也不会躲了三十三年后最终决定上岛了。”

亚瑟直接揭露了这个多少有些沮丧的事实，他们能去哪儿找克拉克的父母？

“你们说……”巴里飞快地眨了眨眼睛，也不知这个大胆的想法突然冒出来和他最近跟着将军整理了大部分佐德的既往资料有没有关联，“他会不会和佐德有关系？我是说……为什么有人想尽办法不让我们找到佐德的尸体？佐德三十三年前死亡，一‘复活’就满世界找克拉克，而且布鲁斯也亲眼见证了佐德的身体状况和克拉克大同小异……”

巴里越说越小声，到最后他甚至没有底气把这个充满想象力的猜想说完。不过没人觉得他的理论可笑，包括布鲁斯在内。某种层面上看，这不荒谬，巴里说的是对的，那就是克拉克和佐德一定有着某种未知的联系。

“克拉克说自己三十三年前在堪萨斯被领养，是他即将临盆的母亲敲响了他养父母的门。”布鲁斯为大家补充着细节，克拉克已经把他知道的都告诉了自己，如果还有什么值得探查的线索，克拉克这些年间也早就寻遍了。

“神秘的身世。”亚瑟摸摸胡子，克拉克的形象终于变得更立体一些，至少他不再单纯地把他当成一个鲁莽的傻大个来看待了，“这让我觉得巴里说得更有道理了。”

“也许你可以去见见他的养父母？”戴安娜向布鲁斯提议，布鲁斯抿住唇，没有把那些发生在肯特家其余的不幸告诉别人。克拉克有权利选择是否向除他之外的其他人分享他的伤痛，他没资格替克拉克做决定。

“时机合适时，我会的。”

“佐德方面，芬奇议员仍在努力争取获得更多被封锁的资料。”斯旺威克跟着解释着他这边的进度，佐德依然是关键，而这不是靠机动部队的大伙就可以解决的，一旦涉及政治，任何事都会变得复杂而艰难：“有可靠的消息证实从佐德死亡前三年的一部分信息被重重加密了——包括他的死亡地点。我想大家都明白这代表背后隐藏了更多秘密，眼下，我认为大家可以先将精力集中在哨兵失踪事件上。”

“我会盯着布鲁斯绝不让他擅自单独行动的。”戴安娜一边对将军如此保证，一边对布鲁斯做了个威胁的表情，布鲁斯淡淡笑了笑，很高兴谁都没在会上因为他的个人活动感到不愉快。随着将军的年龄日益增长，他和阿尔弗雷德一样，对于自己只身在哥谭深夜独自行动的事烦恼的频率远大于从前，布鲁斯不愿辜负这份关怀，可他又难以放弃自己的责任。这种两难的局面总是以长辈的退让告终，难免让他心里不是滋味。他退到一边，目送着众人以此离开会议室，没想到走在最后的戴安娜不仅没离开，还在其他人都跨出去后突然神秘兮兮地关上了门。

“你最近是不是太紧张了？”她转身走向脸上有些错愕的布鲁斯，神气的金雕也扑棱着翅膀落到了戴安娜的肩上，像是和布鲁斯打招呼一样，它清脆地冲布鲁斯鸣叫了两声，“毛球好久没出现了。”

“嗨，娜娜。”布鲁斯对它张合了一下手掌，为了体现热情他还特地张大嘴瞪圆了眼睛，这逗得娜娜开心地啁啁嗷叫起来，戴安娜歪过脑袋碰了下娜娜示意它安静，布鲁斯笑了笑，这才小声回答了戴安娜：

“只是不在塔里出现而已。”

“为什么唯独不在塔里出现？”虽说毛球本就不常出现，但戴安娜仍旧觉得这回长时间不冒头太反常了，除了因为岛上那位新加入的神秘哨兵之外，她可想不出其他理由：

“你该不会是害怕白狼吓到它吧？”

大概是因为第一次见面的时候白狼直接把半空中的娜娜扑了下来，对这个名字格外有反应的娜娜突然扑动翅膀飞到了戴安娜的脑袋顶上，它绕圈盘旋着，有些不安和警惕，戴安娜皱了皱鼻子，只得对布鲁斯解释，“好吧，害怕被吓到也很正常，娜娜也被那大家伙吓了一跳，不过好在第二次碰面时娜娜就报仇了，它从白狼脑袋上啄下了好大一簇毛。”

布鲁斯想象着那头总是雄壮傲人的白狼额头中间秃了一块的样子，不由得笑了出来，听懂了在夸奖自己英勇的娜娜又飞了一圈后，不客气地落在了布鲁斯肩上，布鲁斯伸手抚了抚它胸前的羽毛，又对着戴安娜嘴硬：

“……白狼才不会吓到毛球。”

毕竟它把自己藏得可好了。就像他在克拉克面前做的那样。

“它最好是。”戴安娜凑近到布鲁斯面前，刻意地用上了一种不屑的语气，“到时候被欺负了可别找娜娜帮它报仇。”

像是为了反驳戴安娜，也像是感受到了娜娜的呼唤，那团白色的身影在戴安娜说完后，终于从布鲁斯的背后跳了出来。

就算以克拉克对向导有限的认识，克拉克也认为自己至今没瞧见过布鲁斯的精神体是很不正常的一件事，先不说其他几次见面，光是他和布鲁斯在搏击台上那时的紧急情况就足以让他的精神体出来保护他了，哪怕保护不了什么，像白狼一样在一旁默默为他无声助威总是应该的吧？

“你见过布鲁斯的精神体吗？”

陷入这种狐疑之中克拉克叉起一块鸡胸肉，还没送进嘴里，实在停不下想象的他还是放下了叉子对身边的比利问道。现在除了训练，其他休息时间里，比利也开始喜欢和他待在一起了。

“当然见过啊！我和韦恩先生可亲近啦！”比利喝着牛奶，时刻不忘炫耀他对于布鲁斯•韦恩的重要程度。这是小孩子的特权，没人会和他计较。

“它是什么动物？”

“你想知道？”见克拉克一心追问，比利坏心眼地卖起了关子，“韦恩先生的精神体啊……”

“你不会想见识的，”不知何时走到这张桌子旁的亚瑟放下餐盘，他握着一罐冰汽水，一屁股坐到克拉克对面，他压低声音，故作神秘地抱怨，

“它凶得要命。”

“欸？它不就是只……”跟在他后头的巴里慢慢坐下，还没等他搞清楚状况，亚瑟就用膝盖撞了他一下后紧接着抢话道：

“咬起人来可疼了！”亚瑟龇牙咧嘴地抖了抖，“哇哦，回想起来还是记忆犹新。”

“噢噢，对噢，我记得那次！”比利有模有样地跟着亚瑟说道，见克拉克的脸上布满疑惑，比利忍下了笑，又说，

“还好我还没有精神动物，我可不敢招惹它，你也最好不要。”

“闪电也被它咬伤过，很吓人的！白狼一定不是它的对手！”反应过来的巴里即刻进入了状态，这听起来不像瞎编乱造是因为闪电的确被毛球咬过，不严重，但也足够调皮的闪电长长记性了，“它就那么扑到闪电的背上一通乱咬，用前肢踩着闪电，按着它，闪电吓得呜呜乱跑，我们也被吓……”

终于把鸡胸肉放进嘴里的克拉克机械地嚼着，在巴里绘声绘色的描述中，他开始愈发好奇布鲁斯•韦恩到底会拥有怎样一只可怕而强大的精神动物了。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

见史蒂夫和戴安娜迎面向他们走来，白狼甩了甩尾巴，兴奋地冲他们扑了过去，克拉克一边喝止一边忙不迭同他们热情地打招呼。史蒂夫和克拉克招了招手，停下来等克拉克走近他们的同时，他有些没头没脑地看着大笑起来的戴安娜：

“笑什么？”

“没什么。”戴安娜俏皮地歪歪脑袋，娜娜已经飞到白狼的身边和它开始玩耍了，“你刚刚被一头两米长的北美灰狼穿过了身体。”

“哇哦。”史蒂夫抚抚胸口，假装心有余悸，“真遗憾我不能看看这场面有多恐怖。”

和这么多哨兵生活在一起，他早就习惯被各种看不见的动物“扑倒”或是被看不见的各种动物咬屁股这种事了。据布鲁斯说，每次他和戴安娜吵完架，戴安娜那只威武神气的金雕就会站在他的肩膀上不停啄他的脑壳。体验不到那种感觉的史蒂夫明白这只是戴安娜孩子气的具象化表现，他是一个无法融入哨兵世界的普通人，但这并不妨碍他和戴安娜心灵相通。

“你们刚执行完任务回来？”克拉克唤回白狼，抢在娜娜站到史蒂夫肩膀上之前揽住了他。除了佩里之外，他几乎没再想过自己有和普通人做朋友的可能，自己于每一个普通人而言是种不定时的危险，乔纳森，玛莎……乃至于佩里。他不会忘记自己给佩里添过多少麻烦而自己最开始不过是机缘巧合从一场事故中救了对方。严格意义上，比起朋友，佩里其实更像长辈，和他年纪差不多大的史蒂夫和岛上的其他哨兵才更像是朋友。上岛快两个月，他已经渐渐学会了如何在抛却拘束和顾虑的情况下同他人打交道，韦恩塔是一个神奇的存在，它为哨兵所带来的显然不止是一个容身之处那么简单。

“这可是机密。”戴安娜神秘地挑挑眉毛，出于对纪律的尊重，她不方便向好奇心旺盛的克拉克透露太多——也或者说，他们就不该和还在训练中的新哨兵来往得太过密切，他们仍不清楚克拉克的来历，不了解他太多的过往，但这不影响他们在交流和偶尔的授课中发现和克拉克聊得有多投机。她也没想到娜娜会和白狼那么玩得来，白狼就像娜娜一直在等着正等着的、不相上下的新朋友，总得说来，克拉克融入之快远超所有人的预期，她知道这对一个隐藏了三十多年的哨兵来说不是件容易的事。

“听说你在小组测试中拿了第一？”史蒂夫跟着戴安娜问，不意外看到克拉克难掩骄傲地低头笑了笑，“我希望下周的飞行理论测试你也能拿第一，我是不会对你额外通融的。”

“放心吧。”克拉克笑着戳了戳自己的脑袋，“我已经把图书馆里的相关资料都刻进去了。”

“路还长着呢。”戴安娜隔着史蒂夫伸手拍了下克拉克的背，“多的是你想不到的测试，你要再拿很多个第一才能进入最终考核。”

虽说她一点也不怀疑凭克拉克的能力和努力能够顺利进入机动部队——如果那时他还抱有现在这样的热情的话。

“好的，普林斯老师，我一定会努力学习的。”克拉克放开史蒂夫，转身向戴安娜敬了个礼，白狼见状也跟着绕到戴安娜脚边假模假样地模仿着主人的样子对她低了低脑袋。

“我很高兴你喜欢韦恩塔，”看不见这一切的史蒂夫仍能感受融洽的氛围，这回换他搭住克拉克的肩，“不过最高兴的人想必还是布鲁……”

话还没说完，戴安娜的手指就用力地戳向了他的腰，史蒂夫嗷地叫了一声后退开了半步，看到戴安娜对他做了个夸张的抿嘴表情，史蒂夫才反应过来布鲁斯交代过他们什么——他们不能在克拉克面前提任何可能会暴露堪萨斯那晚布鲁斯在场的细节，而“布鲁斯在意克拉克的情况”很不幸就在这个范围之内。史蒂夫很怀疑布鲁斯的屏障能否瞒得住飞速成长的克拉克，即使他只是克拉克飞行课的教练，他也能明显感觉到克拉克卓越的学习天赋，考虑到他的年龄，史蒂夫很确定这个浪费了这么多年的哨兵仍有无限的潜能亟待挖掘。

“说到布鲁斯……”早就习惯了这群朋友们一提到布鲁斯就会欲言又止，克拉克不甚在意地转移话题：

“戴安娜，你应该也见过他的精神体吧？”

多方打探却依旧无果后，克拉克抓住尚未被他问到的戴安娜，史蒂夫偷偷给戴安娜使了个眼色，戴安娜于是模棱两可地反问：

“怎么了？”

“它很凶？”戴安娜的态度让克拉克立刻放弃了追根究底转而从另外途径获取更多信息，反正指望这群和布鲁斯更亲密的人直接告诉他答案简直就是白日做梦。所有人都很保护布鲁斯，有意的无意的，很多时候，克拉克也会羡慕他拥有这么多可靠的伙伴。

“又凶残又可怕。”戴安娜故作正经地回答，她不知道其他人给出这样的回答是为了诓克拉克，她觉得自己在表述事实，或许是因为大家自然而然会想到那只小动物代表着布鲁斯•韦恩的情绪，那种布鲁斯藏在内心深处的柔软值得他们小心对待，所以当毛球凶狠起来，还真是能让岛上的所有精神体都退避三舍，“每次见到它都会……会心里发怵。”

这就是赤裸裸的谎话了，知道毛球到底是什么的史蒂夫也免不了埋下脸藏起自己的偷笑。

“巴里说白狼不是它的对手？”

“他没说错。”戴安娜饶有兴味地看着克拉克，她现在明白克拉克脸上认真的迷惑从何而来了，拜那帮故意捉弄克拉克的坏人所赐，克拉克看起来好像真的相信毛球是一头能吃人的猛兽。

“噢，好吧……我以为向导的精神体多是草食系动物，我是指，更温顺一些。”克拉克觉得这种刻板印象和民间传说大概率在布鲁斯身上不作数，因为光是布鲁斯这个人就足够与众不同了，只是在他亲眼得见之前，他只能依托这样的说法去完善他的想象。

“你觉得布鲁斯像一头羊吗？”史蒂夫问克拉克，他有些好奇克拉克眼中的布鲁斯到底是个什么形象，“连个角都没有的大绵羊？”

“不。”克拉克否认。虽然那也挺可爱的。

“那你觉得像什么？”

“我不知道。呃，袋鼠？”克拉克想了想，这可能是这些天来最符合所有描述的结果，尽管它和自己那天瞥见的一撮皮毛颜色实在不太相像，“会打拳击的那种，他也很擅长拳击，以袋鼠的体型，发起狠来也许真的能把白狼踢翻……”

面对克拉克小心翼翼的解释，史蒂夫和戴安娜却只是同时爆发出了无情的大笑。

“哈……这够我嘲笑布鲁斯一个月了。”戴安娜按着肚子，开心得眼睛都眯了起来，“我一定会告诉他，在你眼中他就是一只会打拳击的大袋鼠。”

被戴安娜情绪感染的娜娜飞到克拉克面前，它一边盘旋，一边发出类似嘲讽的笑声。这多半是克拉克的心理作用，不过就戴安娜和史蒂夫的反应来看，他知道自己这回又猜错了。他尴尬地抓了抓头发，不免好奇布鲁斯会否真的在乎自己把他当成一只凶猛雄壮的袋鼠来看待，哪怕实际上，在最开始，他所以为的布鲁斯的精神体，其实和任何一种别人嘴里所暗示的猛兽都大相径庭。

“克拉克•肯特该去上上艺术课了。”

布鲁斯用力合上文件，比起笑个不停的众人，布鲁斯觉得被人想象成一只浑身肌肉的大袋鼠可一点都不好笑。哪怕这很贴近他本人的一部分形象，他也觉得这不好笑。他用力靠向椅背，忍住了让毛球去把那群围在会议室里欢快玩耍的精神动物挨个咬一遍的冲动，“他的想象力很有问题。”

“人家也没说错啊，”亚瑟笑着靠过来揽住布鲁斯，他可不知道他一开始心血来潮的恶作剧会让克拉克产生这么奇怪的联想，“你确实很像一只满身肌肉的拳击袋鼠。”

黑白色的座头鲸绕到亚瑟和布鲁斯身后摆动起宽大的尾鳍，贴心地和主人一起完成了这个刻薄的嘲讽，布鲁斯不满地侧身拍了下海洋巨兽鸟翼状的鳍肢，却只是接连引来了一同嘲笑他的娜娜和闪电。它们绕在布鲁斯的周围欢快地上蹿下跳，惹得布鲁斯对着它们的主人轮流翻起了白眼。

“其实你让他看看毛球到底长什么样不就好了？”戴安娜叫回了娜娜，自己倒是凑近了过去，“还是你想故意在他面前保持神秘感？”

“不如我们来关心下正事？”布鲁斯没好气地把文件推出去，拒绝再让戴安娜打探自己的想法，“湄拉上午在哥谭见到了其中两名被关押的哨兵。”

戴安娜接过文件打开，那头亚瑟和巴里也安静地把屁股放到了椅子上，“又是用心理医生的身份？”

“只能如此，如果通过将军拿到书面文件，至少要一个月以上。”布鲁斯的手指轻轻敲了敲桌面，皱成一堆的眉头代表他立刻进入了工作状态，近半年来，政府想要收回对哨兵管制权的信号变得越来越明显，碍于早年立法委的条例和内部支持者的努力，他们才只能将行动停留在插手哨兵犯罪案件上。即使各地警局仍愿意和韦恩塔通力合作，但想要在后续处理中插手地方警局的哨兵相关案件已经变得越来越困难。

“要我说这都是那个阿曼达•沃勒干的好事。”亚瑟拖着椅子一起滑到戴安娜身旁和她一起看向湄拉的报告，“自从她搞了那个什么天眼会，成为特殊人类事务的政府代理人，我们办事的流程比以前复杂了十倍，那些签字的人总有各种各样的理由拖着！”

“我看问题的源头依然是政府内部反对哨兵存在的那些人，好吧我一直知道他们存在，我只是没明白为什么偏偏今年他们要频繁向韦恩塔施压。明明这哨兵的犯罪率已经持续走低快十年了……”

“也许有人能从中获益。”戴安娜回应着巴里的见解，“我不知道，军工企业？军火商？”

“反正让人头疼。”亚瑟拍拍自己的脑门，“看完这份报告我更头疼了，所以就连湄拉也没从和哨兵的联结中查探出什么？”

“也不是完全没有。”在巴里也好奇地凑过去之后，布鲁斯对着三颗脑袋解释，“有用信息被人为屏蔽了，那些哨兵不记得被招募的经过足以证明那个特意想要隐藏行迹的向导真的存在，但通过实验室的脑电波仪器和更完美的白噪音环境，我想我可以绕过屏障探寻被封锁起来的记忆。”

他不是盲目自信，经验告诉他，他可以通过那名神秘向导和哨兵之间曾经的临时联结追踪到一些对方的踪迹。而想要做到这一点，他必须保证哨兵的精神状态在完全可控的状态下进行，显然，这在环境嘈杂又开放的拘留所里根本无法实现。

“这是要我们把这些哨兵带出来的意思？”三个人交换了一下眼神，很快明白了布鲁斯话中的意思，他们一点也不排斥采用非常规手段，某种程度上还有点儿喜欢，反正只要是布鲁斯制定好的方案，按计划行事的他们从没出过什么差错。

“有计划了？你和戈登商量好了？”

“没有。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“这会让他为难，作为和韦恩塔最友好的城市之一，戈登一直以来都承受着不小的压力。”

“没关系，我们自己也能干。”亚瑟兴奋地拍了下桌子，引得巨大的座头鲸周身冒出了一连串气泡，近一段时间来没有什么结果的搜查着实让他憋闷已久，他可太想做点有用的事了，他掰起手指开始数人头：

“还是老样子？我，你，湄拉，巴里，戴安娜，史蒂夫？”

“再加个比利。”布鲁斯故弄玄虚般拢了下眉，“他很适合用来转移警察的注意力。”

“这么快就要带上那小家伙了？”

“下周哥谭警局收到韦恩集团捐助的维修基金后就会着手对老化的管道线路及电梯等基础设备进行内部修缮，这是个好机会。我会趁机对专门关押哨兵牢房的通风管做一些改造。下个月的第一个周一，我们等警局交接班时安排比利去报案，我和湄拉通过联结控制哨兵告诉他们直通天台的越狱路线，你们和史蒂夫在天台接应以避免意外情况，巴里负责管理附近警局内部和哥谭整个下城区的交通摄像头——包括空中的。事情结束后，我们再以协助追捕了哨兵通缉犯的名义把他们送回去。”

“倒是很完美。”亚瑟在冒险的事上很少会有什么反对意见，而且这个流程听起来一点也不复杂，早些年出于安全考虑特意把关押哨兵的牢房扩建在警局内部的点子正好方便他们应付日后的不时之需，“但为什么必须得是下个月的第一个周一？还得等整整两周！”

“管道改造需要时间。”布鲁斯提醒他，“而且那天将军和芬奇议员惯例要被困在华盛顿开一整天的会，没人想在任务执行到一半时被将军电话轰炸吧？”

“感觉我没帮上什么忙？”戴安娜细细想了想，以她对布鲁斯的了解，听来越简单的计划通常背后需要考量的其实远不止听起来的这些步骤。

“不会那么简单的。”布鲁斯了然戴安娜的想法，“既然她的能力和我们势均力敌，我想她不会探查不到有人在试图找出她的身份。”

“你觉得她会出现？”巴里有些紧张地瞪了瞪眼睛，在抗拒向导的单方联结避免被对方摆布上，巴里的能力还远远不如戴安娜他们。

“只是以防万一。”布鲁斯说，“如果出现，我会处理，那会是个意外收获。而你们必须确保运送完成。”

“我已经开始期待了。”亚瑟搓搓手，又坏心眼地笑起来，“在此之前，我只能期待期待克拉克见到毛球后的反应了。”

对于又被亚瑟故意绕回去的话题，布鲁斯显得无动于衷——至少在他们面前是如此，不过等他离开会议室转去二层，又恰巧在那儿找到跟在哈迪后头追问什么的克拉克，他的态度和在朋友们面前截然不同：

“我不是袋鼠。”他拦在哈迪和克拉克面前，哈迪不用诧异，就能看出布鲁斯气势汹汹的模样是冲着谁来的。再者，他对克拉克说的话和克拉克不停问他的问题恰好就是同一件事。被布鲁斯打断前，他正忙着替布鲁斯辟谣他的精神体绝对不会是浑身肌肉的大袋鼠，撇去冷面教官的名头，哈迪自认是塔里最善良最和蔼的人了，所以架不住克拉克的殷勤，他在一分钟前，才暗示过克拉克布鲁斯的精神体一点一点也不凶残。

“我的意思是，毛球不是袋鼠。”哈迪才转身走开几步，布鲁斯就一副严正的姿态对克拉克重申道。

“我没有真的以为它是袋鼠，我只是随口乱说的。”克拉克有些好笑地看着布鲁斯不忿的神情，他这会儿和其他哨兵口中冷漠神秘优雅的韦恩总裁的形象相去甚远，而克拉克难免认为这意味着他和布鲁斯又多亲近了一点。

“注意你的言行。”布鲁斯又冷冷地追加了一句，他发誓他真的只是在为毛球讨回公道而已，只要他在塔里就得非自愿禁足已经很可怜了，现在还得被不明真相的哨兵污蔑它的形象，要不是被他勒令好好在精神图景里待着，暴躁的毛球恐怕早就在克拉克脑门上啃出一个印子了。

他放完话便打算离开，意料之中，克拉克追了上来。

“没人告诉你么？我在小组测试中拿了第一。”

布鲁斯不打算告诉他自己早就看过考核的录像了，来自博士、教官、将军甚至是同伴的夸赞传遍了这栋大楼，想必不会差他这一个。

“你不想看看我的进步吗？”克拉克抢先一步将手盖在电梯按键上，不给布鲁斯离开的机会，“以你的身手，再和我比一场就能立刻感受到了吧？”

“和我比没有任何意义。”布鲁斯太清楚克拉克的意图了，想逼他发怒或是趁他松懈诱骗出他的精神体？他觉得尾巴已经翘到天上的克拉克也太小瞧向导了。

“你永远不会是我的对手。”

不屑的挑衅语气之中，白狼甩着毛冒了出来，布鲁斯锐利的眼神扫过去，想要张牙舞爪耍耍威风的白狼倒立刻服了软。它乖乖地绕去布鲁斯脚边，用毛茸茸的大大尾巴轻扫布鲁斯的小腿。不同于面对克拉克时的冷淡，每次白狼一对他讨巧卖乖，他就会立刻弯下眼睛俯身去揉搓白狼的脑袋。

“这不公平。”已经懒得再批评白狼是叛徒的克拉克只得小声对将脸埋进白狼背上搓来搓去的布鲁斯控诉：“白狼都已经和你这么亲了，我却还没见过你的……”

整张脸都陷进蓬松白毛里的布鲁斯没有吭声，他突然觉得兴许还是得给克拉克一点教训让他知道分寸为何物。也只有他自己才知道，原本在他的精神图景里慵懒窝着的毛球在听到克拉克的话之后，是如何蠢蠢欲动地一下子竖起了它的耳朵。


	14. Chapter 14

十四.

门刚关上，克拉克就迫不及待脱下了被扯坏的套头衫，他看着从腋下开裂到领口的那道口子，苦恼地叹了口气。在保证面料足够柔软轻薄透气及不会刺痛哨兵皮肤的情况下，这种特制的布料就没法同时兼具耐穿耐脏的性能甚至是起到什么保护作用了。他依稀记得亨利博士提到过他们有在开发纳米级别的材料，不过由于造价昂贵，所以暂时只有机动部队成员在执行任务时才会配发。克拉克拎起这件在训练中被弄坏的第四件衣服，它们总是洗不了几次就变得脆弱，这当然不是个只困扰克拉克的麻烦，不过对欠债格外有负担的克拉克来说，这确实是个值得他唉声叹气的问题——他已经两周没去向史蒂夫确认他的账单数字了，尽管史蒂夫再三告诉他这是每个哨兵都要经历的阶段，那些正常开支也不会变成一个天文数字，克拉克还是为此有些忧愁。他不喜欢接受布鲁斯无穷无尽的帮助，这总让他觉得自己欠对方太多，与此同时，他根本不知道自己能还布鲁斯什么。

他有些不舍地放下衣服，绕去厨房，冰箱里还有前天剩余的白面包和一些鸡蛋，餐厅虽然简便又热闹，每当晚霞升起，哨兵们似乎都还是更喜欢回到自己的公寓烹煮一顿简单的晚餐。落地窗外正对海平面的视野极佳，只要不是下雨天，前后左右四栋公寓楼里的哨兵们都能在唯美的余晖中享受只属于他们自己的时间。克拉克知道这里不属于他，永远也不会属于，但从他越来越少回忆过往隐藏自己的流浪生涯开始，他意识到他正在渐渐把这里当成某种意义上的归处——白狼放松自在的表现说明了一切，有时候它还会趁克拉克洗澡时钻出门去找其他出来放风的精神体玩闹，他们在公寓楼里奔跑追逐，你追我赶，它比克拉克在这儿结交到了更多朋友，克拉克知道自己总有一天也会做到这一点，只是他需要慢慢来。他想要的一切都必须慢慢来，包括那些他已知的或是未知的答案。

随着碎裂的两瓣蛋壳进入垃圾桶，公寓内也响起了悦耳的滋滋声，平摊在平底锅内的鸡蛋规整好看，这完全得益于乔纳森从小对他的训练。在乔纳森的想法里，学会用适当的力度敲开鸡蛋能让彼时还很迷茫的小克拉克摸索到如何控制自己的力量。一开始，克拉克就连拿起鸡蛋都会不小心把它捏碎弄得满厨房都是蛋液，那让克拉克羞愧不已，好在很快，在乔纳森和玛莎耐心鼓励下的他就可以踮着脚尖让打开的鸡蛋流进碗里了。他并不知道乔纳森对他了不起的自控力有多么骄傲，从他进入学校、逐渐长大，他对乔纳森产生了诸多误解，那是克拉克难以弥补的遗憾。自他在这里安顿下来，他偶尔也会想，如果他早些了解韦恩塔并尝试来这里寻求帮助，这些遗憾是不是就不会发生。

“底面要焦了。”

意外的说话声响彻房间内部，克拉克和白狼都吓了一跳，不过白狼比克拉克更快地辨别出了说话的人，这引得它猛地跳下床边原地打转边激动地嗷呜叫起来。非必要时，布鲁斯绝对不会打开覆盖全屋的摄像头，反正指挥大楼里自有一堆人随时关注着哨兵们的情况。

但现在显然是必要时期。于他个人而言。

“呃……喔！嗨，布鲁斯。”才从走神中被唤回的克拉克又短暂地愣了愣神，直到嗅出焦香味，他才打了个激灵想起将煎蛋翻了个面后关掉了电磁炉。他和白狼一起顿在原地，凭直觉看向了天花板上的某一处。

声音是从那儿传来的。白狼在克拉克打完招呼之后更起劲地跳了起来，它低低地呜咽着，直到布鲁斯对他轻喊了句坐下它才乖巧地重新趴回地毯上。

“枉顾分寸感被人冒犯的感觉怎么样。”布鲁斯将手支在座椅扶手上，在屏幕前颇有些得意地弹了弹手指，韦恩塔的通信频道本就可以转接到属于他的秘密基地，再将监控线路切进来也不是难题。他不常做这种事，可惜克拉克又一次让他破例。

“我猜，呃，还不错？”克拉克用手扶住后脑勺，确定了声源位于何方的同时，他觉得自己也找到了屋内几处隐蔽摄像头的位置。换做流浪时的他，但凡被人多注视两眼，他都会心生警觉然后尽可能让自己远离他人的目光，而现在，他只是觉得来自布鲁斯的“注视”新奇而有趣：

“因为是你，好吧说实话这根本算不上冒犯，我该怎么说……很高兴你监视我的一举一动？”

这难道不是从侧面印证了布鲁斯有多在意他？就像比利因为嫉妒他所说的那样——岛上优秀的哨兵有那么多，凭什么布鲁斯偏偏对你最感兴趣呢？

是啊。凭什么？

“去看看医生。”布鲁斯的嗤笑透过扩音器清晰传到了克拉克的耳边，“我可以帮你预约埃米尔博士给你做个脑部检查。”

“太刻薄了，布鲁斯，我只是开个玩笑。”克拉克干笑了一声，即使看不到布鲁斯尖酸伶俐的神情，克拉克也能想象到他生动往上挑起的眼眉，很多次，克拉克看到他在刻意做出尖锐的不耐烦之前，他漂亮的褐色瞳孔总会变得更为晶亮一些。

“我的话会让你觉得奇怪吗？我是说，想靠近你的人有那么多，我以为你早就习惯……”

“克拉克•肯特，”布鲁斯打断了克拉克更像是自言自语的话，他看着屏幕里壮硕的哨兵犹如陷入某种思考之中——就好像他真的觉得他对待自己毫无分寸感的态度没有任何问题，“如果不是要调查佐德，我本来不必对你投以额外关注。”

布鲁斯不打算拖泥带水，他干脆地指出相较于其他哨兵他在塔里和克拉克频繁互动的原因只是因为佐德。

“确实，如果没有佐德，我也没机会见到你。”克拉克坦然地接受了布鲁斯的说法，他承认他在交朋友这件事上确实还不如比利。但另一方面，他觉得真诚地表达对他人的喜欢不是一件羞耻的事，事实是他喜欢岛上的很多人，可只有布鲁斯•韦恩需要他用更特别的方式去相处：

“我没有过分的想法，只是你让我觉得很亲切，就像一位老朋友。”

白狼的耳朵在克拉克明确望向横梁某一处时倏地动了动。在他们都看不见的地方，躺在布鲁斯腿上的毛球亦是如此。

“我从没敢问过你，”一段沉默之后，生怕布鲁斯就此退出通话的克拉克又紧接着问道：“我们以前真的没见过吗？”

他不指望自己能得到答案，可他早晚得把这件事问出口。

“没有。”布鲁斯答得斩钉截铁，毛球的耳朵耷下来，又没了兴趣似的重新窝成了一团。阿尔弗雷德在后头端着咖啡走进来，他不打算插入布鲁斯的对话，不过他还是在布鲁斯没注意到时多瞄了几眼屏幕中的哨兵。

“噢。”克拉克也没显出失望，他回身看了看已经凉掉的平底锅，又往上张望，“你吃晚餐了吗？如果你不介意轻调料的话，我的手艺还是不错的，有机会你可以尝尝。”

他不想要就这么结束通话，但他和布鲁斯不是完成了联结的哨兵和向导，布鲁斯凭什么读懂他的挽留？他不抱希望地仰着头，就连白狼都不耐烦地舔起了前爪的毛，他想布鲁斯也许是退出了频道，他对自己如何置办晚餐的过程不再抱有任何兴趣——

“下次做饭时别走神。”布鲁斯摸向鼠标准备退出的手不知不觉地在半道将目标变成了咖啡杯，“烧坏厨房要赔很多钱的。”

克拉克那颗显眼的犬牙露了出来，它让克拉克这会儿的笑容看起来格外灿烂。

“谢谢提醒，不过你放心，就算真的怎么样了我也会赔的——等我加入机动部队能干活以后。”

“那是一个漫长的过程。”布鲁斯懒得分辨这是不是许诺，他从很多哨兵嘴里听过这样的诺言，它们大多数都会兑现，但人们总在改变，任何承诺都会随着时间失去它的效力，“也许那时你身上的所有谜团都有了答案。”

“我不太明白，那会影响我加入机动部队吗？”

“那取决于你。”

布鲁斯将抿着的咖啡咽下去，他看着屏幕里一动不动的克拉克，发现自己好像从没怀疑过对方能不能听懂他话中隐藏的意味。

“要是我说不管能不能找到答案，我都想一直留在这儿，你会觉得奇怪吗？”他当然明白布鲁斯在担心什么，这些日子，他也陆续听说了那些最终选择离开的哨兵们的故事，他理解布鲁斯认为自己也会这么做的可能，毕竟自己忽视了韦恩塔三十三年：“我是说，谁会不喜欢生活在这儿呢？当然，要是偶尔能让我请假回去看看我妈……”

“你现在也可以。”布鲁斯将咖啡杯举到嘴边，只有站起来准备往上挪挪好挨布鲁斯更近的毛球看得到他嘴角呈现的弧度，“只要你不认为当你出岛时必须随身携带的追踪器是在侵犯你的隐私。”

“说得好像我现在有隐私似的……”克拉克很高兴气氛没有在这个话题之下变得沉重，他打趣般摸了摸他的腹肌，在屋子里不穿上衣是他的习惯，他发誓他没有要讥讽或是埋怨的意思，不过他想，那头迟迟没再说话直接退出了对话的布鲁斯一定不这么以为。

“嘿，蠢货，看着点！”

随着钢板砸在铁架上刺耳无比的咣当声在井道内重复回响，站在上一层的负责人暴躁地踹了一脚下方正低头往下张望的脑袋。被责骂的男人虽说身形高壮，唯唯诺诺的样子反倒更让人气不打一处来，负责人正想接着骂两句，犯错的人就扶住了被踢的安全帽连连道歉：

“对不起，太对不起了，我的肩膀有旧伤，一时没吃住力……我……我这就下去看看情况……”

“你最好从这里跳下去而不是慢慢悠悠地爬到天台再坐电梯下去！”

要不是看在这个工人老实听话也不太在乎被自己克扣了一半日薪的份上，项目负责人早就想把这个笨手笨脚的大家伙直接踹到负一层改建下水道了。这是他兼职四天以来第三次在扩建的电梯井里制造麻烦，虽说从顶上掉下点什么零配件不是太大的差错，但他可不太喜欢看到哥谭警察对他们臭起一张脸。好在那家伙干起活来倒很是麻利，改接通风管道线缆的活儿全被他一人包办了不说，管道改造的工作上他也出了不少力。继续手里的事之前，他低头看了眼正吊着安全绳颤颤巍巍往下降的临时工，那个男人像是感应到这目光，又抬头对他比了个抱歉的手势。没人能看清宽大的安全镜片和防尘口罩下长着怎样一张脸，就像没人会把连续四天缺席例会的韦恩总裁和混进哥谭警局管道里的工人联系起来。

布鲁斯谨慎地落到地上抬起钢板，他亮起安全帽上装着的手电，同时弯起腰小心地在没有加固的管道中拖着钢板前进，再往前行进二十米左右便是警局内部几年前在韦恩塔协助下建造的专门用于羁押哨兵的隔间，除了有一定的白噪音保护之外，内部所用的材料相较于普通监狱要牢固十倍。不管有没有哨兵会在这种环境下失控，他们都不希望出现不必要的意外。这里通常不会同时接受十名以上的哨兵，在那些并非犯了太大错误的哨兵付出相应代价之后，他们大多数会选择帮助他们的向导提出的建议——通常是湄拉——前往韦恩塔寻找全新的人生目标，即使有小部分不愿改变现状的，韦恩塔也会协助他们继续过好隐姓埋名的生活，不管怎么说他们已经和这些哨兵建立了联系，前往史崔克岛最终也只是个时间问题。如果不是政府突然一改以前睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度强行干预，布鲁斯原本不必采用这么曲折的方式。

根据由他描绘的工程图，在行进到指定位置后，他将实际上早已特意喷涂过的钢板嵌进了昨天打出的凹痕中并用特制的螺钉固定，在昏暗环境下，这块挡住了直行线路的钢板将会成为验收时很好的掩护。没人会在意钢板后留出的将近五十厘米左右的距离可以容纳一名成年男人通过，更不会有人从那道卡口潜进去研究它是否直达电梯井。当然，他只是完成了仅仅四分之一的部分，如何重新排布线缆、如何加固往上攀爬时需要被反复踩踏的铁架、如何在事成之后不被人怀疑到这和警局内部设施改造有关等等诸多事项都需要他花更多的时间和精力。

为了避免打草惊蛇，布鲁斯特意没有通过通感去感受那六名哨兵此刻的状态，在这一点上，戈登总能最大程度地配合他。韦恩塔每日都会收到每位哨兵的实时监控报告。理论上，根据阿曼达•沃勒的多次施压，所有哨兵罪犯的报告都要同时向国防部递交一份，好在经过芬奇议员及包括韦恩集团在内的一些财团出面斡旋之后，沃勒方面才只得妥协同意每周接收由韦恩塔方面出具的报告。他们在政府内部的朋友帮他们承担了诸多压力，而警局里的朋友也从旁给予了不少协助，不管局势如何变幻，这都是布鲁斯愿意对韦恩塔的未来抱有乐观态度的原因。他知道只要自己做得多一点、再多一点，他就不会让这些好人失望。

顺利完成这一步的布鲁斯将工具收进后腰的背包，扶正安全帽后再次开始往上攀爬，原先还在井口负责监工的男人已经爬上天台，隐约的烟味和失真的歌声意味着他没有察觉出任何异常，有个吃苦耐劳的蠢货替他们分担了大部分工作看起来让他变得更加惬意懒散。这对布鲁斯来说是个好的讯号，工程还将持续三周，这三周里，亲自参与进来的布鲁斯除了能够保证计划顺利实施之外，还能确保这六位哨兵在他的眼皮底下安然无恙。他知道有什么正在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动，而在可能的坏事发生之前，他只能在被动等待中竭尽所能保证计划得以顺利进行。

在人影匆匆跑进电梯前，布鲁斯就侧身让到了一边并贴心地替来人按住了开门键，直到对方以百米冲刺的速度跳进来，布鲁斯才看清对方是一脸兴奋的拉娜。

“怎么了？”

“精神力测试！”拉娜简单地和布鲁斯打完招呼，颧骨在笑容中又被往上推高，“你最近在忙什么？连这个都忘了吗！”

“没有。”布鲁斯花了一秒想了想，精神力测试通常会在第一次小组测验后随机出现，每隔两三个月，哈迪都会挑选几位已经加入机动部队超过一年的成员对小组测试中的哨兵们进行随机测试。和经历过多次实战的哨兵们的精神体交手是他们进入下一阶段前的必要考核，他们对精神力的控制是好是坏通过各自的精神体来可以得到最直观的体现。这还是许多年前由阿尔弗雷德提议并制定的常规测试，毕竟除了向导的影响，哨兵自身的精神力在太多方面都起着至关重要的作用，而这种测试所体现的竞争性在给予哨兵更多动力和鼓励方面一直起着良好的正面作用：

“我想我只是不太明白为什么会这么……激动？”

这在塔里可不是什么新鲜事，所以布鲁斯一时不明白拉娜看起来这么期待的原因。

“亚瑟和戴安娜全都去了！”拉娜拉着布鲁斯一起走出电梯，兴致勃勃地反问他，“这不稀奇吗？”

机动部队的核心成员自告奋勇要求和新人们在测验中比划一下相当不常见，通常，只有经历重重考核正式加入后，他们才会和新朋友们过过招。要知道除了布鲁斯•韦恩之外，亚瑟•库瑞和戴安娜•普林斯也同样是韦恩塔里的风云人物。

“哈迪要求的？”

“不，他们自己要求的。”隔着半条走廊，拉娜也能敏锐嗅出训练场内火花四溅的气氛，一想到再过半年她也有机会加入精神力测验成为受训哨兵的对手，她的脚步愈发迫切。布鲁斯跟在她后头皱了皱眉，他想他能大概明白亚瑟和戴安娜亲自参与的原因，可他不确定让克拉克•肯特这样大出风头到底是好是坏。不过这事由不得他做主，当他走进门内，大家的目光正齐刷刷盯着搏击台上气势汹汹随时准备攻击对方的猎豹和盘旋在它上头的金雕，相比起一脸悠闲的戴安娜，另外一边已经满头是汗紧锁着眉头的女性哨兵已经用面部表情表明她处于下风了。没人会不被竞技的氛围感染，布鲁斯扫视了一圈，很快就分辨出了哪些是已经戴安娜打趴下于是安静坐在一边休息的、哪些则是跃跃欲试准备上场的——腕带才缠到一半就因为娜娜飞至天花板后突如其来的一记俯冲目瞪口呆的克拉克明显就是下一位。至于亚瑟，在布鲁斯想把他叫出去问个清楚之前，早就猜到布鲁斯会问什么的他悄悄靠近了他：

“你不觉得他太嚣张了吗？我得让他好好瞧瞧到底什么样的标准才可以加入机动部队。”亚瑟用力揽揽布鲁斯的肩，比起解释意图，更像是在说事已至此你可别想阻止什么，他和布鲁斯一同看向不经意瞥向这里的克拉克，又低声说，“开玩笑的，这小子的控制力一流，但就像你说过的，他不能只懂得收却不懂得放。”

克拉克对于精神力的控制数一数二不假，但比起如何施展它们，克拉克似乎只擅长如何隐藏它们，而一旦再遇到佐德那样的情况，他便很轻易就会丧失分寸以致于造成滥用精神力的后果。他原本想对此说上两句，见克拉克不再偷偷摸摸瞟他们转而开始明目张胆地盯着他和亚瑟看，布鲁斯咂咂嘴，不知怎么想起来克拉克第一天上岛时用蛮力把他压在搏击台上的画面。

这让他临时改变了主意。

“确实有点嚣张。”布鲁斯翘起一边嘴角神秘地笑笑，他腾出左手拍拍亚瑟的背，眼睛却直白而挑衅地回视着克拉克：

“也该让他瞧瞧韦恩塔的厉害了。”


	15. Chapter 15

十五.

纵使没有声带，依靠鼻道末端的空腔和喉咙的形变产生的共振足以让泡泡出现时发出的“叫声”震慑全场。这还不是它最长的形态，仅仅放到比白狼长了小半米便停止是亚瑟对这些受训哨兵们手下留情的表现——光是两米半就让他们吓得够呛了，让他们看到五米甚至八米的座头鲸岂不是会让这些年轻人一个接一个的腿软甚至于对他产生阴影？专门等到克拉克上场才让泡泡出现的他考虑得可谓是相当周全，要是一开始就发现亚瑟的精神体是海洋之王，恐怕敢上前挑战的哨兵只会更加寥寥无几。

环绕着座头鲸的巨型水泡折射出凌凌波光，尽管这只是一种幻象，却还是能起到让对手犹豫是否要上前的作用，也许虚幻的水不会让他们窒息，但亚瑟气势宏大的精神力就不好说了。很多次任务里，亚瑟就是依靠这种力量震慑住对手、为他们的任务争取到了宝贵的时间，运气好的时候，他还可以在不用真正动手的情况下让那些不安分的哨兵直接投降。毕竟湄拉和布鲁斯没法在每一次的任务中都跟着他们，在没有向导的时候，哨兵们只能依靠自身的能力化解危机。这是孩子们必须通过的一门测试，他不觉得现阶段有谁能打败泡泡，不过只要不被它的形态和气势吓退，亚瑟就会认为对方已经踏出了成功的第一步。

而惊讶转瞬即逝的克拉克显然就是为数不多的模范。起先耷着尾巴往后退了好几步的白狼在听到克拉克的鼓励后抖了抖身上的毛，它冲着泡泡龇了龇牙，摆出一副佯攻的样貌。在水泡中悠然摆动尾鳍的泡泡压根没把那头在陆地上也算得上是猛兽的北美灰狼当回事，鲸须在水光中漂动，黑白相间的座头鲸“游动”在虚空中绝对是一副让人目不转睛的美景。所有人都被泡泡的优美宏伟的姿态吸引而去。

除了布鲁斯。

他特意站得很远，这让他能更好地观察克拉克•肯特的一举一动。起先，他能明显看到这个一向对自己的卓越能力甚感骄傲的哨兵确实被吓住了，他止步不前，白狼也在他的身侧不停嗅着鼻子来回试探是否该上前。布鲁斯不觉得克拉克在短时间之内真的能估算出让白狼贸然上前挑战所要承担的风险——诚然这只是个富有趣味性的“摸底考试”，但如果执意和成熟完整的精神力硬碰硬仍然会对挑战者自身造成一定冲击，戴安娜和亚瑟很懂得在这方面点到为止，不过作为亲眼见过克拉克有多顽强的人，布鲁斯有些忧心亚瑟的强大是否只会激起克拉克那要命的胜负欲。他进入过这名哨兵的精神图景，某种程度上，他是有资格说自己了解克拉克的。

“其他想挑战的也可以一起来。”亚瑟又是那种爽朗到有那么点儿目中无人的样子，他扫视着脸上对他明明白白写着尊敬的哨兵们，“哈”了一声后又直视克拉克：“直接认输还来得及。”

想立刻堵上亚瑟那张嘴的冲动让布鲁斯隐忍地翻了个白眼。

“我不会输的。”

“你确定？我保证白狼的爪子根本碰不到泡泡。”亚瑟不屑地低头看了看白狼，又装模作样地转头询问：“有人要打赌吗？”

“我我我！”姗姗来迟的比利挤进来，他蹦跳着，才伸高的手被跟上他的拉娜一把拽下了。

“别捣乱。”拉娜拿食指压在嘴唇上对他比了比的同时用眼神示意他身后有道让大家都凉飕飕的目光正盯着他呢。比利用余光看了眼脸色阴沉的布鲁斯，他耸了耸肩膀便乖巧地闭紧了嘴。

“怎么样才算赢？”克拉克没被这些插曲影响，自打泡泡现形，他就聚精会神地感受着从座头鲸出现开始便随之挤压向他的紧迫感，即使所有水泡都是精神力幻出的图影，它依然能让每个人感受到无形的压迫，就如同被硬生生拖拽进神秘幽深的海底，被四面八方无孔不入的窒息感包围。那是亚瑟精神力的本源，和单纯幻成陆上生物的精神体不同，它是如此雄伟磅礴。克拉克知道自己赢不了亚瑟，这是白狼初初有些胆怯的原因。但他并不愿意就此认输，于他而言，这是一次前所未见的挑战，他很荣幸亚瑟等着和他交手，也很高兴韦恩塔给了他这样的机会。

“泡泡哭着求我把白狼从它身上弄开？”亚瑟随便想象了一下，除非泡泡主动缩小体型靠近它喜欢的人，否则别说精神动物，就连人想穿过水泡碰一碰它都可以说是痴心妄想：

“那对你来说太不切实际了，不如这样，只要你能让白狼跳到泡泡身上，我就算你赢了。”

他没有告诉克拉克，没有表现出胆怯已经算是一种胜利。他有点期待克拉克会怎么做，他相信布鲁斯也在等。

“就这么简单？”克拉克皱皱额头，不知该不该感谢亚瑟对他放水，他可以猜到这条座头鲸可以变得更大乃至于直接挤满这片训练场地。只是亚瑟没有这么做，比起场地受限，他相信那只是因为亚瑟想为这帮学生留个台阶。

“简单？”亚瑟扭扭脖子，趁机和布鲁斯交换了一个视线，就像在和他强调“看吧我就说这小子太嚣张了”：

“你先想办法让白狼踩进水泡里再说。”

最后一个音节才落下，白狼猛然窜出的身影就让在场的人都发出了压抑的惊呼，可能是没想到克拉克选择了继续挑战，也可能是没想到白狼的速度如此之快，这几乎没有什么助跑动作便跟着展现的跳跃让第一次见识到白狼战斗力的哨兵们叹为观止。只可惜那道白色的弧线才划到一半，岿然不动的座头鲸不过是稍稍摆动了胸鳍，在水泡之中掀出的浪花就用那有形的水浪将同样两米长的白狼硬生生拍到了地上。白狼呜咽了一声，很快爬起来，克拉克看着它，目光坚定，于是它也没有任何要退缩的模样刨动了两下前爪，再次一跃而上。布鲁斯记得克拉克的弹跳力有多惊人，而他的精神体在这方面也是毫不逊色，在原地高高跃起白狼让亚瑟颇为吃惊。他难得有些紧张地眯了眯眼睛，这回，泡泡跟着亚瑟的情绪调转了方向，他甩动尾鳍，更大的浪花波及到了站得不够远的哨兵们。他们并非真的被海水拍打到了，但从他们头上浇下的一股冰凉感是如此真实立体。大家纷纷避让着往后退开，而前方又一次被掀到地上的白狼被呛到了似的连连打喷嚏，它不甘心地再次踉跄爬起来扭头看着克拉克。

“白狼，别怕。”克拉克捏了捏拳头，他有些急躁，却并不气馁，“我们能做到的。”

亚瑟玩味地笑了一声，泡泡也跟着发出了一记低啸，似乎连它都产生了些微犹豫。布鲁斯有些分不清自己是希望亚瑟停止，还是更希望亚瑟让克拉克长长记性。他欣赏克拉克的刚毅，但他也希望克拉克明白，不要仗着自己的天赋逞强、也不要轻易被片面情绪主导才是韦恩塔的战士更应该学会的，只有时刻保持冷静，才能保证他们不被别有用心的人找到利用的机会，认清局势、合理判断自己的能力并非怯懦的表现，于他们的特殊能力而言，那只会代表他们懂得对自己负责。

转瞬即逝的那一秒动摇里，布鲁斯竟然希望自己能依靠精神联结来让克拉克明白这些道理。而不知为何，实际上和他并没有任何联系的克拉克突然转头看向了他。

“白狼，”他对着布鲁斯笑了笑，很快又转头气势十足地望向亚瑟，“上。”

白狼轻甩了一下尾巴，没有任何迟疑地再次纵身跃进深蓝的圆圈之中。结果并不意外，又一个更有力的巨大浪花将它直接拍到了墙角，它重重撞在地上，跟随本能断断续续发出的低声哀嚎很是让人心疼。布鲁斯的眉头都快挤成了一团，不知是谁起的头，有零碎的掌声在各种窃窃私语中出现，可惜处在耳鸣之中的克拉克听不见这些，他努力适应着白狼撞击时连带发生在他头脑中的一阵震荡，强撑着梗起脖子站得更正：

“我……认输了。”他不自觉地摇摇脑袋，失利后的沮丧犹在，可他的语气却足以表明他是真的心服口服：

“下次我……我一定会赢的。”

“伙计，其实你已经很不错了。”亚瑟和笑着扬了扬眉毛的戴安娜对视了一眼，他们谁也没看到簇拥上来的人群后头独自走向白狼的布鲁斯。他走上前按住了克拉克的肩膀，想趁此机会告诉他问题所在，“你该开始好好学习别只是一味地自控了，你得让你的能力用最恰当的方式用在最合适的地方……”

亚瑟边说着，边转头望向同样能听得到这番话的“学生们”，这才是对他们进行这种随机测试的意义，“你们都很优秀，但你们都得从现在开始拼命想办法让自己变得更优秀。”

崇拜的目光中，戴安娜笑着对亚瑟比了个大拇指，她正想替亚瑟可惜湄拉没能目睹这一幕，后头轻轻吠了那么一记的白狼就吸引了她的注意。和她一起回头的则是对亚瑟道过谢后愈发稀里糊涂的克拉克，还来不及为蹲在白狼身边温柔替它顺起毛的布鲁斯惊讶，一团拱进白狼两条前腿之间的绒球就先一步吸引了他的注意。他见过那种毛色，在布鲁斯的……

“毛球！”本想撤掉一些屏障好用自己的感知抚慰白狼的布鲁斯完全没想到毛球会趁机逃出来，在叛逆这回事上，这只大兔子是真的和他一脉相承，越是长久地在塔中禁锢它的自由，它就非要和布鲁斯对着干——布鲁斯可以在这一点上谅解它，但是它为什么非得挑克拉克•肯特在场的时候？！

“回去！”

“你管它叫毛球？！”克拉克三步跨成两步跑上前，不仅耳鸣仍未消失，晕眩感也持续在他的脑袋里把他的神智搅得翻天覆地，精神力遭受冲击的后果全都由他一人承担了，想必白狼蔫蔫躺趴在墙角的那副可怜模样纯粹是为了博取布鲁斯的关心。克拉克不知该不该夸它比自己机灵，因为这会儿，晕乎乎的他盯着那团球状的生物根本移不开眼。

“别碰……”

还来不及警告，仍旧不够清醒的克拉克就用手戳了戳毛球，布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，不等他把毛球捞回来，终于意识到这是什么动物的克拉克准确地找到了毛球的耳朵揪着根部一把将它拎了起来。过于喜出望外的他没发现自己的动作对毛球来说有多粗鲁，黑灰色的兔子用了蹬了一下后腿，三瓣嘴开始不安地翕动起来，熟悉它的人会知道这是它愤怒的前兆——

“别碰它！”布鲁斯用力拍了下克拉克的小臂，一时不知该对毛球生气还是该对克拉克生气，因为仍旧有些双目无神的克拉克傻笑了起来，看上去还没反应过来自己做了什么。

“什么毛球，”他嘿嘿笑了一声，竭尽所能让视线焦点集中向布鲁斯蹩起眉头的同时又有些哭笑不得的表情，“这分明是煤球吧……”

布鲁斯对克拉克仅剩的一点同情顷刻间荡然无存，他不着痕迹地松开了手，被他揽在胸前的毛球蓄势待发般抽动了一下后腿，没给任何想看热闹的人准备的时间，弹跳力同样不可小觑的北极兔倏地扑到了克拉克的脸上。这一击杀得克拉克猝手不及，半蹲着的他被这扑面而来的冲撞力硬生生撞倒在地，他手忙脚乱地想把兔子从脸上弄下去，而怒火中烧的毛球就这么杀气腾腾地咬住了克拉克的鼻子： 

“嗷……”在这声称得上是撕心裂肺的喊叫后，人们齐齐望向倒在地上微弱发出呼救的克拉克：

“救命……”

“好久没看到毛球咬人了。”走到克拉克身边却不打算帮他一把的戴安娜抱住了手臂，在克拉克看不见的角度，铁青着一张脸的布鲁斯已经潇洒地转身离开了：

“还真是有点怀念啊。”

娜娜赞同似的咕了一声，随后，它飞到了毛球的上方，扑腾着翅膀开始为怎么都不肯松口的毛球加起了油来。

“兔子咬起人来真的挺疼的。”

克拉克心有余悸地捂着鼻子，尽管不会造成任何肉眼可见的伤痕，那种直达神经和脑皮层的锐利痛觉可是实实在在的。想起那几分钟里因为不敢对毛球用力而滚在地上无助挣扎的自己，克拉克就更进一步理解了布鲁斯的朋友为什么会说没人是毛球的对手。哪个哨兵会想去欺负一只看起来无害又可爱的兔子呢？哨兵的本能让他们连碰它一下都怕弄伤它（更遑论它还代表了韦恩塔的唯一赞助人），又怎么会对他有所防备？只可惜那会儿的克拉克实在不够清醒，回想起他和毛球的第一次相见有多么糟糕，深知后悔无用的克拉克也只能欲哭无泪地叹气。

明明毛球最先出现是为了抚慰受挫的白狼来着……

“我两年前就知道了。”闪电和白狼正在餐厅里和其他动物玩闹着，巴里一边刷着手机，一边往嘴里塞薯条。没人打算同情克拉克的遭遇，既然敢莽撞地拎毛球的耳朵就得付出相应的代价，“能被毛球咬的人不多，这也算是一种收获——如果这么说能安慰你的话。”

克拉克撇了撇嘴，他发现这种说法还真的能让他恢复一部分开心，不管怎么样，他现在给布鲁斯的精神动物也留下了深刻的印象，这能代表他们离得更近了一些了吗？如果他能收买毛球，是否代表他敲开布鲁斯屏障的几率又多了一些？他越来越想知道那厚重的屏障后掩埋的精神世界到底是怎样的，那和他是否清楚答案无关，因为现在吸引着他继续探究的是布鲁斯本身。

“怎么能这么说呢？”端着一杯综合果蔬汁的比利突然冒了出来非常合时宜地向他们炫耀道，“毛球不但从没咬过我，还特别喜欢钻到我的衣服里睡觉。”

“等你再长大些就没这个特权了。”巴里用干净的那只手摸了把比利的脑袋，克拉克想象了一下毛球钻进别人衣服里的画面，不好说自己是不是又在羡慕一个小孩。

“不可能，毛球喜欢我是因为韦恩先生喜欢我。”

“你这话的意思难道是毛球咬我是因为布鲁斯想咬我吗？”克拉克怎么会听不懂比利的言外之意，他故意挤出大小眼，对面的比利也跟着效仿：

“不然呢？”

他倒希望扑上来咬他的是布鲁斯呢。克拉克逼自己停止想象那个画面，他伸过手臂想去弹比利的额头，比利坏笑着拉过巴里做挡箭牌，嬉闹才开了个头，耳内响起说话声的巴里忽然之间撤去了笑容。

“呃，”他先是按着耳朵停了几秒，确认消息后，他端起自己的餐盘作势要走，“看来不能继续陪你们吃中餐了。”

“又有任务啦？”很熟悉这种情况的比利安分地坐回了餐桌前，而“一不小心”听到了通讯内容的克拉克只是对巴里点了点头，他不是故意去听的，只是布鲁斯的声音无论在多嘈杂的情况下都能经过重重过滤钻进他的耳朵里，若非如此，他也不会“无意间”听到这一段和佐德有关的内容。

“嗯，你也得跟我走，克拉克晚点见。”巴里拉起比利，对克拉克扬了扬手后便匆匆忙忙跑开了，克拉克看着他的身影考虑了仅仅三秒，也跟着毫不犹豫地起身向餐厅的另一个出口走去。


	16. Chapter 16

十六.

克拉克发誓他不是故意要偷听的，他的初衷只是在发现通讯器那头是布鲁斯后听听他的声音，兴许他能从布鲁斯和巴里的对话中听到一星半点和自己有关的，诸如对自己的表现有什么看法之类。从认识布鲁斯到现在，本来就难有机会和布鲁斯深入接触的他没能从韦恩总裁嘴里听到过哪怕一个字的正式评价，他在意布鲁斯对自己的看法，也急于想知道自己还有什么不足。他很好奇布鲁斯是对他失望还是依然对他有所期待，然而这份私心在他意外听到“佐德”的名字后，情况就完全变得不一样了。

完全没有深思熟虑的时间，克拉克在那个当下就认为自己也得跟着机动部队去一探究竟。佐德——至少是和佐德相关的人再次出现意味着目前的僵局有可能会被打破，何况这次是在哥谭，是在和布鲁斯有关的城市，作为当事人，他不可能在得知对方有可能出现后还佯装不知情地置身事外。巴里和比利跑向的目的地是电梯，克拉克看着他们离开，从另一面的出口直接绕向了总指挥楼外离他最近的停机坪。史蒂夫的战机在没有任务时就会停在那儿，据他的观察，一旦大楼内下达什么命令，那最快响应的永远是包括史蒂夫在内的全部机组人员。今天也是一样，他们例行围在那架多人战机旁做起飞检查。克拉克远远闪到栏杆后头飞快地想了一下，他和史蒂夫的交情还没好到史蒂夫会愿意违反规定载上他一起出任务的地步，出于多方面的考量，非机动部队的哨兵参与进需要和人类合作的任务中是被绝对禁止的——“从政府到军方有无数双眼睛盯着韦恩塔”——克拉克明白韦恩塔必须事事小心的处境，他也没觉得自己已经做好了准备，几个小时前，他还刚刚上了一堂关于如何更好地运用精神力的课、好好地吃了一番苦头……可那和佐德有关，那也同时意味着和自己有关……

对答案的执著让克拉克下定决心把顾虑抛到脑后，亚瑟下午还夸过他什么来着？没错，自控力。有赖于这么多年的历练，他在控制自己的精神力这个能力上远超同期受训的所有哨兵，只是自从来到韦恩塔，越来越觉得没有必要隐藏自己的他或多或少地在这方面松懈了。

可这并不代表他忘了怎么收敛自己的精神力以掩盖自己的存在感。在众目睽睽之下潜进战机绝对是妄想（更遑论他们之中还有一名向导），但躲藏在距离战机最近的位置耐心等待一个跳上飞机的机会，他还是可以做到的。夜色是极佳的掩护，至于之后的计划，他自己也觉得这很疯狂，他要做的可是实打实地“跳”上飞机，不过鉴于他觉得上次跳上佐德的直升机似乎也没太费劲，所以对于有过这方面经验的他来说，这完全是能力范围内的事。关于韦恩塔这些战斗机的卓越性能，史蒂夫已经通过过去的数堂课程向他们详尽介绍过了，花重金为哨兵量身打造甚至可以屏蔽各种声波干扰的战机坚固到超乎想象，史蒂夫自豪的话语还言犹在耳，而这足以让克拉克放心地靠自己爆发力扒住机翼并确保战机不会因此坠毁。

等待了约莫五分钟，克拉克才看到一行人陆续出现。戴安娜和亚瑟商量着什么走在最前头，巴里和看起来变得有些不太一样的比利则跟在后头，夜色之中，巴里的制服颜色尤为显眼，那让被吸引了注意的克拉克差点没看到身着深色制服走在最后的布鲁斯。除了手套、短靴和腰带，其余紧贴肌肉曲线的部分上充满质感的深灰色无限近似于那只兔子的毛色……当这个想法浮现，克拉克用力按了按太阳穴才把布鲁斯戴上兔子耳朵扮演一只兔子的可怕画面清出去。

这可不是浮想联翩的好时候。

确认布鲁斯没有感应到他（他承认这反而让他有些失落）后，克拉克窜进了距离战机尾部最近的跑道旁，那儿的防护墙再一次让他避开了所有人的视线。他估测着届时需要起跑的距离，为了应对有可能的作战，岛上的跑道被设置得很长，战斗机并不会垂直起飞，所以克拉克足有一分钟的时间可以在滑行结束后跳上飞机。那当然会引起所有人的注意，不过那又如何？他结交的这些新朋友没一个拥有会把他从飞机上踢下去的坏心肠。他确认着其余人员悉数退出跑道，当战机开始向前滑去，相对速度让缓慢前行的飞机逐渐产生升力，克拉克知道自己的机会来了。

“嘿！你！”

过于显眼的黑影同时引起了塔台和其他哨兵的注意，而铆足了劲的克拉克不顾一切追上了大量向后流动的空气，他知道他可以有多快，就算史蒂夫和飞机上的其他人已经注意到他，十秒后就将完全升空的战机绝对不会冒险在此停下。于是一切就如克拉克预想过的那样，他奋力往前跳跃，有惊无险地让自己挂上了顺畅展开的机翼，飞机跟着这冲撞力往左侧大弧度地倾斜了一下。接着，他认识的那位有史以来最优秀最杰出的飞行员史蒂夫•特雷弗立马就把控住了局面，战机在保持住平衡的同时也停止了快速升空并为这有惊无险的意外在半空做出了短暂停留，这是个适合打开机门观察机外情况的高度，也是个把克拉克扔下去也不至于太有负罪感的高度。

不过被戴安娜和亚瑟拉进战机内的克拉克很高兴他们没有这么做。

“克拉克•肯特！”

迎接他的自然是布鲁斯的咆哮。当然会是，这似乎是克拉克认识布鲁斯以来第一次听他那么大声地说话。他手里捏着个什么……大约是头套？他握紧了拳头，眼里的怒火像是立刻能把克拉克吞噬。

“你他妈有什么毛病！”

“你不该出现在这儿。”

跟着说话戴安娜重重拍了下克拉克的背，往前踉跄了一记的克拉克这才如梦初醒似的站直了。因为高度和氧气含量而变化的气压让他有些耳鸣是一部分原因，另一部分则是他在近距离看到这样的布鲁斯突然有那么些慌张。他吃不准布鲁斯这次是不是真的生气了，因为此前布鲁斯从没用这么充满责备的眼神看过他。哪怕是自己当着所有人的面把他摁在地上时。而就布鲁斯刚刚吼叫的音量和闭紧了嘴坐在一边使劲对他使眼色的比利来看（他这才看到比利不止眉毛和发型变了，肤色也被涂黑了不少），脾气本来就不太好的韦恩先生这回动真格的了。

“呃，抱歉，我，可是我听到你们的任务……”

“刚刚在餐厅你偷听了我们的频道？！”巴里也围了上来，他不是来解围的，他只是想尽快撇清自己和这个意外之间的关系，克拉克直接跳到飞机上令他震惊吗？说实话，一点也不。这是他认识的克拉克•肯特、是那晚在堪萨斯出现的神秘哨兵能干出的事儿。

他只是不想被连带着搅和进布鲁斯滔天的怒火里而已。

“好吧，这个也抱歉，我不是故意的……”

克拉克不好意思地看向突然冷下脸不再说话的布鲁斯。这可不是一个好兆头。

“滚下去。立刻。”布鲁斯绷紧脸，眼里的愤怒也变得没有温度，被他瞪着的克拉克一瞬间有种布鲁斯的情绪比他的精神图景还要冷的错觉，“史蒂……”

“不，别。”克拉克有些无措的摆了摆手，他承认这有故意的成分，他得让自己的莽撞看起来十分无辜，才不至于进一步激怒布鲁斯，“那……那和佐德有关不是吗？我想帮忙……”

“你想的只是你自己。”布鲁斯不用去深究克拉克是否在说谎，因为他知道理由。这个哨兵真的已经和他们团结一心到愿意为他们赴汤蹈火了吗？不，绝对不是。他只是一心想找到答案，通过韦恩塔也好，通过佐德也好，随便什么，他只追求自己想要的结果。他根本不会在乎他那模糊的剪影早就在政府和军方内传了个遍，也压根不关心收留他的韦恩塔会不会因为他惹上麻烦，而这恰恰就是他没把那些为了保护整座岛才定下的一堆繁杂规矩放在心上的原因。布鲁斯不想去分辨自己是否感到失望，他也没空去失望，有太多比克拉克•肯特更重要的问题值得他去费心：

“滚下去。”

“呃，我觉得我们没有把他送回地面的时间了。”不等布鲁斯发出指令，史蒂夫就擅自让战机进入了高速飞行的状态，“天眼会的车最快还有七分钟就会到达哥谭警局。”

“你的胆子可真大。”亚瑟轻轻踹了克拉克的小腿一脚，他隐约觉得克拉克是吃准了没人会真的把他丢下飞机才会这么“冒失”的，不管怎么样，他确实是为数不多能让布鲁斯头疼又心烦的角色。

“我保证不会给你们添乱。”克拉克向布鲁斯举起一只手，“但如果真的是佐德，我可以帮上忙。”

布鲁斯多么想再次放出毛球在那张佯装无害的脸上狠狠咬一口。帮什么？帮忙撞毁大半个哥谭？哥谭旧城区的那些老式建筑可禁不住这位肌肉如钢铁般坚硬的哨兵横冲直撞。那会是一场巨大的灾难。

“不要离开飞机。”布鲁斯转身回到他的座位，不愿再和克拉克有多余的视线接触，他只能警告，同时在没征求克拉克同意的情况下为他建立了一层屏障：

“也不要让任何不认识的人发现你。”

因为布鲁斯确定当沃勒发现这名佐德在寻找的黑暗哨兵时，她势必会以此要挟韦恩塔，要么交出克拉克，要么将军再次因为收留和维护克拉克被送上听证会，无论哪种，都不会是布鲁斯所希望的。

接到戈登的来电时，布鲁斯正在和戴安娜讨论下午在测验中表现尚可的哨兵们，除了克拉克之外，主动挑战戴安娜的那名叫芭芭拉的女性哨兵也很是出挑。虽说距离正式考核还有半年，但先来一轮摸底测试有助于哈迪在之后的训练中为不同的哨兵制定更个性化的训练方案。只是讨论进行到一半、亚瑟才刚刚端着他的晚餐加入进来，哥谭警局就传来了坏消息，一名未知的陌生哨兵通过正在修缮的通风管道劫走了先前被羁押的六名哨兵。载他来的直升机在警局天台炸出了个大窟窿，钢筋和水泥板砸穿了警局的电梯井，接着那名疑似佐德——至少通过描述来看同样是能力极强却没被在附近的湄拉感应到的哨兵——闯进其中弄伤了十多名警卫和一些路过的行人，戈登派出了至少四十个人手去追捕那两架和堪萨斯当晚一模一样的直升机，然而没等他按惯例联系韦恩塔，他就先接到了来自阿曼达•沃勒的“问候”。对方声称截获了警局弄丢了六名危险的哨兵犯人这样的线报并且通过空中情报网监测到了没在军方备案的军用直升机，鉴于这事牵扯到不受管控的哨兵，沃勒表示接下来这事会由天眼会接手。阿曼达•沃勒实在响应得太快，以致于戈登在电话那头忍不住怀疑这会不会是天眼会自导自演的——可一想到是天眼会是由白宫和国防部授权设立的，他又觉得自己这种想法过于阴暗了。

“这绝对就是自导自演的，他们现在大概率是要和韦恩塔公开叫板了。”电话刚挂断，戴安娜就做出了结论，亚瑟和布鲁斯毫无疑问也赞同这个观点。但关于天眼会和佐德之间似是而非的联系只能留待稍后再商讨，当务之急自然是抢在天眼会到达哥谭前尽快加入警局的追捕行动以避免天眼会插手。

“你为了那个逃生通道已经在那儿干了两周的活了吧？”一边匆忙进入装备室做准备，一边愤愤不平，“居然被人捷足先登了。”

“既然已经敢明目张胆开着直升机来劫人，有没有那个通道结果都是一样的。”连接上拉娜和巴里的布鲁斯简明扼要地说明着情况，他需要拉娜在他们出发前得到将军的口头授权以保证行动合法，在这种容易被推上风口浪尖的关头，比利仍是必要的，“不幸被卷入战斗后被韦恩塔救下的孩子”这个角色比利已经演绎得得心应手了，如今天眼会在场，比利的存在能为他们在舆论上争取到许多同情分。

“还不去换衣服？”已经让史蒂夫去做准备并且换完制服的戴安娜催促着放下电话的布鲁斯，“我来给比利化妆。”

“再联系湄拉，她已经和警方的人在一起了，我们可以随时获取最新情况。”布鲁斯跑进装备室前又交代了一句，这不是他面临过的最紧急的状况，可以往，他只需要和哨兵周旋，现在，等待着和他们做出较量的对手变得越来越多。好在他们的人手和装备一如既往地齐全，核心成员们也有着常人难以想象的默契，天眼会的无端干涉目前在舆论上也不会得到太多的支持，种种周全之下，布鲁斯原本没有什么可担心的。

直到那个自以为是的哨兵跳上了史蒂夫的战机。

“湄拉说他们追踪到直升机降落在霍布斯湾新建港口的卸货区了，他们正赶去那儿。”又是霍布斯湾——暂时无法想出这和他之前的调查有没有关联的布鲁斯让自己把注意力集中在湄拉断断续续的声音上，他特意没去看克拉克瞅着他的眼神，不管那张脸上写着多少歉意都是假的。他的口头警告对这个我行我素的哨兵来说没有任何效力，他知道只要这个神秘团伙真的和佐德有关，克拉克一定会不顾一切地现身，只为他执著的那些“真相”。

于是布鲁斯只能尽可能地为他建立一些屏障，多一些，再多一些。他不能让政府的人发现克拉克的存在，那只会把根本不了解局势的哨兵置于危险境地。他还在生气，只是在此之前，他仍旧得尽他所能去保护克拉克不被那些势力所伤害。

“他们去大都会干什么？”其他人同时发出疑问，如果劫走那六名哨兵是有目的的，他们好歹也得像上次堪萨斯那群人一样消失得无影无踪。除非……

“难道对方的目的只是让沃勒可以名正言顺地干预我们的行动？只要起了这个头，以后天眼会恐怕会骑到韦恩塔头上！。”亚瑟一点都不觉得自己小心眼，自从天眼会成立，沃勒给将军使的绊子比他和湄拉约会的次数还要多。

“比起对方的目标是为了给我们设陷阱，我倒宁愿他们只是出于政治目的。”戴安娜的神色有些许凝重，“别忘了，那些直升机和堪萨斯那晚出现的直升机是一样的。”

没有加入进对话以期这样可以降低自己存在感的克拉克皱了皱眉。

“哈迪在路上了，他会负责和天眼会派出的代表沟通。稍后把我在警局放下，你们直接去和湄拉会合，我勘察完现场后立刻赶来。”布鲁斯流利地安排着各自的任务，他顿了顿，又轻声叮嘱了一句：

“多加小心。”

“我把他们放下后就回来接你。”史蒂夫看着前方仍在冒着黑烟的警局天台，扭了扭头示意布鲁斯做准备，“最多十分钟，我想那应该够你收集证据了？”

“足够了。”布鲁斯戴上头套，拿起钩抓枪之前，他才再次看向克拉克，“你——”

“待在战机上给你们望风，我绝对不会出去的。”就算遮掉了大半张脸，克拉克也能从布鲁斯平直的唇线里看出他的不悦，要他说的话，头套上的耳朵设计大大减弱了布鲁斯的威严，他刚好奇那耳朵是否有什么作用，又想起现在可不是琢磨这个的好时候。气氛不算轻松，大家都处在备战状态，尽管他也如此，但他不能轻易表现出来，他不能像他们一样放出气势强劲的精神力流露出作战的意愿，布鲁斯一定会感应到的，而那会大大削弱布鲁斯对他的信任。

哪怕从布鲁斯跳下战机前有些不屑的轻哼来看，那本就为数不多的信任很有可能再次所剩无几了。

布鲁斯稳稳落在天台边缘，原本因为陌生飞机的动静准备拔枪的警察看到来访者是认识的人后便迅速收回了枪。他们不知道这个人的姓名，他们甚至不确定这个男人是不是一名哨兵（反正他们默认为韦恩塔的人都是哨兵），他们只知道局长和这个人交情不错，也有不少同事在追捕罪犯过程中得到过来自他的帮助。他们私底下称呼他为哥谭义警——一位看起来无害的普通朋友，虽说他的行事风格有待商榷，但他每次出手所达成的结果毋庸置疑受到了哥谭警局内部的认可。几位留在天台上的警察默契地对视了几眼便佯装没看到有个非官方人员存在那样继续绕着天台巡逻，不鼓励、不支持、不参与是他们默认的方式，一旦这位神秘义警惹出麻烦，这种措施能让他们避开许多法律上的麻烦。无暇猜测警察心思的布鲁斯单手支住膝盖在爆炸痕迹的边缘蹲下，自上空准确投掷的炸弹证明这又是一场有预谋的袭击，戈登及时拉出的警戒线帮他留存了不少炸弹的碎片，他捻起一些收进腰带，接着探头往下看。从内部放置的照明灯能让他看到原本被爆炸残骸堵住的通道又从下方被人暴力撞开了，他辨别完那人的脚印是否和佐德的身形匹配后，顺着有人踩踏过的痕迹从顶部小心地钻进了通风管道行进。附加的建筑材料早就被人为清理干净了，虽说布鲁斯下落的过程畅通无阻，可那不受阻碍的通道直径最多也只能勉强同时容纳两个成年人通过。

这不对劲。

他不该被“疑似佐德”这样的字眼混淆了思绪，爆炸发生时，监控被破坏，所有人的注意都集中在轰天巨响上，警局内可不止这六名哨兵需要他们应付，多得是想趁机闹事窜逃的混蛋。于是当一个强大的、让人印象深刻的哨兵和警察发生了正面冲突，所有人都自然而然以为这场劫狱是依靠他才顺利完成的。那名哨兵带着人从这条原本布鲁斯为机动部队准备的通道撤离，他相信强大的哨兵的确可以做到扛着一个身强体壮的男性、再从硝烟弥漫还随时会被攻击的攀爬通道离开，但是六个？还是在神志清醒完全有能力反抗的情况下？就算是克拉克或者亚瑟，布鲁斯也不认为这可以在几分钟之内实现。那六名渴望着自由的哨兵既没有趁乱逃走，也没有向警方求救，他们从头到尾都不是被挟持的……

“他们之中有向导。湄拉，他们之中有向导。”布鲁斯摁下通讯器，焦急地重复了两遍，“你在那儿吗？”

“我在附近。”湄拉立刻响应，“我马上就去和他们会合。”

“六分钟内返航。”史蒂夫可靠的声音也紧跟着传来，“他们正准备下飞机。”

“见到湄拉前别单独行动。”布鲁斯并非不信任伙伴们的能力，小白片和训练有素的防御力能保证他们不会轻易被向导的感知干扰，但是在面对一个他完全不清楚底细的对手和很有可能存在的杀伤性武器时，他没法估测他的朋友们能抵抗多久。

“别担心，我有分寸。”戴安娜安抚似的插了一句，她能透过无形的频率感受到布鲁斯的关切，就像布鲁斯同样也能感受到她的贴心一样：

“分给克拉克一个通讯器。”钩爪带着布鲁斯重新落到了天台上，布鲁斯稳住呼吸，对戴安娜交代道，“我需要他时刻和我保持联系。”

“恭喜你变成了布鲁斯最操心的大孩子。”

卸下自己左耳的通讯器丢向克拉克时，照做的戴安娜对不明所以的克拉克偷笑着揶揄道。


	17. Chapter 17

十七.

克拉克目送着除了比利之外的人依次离开飞机，他不清楚布鲁斯的安排，因为在他戴上机动部队才能配备的通讯器后没几分钟，他就再次见到了登上战机的布鲁斯。他一言不发地坐进驾驶舱，其间又对比利交代了几句什么，布鲁斯没把他的忧虑说出口，但克拉克还是“听”到了。他们正要去对付的人兴许不是佐德，不过变成一个专门诱控哨兵的向导让人物的危险程度和直面佐德不相上下。不同于很容易被感知到存在的哨兵，如何找到一名有超常天赋的向导一直是个谜题。他听到了布鲁斯和史蒂夫核对战机上能使用的大型武器，就好像随时要和对方来一场实打实的交火，这在韦恩塔的日常任务中可不常见，力求和平并且尽量别在人类社会制造纷争才是韦恩塔的一贯方针。克拉克不认为布鲁斯愿意成为主动挑起战火的人，任何时候都不会，他想布鲁斯只是在未雨绸缪地防备着什么。

“呃……那个……我知道这轮不到我操心……”当他们各自回到自己的位置机内又安静下来，老实待着的克拉克忍不住发问，他不可能不好奇。这是他第一次真实地、近距离地接触到机动部队最核心的行动，要不是他足够冲动，要不是他和佐德有关，他很难想象自己还要多久才能成为他们其中的一员：

“我为我的多嘴先道歉，我只是想知道，如果真的‘开战’了……会是什么后果？”

“不管是不是我们的错，只要机动部队的人参与了，残局都得由韦恩塔收拾。”史蒂夫扭头对克拉克笑了笑，似乎无论何时，他都能用他的开朗和积极让大家保持安定的心情，即使他只是普通人类，克拉克也认为这就是史蒂夫独有的超级能力，“我们管这叫战损。”

“都是韦恩集团出钱？”

“当然啦，你现在知道韦恩先生有多厉害了吧！”比利挽住布鲁斯的手臂晃了晃脚，他还很轻松，至少目前来说是。在他心里，韦恩塔的机动部队是世界上最强大、最勇敢的一群人，只要和他们待在一起，他就没什么可害怕的。

“克拉克。”不等克拉克对布鲁斯表达钦佩，布鲁斯突然抬头望向克拉克，这不是一个完全正确的决定，可它的确是布鲁斯目前能选择的最便捷的备用选项，要是对方是冲着韦恩塔来的，那么临时喊来增援只不过正中下怀：

“如果发生意外情况，我们会需要你的帮忙。”

“所以我能下飞机？”克拉克茫然地指着自己，比起窃喜和激动，他更觉得自己被布鲁斯的忧虑深深感染了。他不明白那份担忧的情绪为什么会不知不觉变成了敲击着他后脑勺的回声，导致他的神经也不自觉紧绷起来。

“等我的指令。”布鲁斯揉了把比利的脑袋，那家伙正仰起头对他嚷嚷起“那我呢那我呢”，“还有，我想知道……堪萨斯那晚，你是如何在被榴弹击中后逃生的。”

精神联结因爆炸的冲击而对布鲁斯进行反噬时，布鲁斯把当下的精力都放在了如何尽快切断联结上。直到他在昏迷中有了些微的意识，他才迟钝地担心起那颗榴弹会否对那名哨兵造成严重伤害，亚瑟他们迟迟没能找到尸体对他来说可算不上好消息。

“严格来说，它没有击中我，在榴弹接触到河面前，有人提醒了我，让我及时从爆炸中心逃开了。”起先因为没想到布鲁斯会突然问这个问题而稍微有些震惊的克拉克忽然反应了过来。他终于想明白为什么他总觉得布鲁斯在逃避什么了，因为和堪萨斯那夜有关的问题本该在他上岛的第一天就被盘问个遍，比如他如何存活下来，比如他的逃生路线，可明明最喜欢摸清所有人底细的布鲁斯明显刻意回避了这些问题：

“那个人就是我想寻找的那名向导。”

有了些底气的克拉克挺直了背，直直望向对面的布鲁斯，本就寂静的战机内部又变得更沉闷了，他注意到史蒂夫微微别向布鲁斯的脸，也看到了比利鼓着嘴默默低下去的脑袋，他们看起来都比布鲁斯本人对这句话反应更强烈。

只有布鲁斯仍旧一派沉稳地继续着他的问询。

“你受伤严重吗？”

“不算轻。”想到这里，克拉克下意识挠了挠自己的背，那儿曾经被划开过一道十厘米长的伤口只为取出嵌进血肉里的异物，“我在昏迷中漂流了许久，是那把声音和白狼帮助我恢复神智直至上岸，即使如此，榴弹碎片还是在我身上造成了将近二十个的创口，直到我来史崔克岛之前，伤口才陆续恢复。”

“你在担心那些看不见的对手会对你们使用杀伤性武器吗？”克拉克接着问，他就好像能听到此时此刻的布鲁斯脑袋里的想法，他在想，要是连克拉克•肯特这么特殊的体质都抵挡不住人类的杀伤性武器，他该如何保护大家？他是否应该抢占攻击的先机，还是他更应该尽快找出所有可能发动攻击的幕后主使以避免伤害？这些本该藏在布鲁斯心底的字句却在克拉克的脑子里接连蹦出来，清晰到克拉克在不可思议中竟然有些忐忑。

怎么会？他只是看着布鲁斯那双棕色眼睛而已，怎么会？

“在港口引爆炸弹可以算得上是恐怖袭击了。”史蒂夫调整着战机距离，他们就快降落了，“这儿可是有一千多万人口居住的城市，他们真的敢这么做？”

“那要取决于他们的目的是什么。”布鲁斯站起来前又看向身边的男孩，“比利……”

“我可不会随随便便跑出去害韦恩先生担心。”比利乖巧地挠了挠自己的鼻尖，他知道他得保持这个妆容直到他们顺利返航，万一他还派得上用场呢？

随着对视结束，克拉克脑子里那些属于布鲁斯的想法也随即消失了，他的视线跟着走向机门等待时机的布鲁斯，他并不知道在那之前，布鲁斯又为他加厚了足以保护他不被辨认的有效屏障。

戴安娜跳进一排高耸的货箱之中，在她的听力范围内，整个卸货区出奇安静，纵横交错的集装箱和卸货车内没有任何值得她警惕的、人类所发出的动静。没有脚步声，没有交谈声，那架直升机上凭空消失的人像极了曾经在堪萨斯城以同样的方式失踪的士兵们。潜行在掩护之中的戴安娜从进入卸货区时就敏锐地察觉到这像极了一个精心安排的陷阱——巴里和亚瑟都注意到了，尽管如此，他们还是分散在卸货区的三个不同方位，把直升机留给了湄拉搜查。向导实在太过稀少，布鲁斯和湄拉的存在让韦恩塔的哨兵们总有一种“向导只会帮助我们的错觉”，就连戴安娜也不例外。他们缺少和抱有敌意的向导正面对抗的经验，她也不会对自己的防御力盲目自信，戴安娜很清楚在迷雾笼罩的情况下，他们更应当尽可能收敛自己的精神力，让自己成为一名称职的侦察兵。

“真奇怪，半个人影都没有。”跑动速度更快的巴里显然已经搜完了中心方位，他冲通讯器低声嘟囔，“你们呢？”

“湄拉，直升机上怎么样？”亚瑟没有回应，戴安娜没有在意，如果发生了打斗，别说他们能立刻听到动静，湄拉绝对会第一时间和亚瑟建立联结以应对危机。她让自己背靠向一辆卸货车，四处望了望，“这真的很奇怪……湄拉？”

“湄拉你还好吗？”察觉到什么的巴里也着急追问，离她最远的亚瑟则直接表示他现在就回直升机附近看看情况，戴安娜正视起自己的疑虑，没有太多和搭档们讨论的时间，她转头跑向湄拉和直升机在他们下机前确认过的方位：

“巴里，你也立刻回直升机附……”

“当心！”

戴安娜猛地被从右上方跳下来的布鲁斯扑撞到了一边，而三颗子弹就这样和两具身躯擦肩而过，它们嵌进前方厚实的木板之中，耳内的精巧机械也随之发出了类似于短路一般的滋滋声。布鲁斯和戴安娜在地上翻滚着直到撞向障碍物才停下，不等两人确认彼此情况，戴安娜便翻身爬起来。她理应感受到这周围所埋伏的陌生人身上的气息，她也不可能错过子弹上膛乃至于射出枪管的声响……

她知道问题出在哪儿了。

“你们的五感被人为屏蔽了。”布鲁斯按按耳朵，示意他们的通讯线路也同样遭遇了这种情况，韦恩塔的通信频道全都基于韦恩集团的独立通信卫星所建立，除非炸毁卫星，否则任何人都无法破坏韦恩塔的波段。但似乎很清楚具体运作情况的敌人选择了短暂却有效的方式，他们用某种干扰电波强行切断了线路。即使卫星会在五分钟内自动重启，可这五分钟的空白期足够有备而来的敌人达成某种目的。布鲁斯示意戴安娜拿出高斯枪，步枪的频率仍被设置在中等威力，即使对方显然是奔着重伤他们来的，他们也不能轻率地进行同等的还击。

“那个向导？”又一梭子弹飞来，戴安娜和布鲁斯找寻到离他们最近的掩护，她更担心湄拉的处境，在体格和近战方面，湄拉是最容易被攻击的目标。

“简单来说，你们身处她一早设立的屏障之中。”直到在高处行进至戴安娜上方才发现一名狙击手的布鲁斯同时验证了自己的猜想——哨兵发达的五感暂时失灵了，而他没在通感里搜查到哨兵的原因则更大可能是因为，这里的确没有多余的哨兵。这和佐德出现那晚有着微妙的相似，可布鲁斯宁愿把目前的状况想象得更凶险。

“史蒂夫会尽可能帮我们从空中确定狙击手的位置，一旦通信恢复，他会为你们设计路线。”又有为了试探他们在哪的子弹擦过他们的头顶，至少布鲁斯可以确定对方这名能力卓越的向导所能起到的最大作用目前只是制衡哨兵的强大感官。他在心里默默估算着跑至下一处掩护物所需的时间，即使只要短短六秒，他也要尽可能选择不会暴露戴安娜的迂回路线，“尽量原地不动，想办法别让他们靠近你，我去找其他人。”

“他们可以试试看有没有本事靠近我。”戴安娜不慌不忙地挑了挑眉，哨兵的天性让危险成为了强有力的兴奋剂，“你能感知到附近有多少陌生的哨兵吗？”

“没有。”

“那么，娜娜……”

金雕随着戴安娜的低语在黑暗中现身，它乖巧地飞停在戴安娜面前，等着她的下一个指令：

“跟着布鲁斯，时刻帮他注意背后的情况。”戴安娜不知道黑暗中的敌人有没有把精神动物考虑进去，如果没有的话，他们会为自己忽视了自己拥有世界上最凶猛敏捷的飞禽而懊悔。

布鲁斯侧扭过头，以点头无声致谢。隐约传来的枪击声让他无法再多等待一秒，他掩进暗处，在跑动中找到了适合利用钩爪跳跃的位置，他需要尽快赶到直升机那儿找到最先悄无声息和他们失去联系的湄拉。他越来越确定，除了掳走那六名哨兵之外，对方的目标从一开始就不是逼机动部队高调地惹麻烦或是仅仅只为射杀几名韦恩塔的哨兵，即使是，它们也是次要的。带走哨兵毫无疑问和过去几个月间的失踪案有关，而现在，恐怕他们要将这张无形的网撒到稀有的向导身上了。借助钩抓枪和娜娜的协助，布鲁斯很快在成堆的货箱后行进至中段区域，其间枪声断断续续从两端传来，距离通信频道恢复还有三分多钟，他相信和外界失去联系又遭受正面攻击的亚瑟必然很清楚当下该怎么做了。没有一秒的耽误，看到直升机附近停着两辆越野车的布鲁斯收回钩爪落到了一排木箱后，他对娜娜比了个“嘘”的手势，娜娜立刻飞到他肩膀上收起了翅膀。布鲁斯深吸一口气，进入通感，除了属于伙伴们的波纹，月光下如玻璃般光滑的湖面依旧没有一丝多余的涟漪。

难道他们真的在和一群由向导带领的人类对抗？

布鲁斯张开眼睛，又抬头看，史蒂夫的战机此刻不知盘旋于何处，他相信只要再两分钟后，戴安娜和亚瑟就可以立刻依靠史蒂夫的远程指导扭转局面。这个神秘向导的精神力量所能投射的范围异常得广，布鲁斯无法寄希望于能被他轻易进入精神图景的克拉克和尚未成长的比利，而作为不会被向导影响的普通人，史蒂夫这时候的感知恐怕比他们还要强上不少。他也没有办法躲在这儿直至通讯频道恢复，他不敢猜测湄拉和失去发达五感的巴里在他的等待中会遭遇什么。

“娜娜，回去找戴安娜。”

金雕挥动翅膀离开，布鲁斯的手跟着摸向了腰带侧面的暗格，从中掏出的武器随着他向下抛出的动作直直滑向了越野车。一股气体在车里的人探出脑袋后轰然爆开，褐色的灰霾边扩散边笼罩住了他们，让他们根本没有机会看到一口气跃入直升机的敏捷身影。

“又一个！”正拖着昏迷的巴里准备将他搬运下直升机的两名雇佣兵只来得及发出这没头没尾的提醒就被布鲁斯撂倒了，布鲁斯狠狠踢向其中一人的横膈膜，壮硕的男人背部撞到障碍物后狼狈地以脸孔朝下的姿势摔趴了，一记右踢腿对付完另一个男人后，布鲁斯灵巧地跳到了腹部正在内出血的男人背上并抽出腰带中藏着的流星索。他利落地将绑有微型烟雾弹的那头飞向了再度冲上来的男人脸上，烟雾在撞击中再次爆开，刺激性的气味让对方在哀嚎中捂着鼻子痛苦倒下，收回的特制锁链则被及时缠到了他脚下的男人的手腕上。还没能靠近巴里，子弹就远远飞进了舱门，布鲁斯屏住呼吸掩在一团浓雾中，他击晕被他绑住的男人，弓着身体将他推到了巴里的身侧：

“别开枪！天啊！你们这帮蠢货！别开枪！”意识到布鲁斯想做什么的男人惊恐地大叫起来，他可不想成为这个哨兵的肉盾，另一面恢复了些许神智的雇佣兵也在灰褐色的浓雾中慌张地摆手，即使如此，还是有子弹射进了他的肩膀。布鲁斯在愈发猛烈的火力中伏低身体掩到了机尾处，他正准备再向外抛射出最后一枚烟雾弹，史蒂夫的声音如期传入了重启后的通信频道：

“戴安娜，右上六十度角有埋伏！”一连串枪击声和碰撞声中，布鲁斯试图联系上亚瑟，

“亚瑟，你那边怎么样！”

“该死的……”回应他们的是痛苦的喘气声，布鲁斯看不到捂着腹部伤口的亚瑟暴躁地踢了一脚倒在他跟前的雇佣兵，他想立刻站起来去找湄拉，因为在被那颗子弹击中前，他就已经猜到湄拉出事了，“他们要把湄拉弄哪儿去！我的五感失灵了！这些贱人！”

“我会找到湄拉的。”布鲁斯的心沉了沉，他向机舱门挪近了一些以应对随时会攻上来的敌人，“史蒂夫……”

“先去接亚瑟，他一定受伤了。”很清楚布鲁斯要发出什么指令的戴安娜接口道，她刚把一个狙击手扔到地上，尽管小腿中弹，但这会儿占领了有利地势的她还能撑一阵。

“巴里在这儿。”布鲁斯将烟雾弹夹在两指之间，“尽快过来，我担心湄拉……”

“她还在这儿！”克拉克焦急地插入了对话，过去的几分钟他一直保持沉默只是因为他在确定那微弱的女声是否纯属幻听，“我能听到她的呼救声！她好像被关在一个……一个密不透风的东西里头！我确定我刚才听到有人喊亚瑟的名字，很轻，她几乎叫不出声了！”

“你还听得到？”布鲁斯知道自己不该分心产生多余的疑问，可这确实很蹊跷。除非克拉克对他撒谎——然而布鲁斯比谁都清楚那个在堪萨斯时愿意挺身而出的无名哨兵绝不是这么不负责任的人。至少此时此刻，他是真的在关心他们，想为他们提供帮助，而这其实和他想找到和佐德有关的答案并不冲突。

“一直可以，我知道这不正常……”克拉克不知该如何解释，从他发现偌大的港口分外嘈杂却没人在通讯器里反应这个问题时，他就有些不妙的预感。那些装备武器和搬运重物的声音虽然细小，却仍是本应让哨兵警觉的存在。几乎是布鲁斯指出症结和原因的的同时他才恍然大悟这是为什么，而这也加深了他的疑惑。所有哨兵都被影响了，只有他没有。为什么又是他？仅仅是他？

难道他真的是一个彻头彻尾的异类？

他探头往下跟着比利指出的地方往下望，就算仍在高空，他依然能清楚地看到亚瑟手掌之下渗出的血，“亚瑟的情况很不好，他中枪了。”

“嘿，伙计们，别担心我，干你们该干的，我可不会被这点儿小伤弄死……”

亚瑟安慰着他们，布鲁斯没时间细想自己为克拉克加设的屏障是否成为克拉克免受干扰的原因，他清楚自己的屏障效力，这根本是不可能的事。但也许克拉克特殊的体质造就了这一阴差阳错的现象……布鲁斯放下杂念，面向直升机的扫射停止了，近战已经在所难免。

“克拉克，去找湄拉。”布鲁斯顿了顿，沉下声音，“注意安全。”

克拉克的心毫不意外因为这把低柔熟悉的嗓音猛然跳了跳。史蒂夫将战机停在空中，他扭头对克拉克比了个大拇指后，舱门缓缓开启。

“我会的。”

轻轻回应了一句后，克拉克随机挑选了一个着落点，不带任何紧张地向外跃了出去。


	18. Chapter 18

十八.

克拉克以极其狼狈的姿势落到了地面，他砸穿了一个货架，在噼里啪啦折断的木板中滚到了地上。这阵仗大得就好像战机往这儿投掷了一枚炸弹，不过兴许是没料到还有外援的缘故，正忙着包围其余几个人的枪手暂时没往克拉克这儿分散火力。虽说克拉克也不惧怕那些人，但他也希望能够在不受干扰的情况下尽快找到湄拉。他闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在自己的听觉记忆上。他记得湄拉就连呼吸都有些勉强，她喊了两声亚瑟，喊了一声布鲁斯，再听到时，克拉克记起湄拉踢了一脚什么，那个短促声音的质感像极了……

像极了他砸穿木板时木质纤维撕裂的声音。

早在上空就摸清了整片卸货区如何分布的克拉克立刻转身跑向了货轮接驳口，再说，这儿可是大都会！莫名其妙的亲切感让他少了很多紧张——其实他本来也不该有，可一想到自己现在是韦恩塔的一员，他就觉得自己应该适当调整自己随心所欲的作战风格。他用最快的速度跑向冷冻集装箱的区域，湄拉和巴里被偷袭时没发出任何呼救让他比以往多了一份谨慎，如果对方有什么能让人顷刻间失去意识的武器，他就得避开所有会和他造成接触的陌生物品而不是仗着自己如钢铁一般坚硬的身躯莽撞行事，他恍惚想到，这好像就是布鲁斯从一开始就想让他学会的。

纵横排列有序分布的集装箱就在眼前，而子弹擦出枪管的火药味让克拉克打消了大声呼唤湄拉的名字以进行准确定位的念头，提前躲开子弹的他径直跃上了离他最近的箱体。匆忙寻找到这个射击点的狙击手没弄明白克拉克是怎么一下子从瞄准镜里转移到他身边的，他只知道那个窜到他脑袋旁的黑影一把抢过他的枪，步枪在被折断的同时他也被踹了下去。

“湄拉——”既然已经成为攻击目标，克拉克也就没有打草惊蛇的顾虑了，也许这就是对方的目的，否则他们原本有充足的时间把湄拉装上邮轮或是通过其他交通工具带走。越来越密集的脚步在靠近克拉克，不想被他们拖延的克拉克开始了最能节省时间的跳跃行进，他特意让自己落到钢板上时发出巨大的声响，如果湄拉还有意识，她一定会知道这是她得以脱身的讯号。

“湄拉——”

“克拉克！”重重喘了一口气的布鲁斯转身望向声源，不止是通讯器，克拉克的声音响亮到就像环绕在他的周围，他刚绞晕直升机附近最后一名雇佣兵，而他需要对付的人突然变少想必是因为克拉克吸引了太多的注意，“你正在让自己变成靶子。”

“吃几颗子弹而已，没关系。”

“我不认为这没关系。”

克拉克看不到布鲁斯因为他这句话而皱起来的鼻子，他只是在很短的一刹那享受到了被布鲁斯关心的感觉，回了句“相信我”之后，他沉住气，再次奋力往前一跃接着以半蹲的姿势落下。振动造成的回音让他自己的听觉也遭受了一次又一次的冲击，他敲敲顶部，照例喊了湄拉的名字，眼角的余光里，他已经看到了至少有五个人端着枪从右面赶来：

“这儿……”

气若游丝的声音自克拉克脚底的某处发出，它们微弱得甚至比不上刮过克拉克耳边的风。不过这已经足够了。

“湄拉在这儿！”克拉克只是草草这么喊了一句便跳了下去，他着急地绕着箱体开始摸索入口，被分散了注意力的他压根无暇顾及正有越来越多的士兵从后方试图包围他。他绕到另一边，正为看到了锁链而高兴，突然闯进他脑子里的声音让他瞬间打了个激灵：

“趴下！”

他听见布鲁斯对他指挥道，那声音近得像是从他身体里发出来的，就好像……好像布鲁斯正站在他的脑子里，而被动的他只能跟着这把声音照做。

“东南五十度角的集装箱后！那是个死角！”布鲁斯呼出一口仿佛带着冰晶的气缩了缩脖子，白狼正绕在他的脚边可没法给他带来更多温暖，该死的，这家伙的精神图景为什么非得是北极！他知道贸然和克拉克再次建立精神联结有悖于他自我保护的原则，他不该这么做的，但克拉克正为了帮助他们而将自己置身险境，他可不会像克拉克那样认为皮肉里嵌进几颗子弹不值一提。不留伤疤快速愈合不代表那家伙不会痛，大声吸引火力也只会让他的人生再度突生变数，他会成为对方今天的“意外收获”——布鲁斯没有时间提醒克拉克两个多月前劫持了全国的卫星电视线路的人是为了找谁，眼下，通过联结控制他的精神力是布鲁斯最便捷的选择。

“十秒后继续往东南方向跑，那儿有一纵列的冷冻柜可以拖延他们。”布鲁斯替代着白狼，在这个冰雪世界里共享了克拉克的超强感知，这是一种奇妙的体验，无法像哨兵一样熟练平衡五感的布鲁斯只能更多地让自己集中在视觉和听觉上。他绝不能让克拉克和那些人类产生任何正面冲突甚至是留下太多出现过的痕迹，一旦克拉克真的受伤，肾上腺素会让愤怒的哨兵变得不可控，他见识过克拉克的能力，在今晚名声大噪从各个方面来说都对克拉克相当不利。他必须帮助克拉克尽可能拖延，一旦等戴安娜也上了战机，机动部队就可以名正言顺地和对方交战。

“为什么你看起来对我的精神世界很熟悉？”

克拉克边调转方向，边对布鲁斯提问，不提别的方面，没抱怨上一句那儿有多冷对克拉克来说已经足够蹊跷了。

“正有一列雇佣兵往你的方向靠近，你得加速了。”

布鲁斯避开了这个问题，虽说即使他回答也没什么关系——反正战斗结束后，他有的是办法让克拉克再次忘记自己又一次短暂连结了他的事。

“好吧，我知道我不该抱怨你没给我配一把武器，但你这样实在显得我很没用。”和堪萨斯那晚不同，被人操控了精神力还被排斥在自己的精神图景之外的感觉实在是奇怪，克拉克尝试过也走进自己的精神世界和布鲁斯面对面说话，可他根本做不到这点！他仿佛对自己的精神力失去了掌控权，还能做的大概就只剩让白狼把布鲁斯从自己的精神图景中赶出去了，可是他怎么会那么做？他隐约猜到布鲁斯在进入时依然防备地为自身加筑了屏障——就像他听说布鲁斯每次通过临时联结治愈向导时会做的那样，这能模糊那些幸运的哨兵对布鲁斯的印象，他用这套面具保护自己，如今还想依靠这面具阻止自己找寻“真相”。

布鲁斯对克拉克的抱怨不予回应，他确认着史蒂夫可以将战机调头的讯息，同时向这会儿只能听到自己说话声的克拉克传达：“爬上去，让史蒂夫看到你。”

“噢。”克拉克想了想，实在很遗憾自己看不到布鲁斯在雪地中缩成一团的样子，不过他觉得那应该像极了那只曾试图拱进白狼身旁的大兔子，“另外，抱歉，我猜你现在快被冻僵了。”

回应他的是一记狼狈的喷嚏和又一声催促。克拉克笑了出来，被人操纵行动是一种新奇的体验，他从未被动得如此快乐过。子弹擦过他的脚跟，和爬上顶部的克拉克只差了半秒，感受到气流的克拉克抬起头，战机已经在他的前方盘旋了，他挥了挥手，突然又重回清晰的听觉促使他一个侧滚翻敏捷地躲开了一梭子弹。当站定的克拉克估测着集装箱之间的间隔准备原路返回时，他看到了正赶往这边的布鲁斯。

“去救湄拉。”布鲁斯从后跳上一名狙击手的背部，他锁住对方的喉咙将对方撂到地上，“直接……撕开铁链……对你来说应该……不成问题吧？”

克拉克不知道该不该为奋力搏斗中的布鲁斯还有余裕打趣他感到高兴，比起布鲁斯因他而生的紧张，他可一点都不担心布鲁斯会对付不了这些人，他们的格斗技巧连自己都比不上，和揍过那么多哨兵的韦恩先生比更是差远了：

“小看我？”

蹲下的克拉克向后挪了挪，起跳的瞬间，布鲁斯听见了回荡在漫天飞雪中的狼嚎。白狼兴奋地跟着冲了出去，即使被布鲁斯控制着精神力，克拉克自身却没受到丝毫影响。就像他们曾期待的那样，这名仍处于成长中的哨兵让自己的力量在最合适的时机爆发了。布鲁斯没意识到自己的嘴角正因高处不间断划出的弧线淡淡翘了翘，他侧转身，以手肘直击又一位偷袭者的下巴，对方惨叫着连连倒退，布鲁斯踢掉对方的枪，射出钩爪让自己攀上了高处。在他落到集装箱顶的同一时刻，克拉克也稳稳当当回到了他方才就应破坏的那扇门前。

“各位，我们得尽快离开了。”史蒂夫回头望了一眼，大家的情况都不容乐观，伤了一条腿的戴安娜正跪在地上和比利一起照顾着失血过多的亚瑟，巴里则依旧处于昏迷状态，他们在他的脖子上发现了不止一处针孔，“情况不容乐观。”

“很快，一分钟。”克拉克咬咬牙，环形相扣的锁链就在青筋凸起的当下被他硬生生扯断，然而面对仍从内反锁着的钢板，克拉克有些后悔自己把话说得太早了。比起被撞开，他更有可能做到的是把箱体撞到变形，而他没有太多的时间浪费力气，这让克拉克皱起眉，他正想问问占据着他精神力的布鲁斯有什么命令，那道他期盼听到的声音却自他身后传来。

“湄拉在哪个方位？”

克拉克既不知道布鲁斯是什么时候离开的，也不清楚布鲁斯是怎么击退剩余的枪手赶来他身边的，他只知道当自己看到半蹲着蜷在他后方集装箱上的布鲁斯，他突然格外理解为何孩子们总是反反复复提到布鲁斯是可靠而安心的存在。

“左。”布鲁斯没有问得很具体，但克拉克就是知道布鲁斯在问什么，不用布鲁斯开口，他就自觉退到了左侧，红色的光束以极快的射速击穿了钢板。在光束消失前，布鲁斯准确地在其上划开了一道将近三英寸的裂缝。不顾边缘处有多锋利烫手，克拉克冲上前去接手了下一个步骤，力气得用到正确的地方，这道裂口足够他使力将钢门撕开了。他们几乎没有更多的交流，凭空产生的默契让克拉克满腹狐疑，是因为布鲁斯刚刚和自己短暂联结的缘故？可这种单方面的联结至多只会让布鲁斯看透自己，自己又怎么会莫名其妙就完全跟上了布鲁斯的节奏？

太多的疑问让克拉克有些微的失神，好在这也同时让他忘记了正灼烫着他皮肤的高温，卡在翘起的钢板边缘的手指因过重的力度正泛出一种受压后的青紫色，绷住全身肌肉以便更好使力的克拉克高度敏锐的听觉同时捕捉到了正有人向此处袭近的声音，他稍微泄了泄气，正想趁这喘气的间隔提醒布鲁斯，布鲁斯在夜色中忽然无比仓皇低哑的说话声就先一步传来了： 

“当心，有哨——”

耳膜仿佛被一种杂乱无序的低频音刺穿的布鲁斯痛苦地按紧了自己的太阳穴，他没能把话说完，疑惑的克拉克也没能来得及上前一探究竟，因为在他们都意识到有一股精神力量向他们袭来的同时，一名高壮的黑人男子在布鲁斯能够提醒克拉克躲开前硬生生将他撞飞了。所有人都听到了克拉克弹上集装箱时的轰然巨响，即使仍未恢复五感，这声响也足够哨兵们提心吊胆了，被惊吓到的比利跌坐在地上，而迷迷糊糊间也不忘担心朋友的亚瑟则催促着史蒂夫尽快想办法把他们接走。戴安娜开始犹豫是否该向总指挥部发出求救信号，他们都清楚机动部队陷入了包围，可万一引来更多韦恩塔的哨兵让对方阴谋得逞……

“布鲁斯！”史蒂夫调整着战机的位置，他决定擅作主张一回，“我可以随时降落。”

“别离我们太近，别给他们攻击你的机会。”布鲁斯对此的平淡回应则和之前无数次一样，他要求史蒂夫带着机动部队远离战场，必要时甚至可以抛下他们直接离开。这是布鲁斯一贯的作风，史蒂夫了然于心。

“我会掌握时机。”史蒂夫大吼了一声，他很少有这么气急败坏的时候，可怎么办，那是让随手人都束手无策最终只能对他妥协的布鲁斯•韦恩，“戴安娜可以来接应你们。”

布鲁斯本能地想反对，他依然认为对方不会放过这种机动部队孤立无援的好时机，他抓紧所有时间再度用高斯枪划开被克拉克撕扯开的裂缝，寒气从里透出，布鲁斯的猜想也随之成型——他们并非要带走湄拉，他们只是挑选了最易攻击的目标，利用她拖住机动部队，他们似乎在测试，测试怎样能限制向导的能力，测试何种武器能伤到训练有素的哨兵，甚至是测试属于他们的向导到底有多大的能耐。他向内喊了一声，被捆住丢在最里头的湄拉咳嗽了起来，她告诉布鲁斯自己还撑得住，她早就听到围绕着她发生的一切了，有布鲁斯在，她没什么可害怕的。

“我没办法连结他……”透进来的光亮和新鲜空气不多，却也足够湄拉恢复些许精神力了，陌生哨兵的到来显然也触动了她的感知，确定那是一名不容小觑的对手的同时，湄拉就做了向导第一时间该做的事。然而某种强有力的屏障将虚弱的她挡住使得她没办法通过建立临时联结控制对方。这些人有备而来，也许克拉克体能强过对方，但他们都知道以克拉克尚未完全纠正的作战习惯会给这片区域造成多少惊人的损失。

“我也一样。” 向导的存在让这状况变得合理，可布鲁斯仍旧觉得其中有需要他去解开的谜团，战机引擎声离他们越来越越近，布鲁斯往天空看了看，他要所有人都安全就必须做出妥协：“戴安娜，你的伤怎么样了”

“亚瑟的伤势控制住了，”戴安娜的声音及时响起，神经系统适应之后，腿部的伤处对她来说也就不足挂齿了，就算不得不一瘸一拐，也不妨碍她下来把湄拉接走，“我现在下来。”

“快去帮克拉克。”

又一声白狼的嘶嚎传来，之后是钢架轰隆隆倒塌的声音，湄拉大口呼吸间提醒道，和湄拉正在考虑同一件事的布鲁斯也旋即将自己的所有关注都投射在了远处已经和这名哨兵缠打在一起的克拉克身上。他转头奔向了前方交战发生的地方，他倒是很熟悉这种动静，更不会惊讶于即将看到的场面。与几个月之前不同，今天的克拉克不再需要他通过什么联结来进行指导了，他需要的只是最直接的帮助：他的经验，他的配合，他所能为克拉克提供的一切——包括分散那名哨兵的注意力。布鲁斯潜行在障碍物下，比起打斗声和撞击声，克拉克吃痛的轻哼声变成了最有存在感的声音，属于克拉克的感受悬在布鲁斯的某根神经上，催促着布鲁斯在终于看到两个人影的那瞬毫不犹豫地扔出了仅剩的烟雾弹。这无法模糊哨兵的视觉，但爆裂声会立刻刺激到处于亢奋中的哨兵，他们会跟随好战的本能去寻找攻击者，这足以为正被对方用手指牢牢卡住咽喉的克拉克争取反击的时间。

果不其然，撕咬着白狼的黑豹和哨兵一同扭过了头望向布鲁斯。

钩抓枪在哨兵猛撞向布鲁斯的同一秒将布鲁斯带向上空，他和哨兵目光相接，这才发现为何对方能和克拉克酣战那么久，黑人哨兵露在衣服外头的机械手掌沁出冷冽的光，它们能随时划伤克拉克的皮肤，用疼痛摧毁他的自控力。落地的布鲁斯没有一刻停留直接往远离战机的方向冲去，跟着他攀爬上来的哨兵速度不逊于他，要不是赶来的克拉克拽住了他的后肢，布鲁斯绝对会被那哨兵没有丝毫克制的猛力扑到地上。

克拉克正准备用上前不久才学过的抱摔，没等他做出防御，调头回来的布鲁斯就跳到了哨兵的背上。他想近距离感受哨兵骨骼部分和机械部分的结合处，而克拉克只是稍稍望了布鲁斯的眉心一眼便了解了布鲁斯想做什么，他忽视对方的脚踢蹬到他脑袋时的钝痛，将他的另一条腿卡在腋下后用力伸直手臂去扯对方的衣服。这并非脆弱不堪的、只为哨兵体感舒适打造的衣服，它厚重结实，上半身和下半身被两个强有力的战士同时制衡住让哨兵愤怒地吼叫起来，他的上衣也就在他奋力的挣扎之中被克拉克扯开。

那儿！克拉克盯着哨兵肩膀部分骇人的接合处，不等他提醒，布鲁斯默契地用抬高的左肩重重击下去。这对没有钢铁之躯的布鲁斯来说同样也是一记重击，克拉克仿佛能在那一瞬间透过想象看到布鲁斯的骨骼崩出的裂痕，他往上看，布鲁斯还是那副处变不惊的淡然脸孔，仿佛疼痛于他而言是多么习以为常的事。于是在布鲁斯想要乘胜追击之前，不想再让布鲁斯感受更多痛楚的克拉克重拳扣上了哨兵的下巴，想要跳上集装箱的黑豹被白狼咬住尾巴拖开，哨兵第一次发出如同示弱般的哀嚎。这本是布鲁斯检视屏障是否被破坏并连结对方精神的好时机，可没等他打开感知，克拉克就不顾对方的求饶扣住了他的胳膊，一声惨叫之后，半条机械手臂带着微弱的火花被克拉克攥进了手中。

“你太暴力了。”布鲁斯波澜不惊地评价道，左手的手肘处后知后觉传来剧痛，于是他若无其事地改用右手，用力扯下了只有他才能看到的、接设在这名哨兵脊椎上的线路。随着失去了控制的机械部分无力地耷到一遍，放大的痛觉也让这名不久前还能按着克拉克试图扭断他胳膊的哨兵失去了生气。

“你也……不差。”克拉克拿手背擦了下颧骨上的血，为这不可思议的默契笑了出来。


	19. Chapter 19

十九.

湄拉刚想放下长时间捂住后脑勺冰袋的手，哈迪洪亮的呵斥就吓得她又乖乖把手缩了回去，拉娜见状转了个向，把自己的关照对象从亚瑟变成了湄拉。后脑勺遭受重击的湄拉把自己所能感受到的疼痛最大可能地用语言弱化了，不过她脖颈处的淤血和脑后的肿块可骗不了人。原本昏昏沉沉睡着的亚瑟听到有人喊湄拉的名字强撑着张开了眼睛，确认自己的确已经回到塔里，他又放心地斜着脑袋睡了过去。他可没克拉克这么强的恢复力，就算不需要输血，失血过多也够让强壮的亚瑟昏睡上一阵了。被送进单独隔离间的巴里就没那么好运了，亨利博士正忧心的地陪在仍处于昏迷中的儿子身边，他们暂时只检查出他被注射了过量的向导素和不明药品，血液检查仍在进行当中。和布鲁斯坐在一起的戴安娜可能是当下最有活力的人，她丢开史蒂夫给她拿来的拐杖，搬出各种理由拒绝这个布鲁斯几个月前也用过的蠢玩意儿；另一边胳膊又被吊起来的布鲁斯却不敢像戴安娜那样嚣张，毕竟阿尔弗雷德不吃这套，他抠了抠额头上的创可贴瞄瞄阿尔弗雷德走向巴里的身影后，凑到戴安娜耳边小声提醒她至少得在将军面前做做样子。斯旺威克正从华盛顿赶来的路上，对他们来说暴风雨这才刚刚开始。他们每个人——包括被绑在病床上的黑人哨兵脑袋上都贴着连接仪器的终端的贴片，仔细观察着数值的埃米尔博士时不时在面前的本子上记录着什么，那只被克拉克卸下来的机械手掌被放进了另一个密封的消毒仓内，在回来的飞机上，布鲁斯对克拉克提过他要亲自解构它。可惜的是才跳上飞机，他就莫名其妙地晕了那么一会儿，等他回过神来，局面已被控制，他们正在飞回史崔克岛的途中，布鲁斯用难以得见的关切眼神询问他的状态如何并叮嘱他好好休息。再然后就是那条机械臂，克拉克倒是记得他和布鲁斯是怎么通力合作接着搞定这条手臂的，只是在这一段之前，他的记忆变得模糊而虚幻。

他似乎又一次忘记了作战中的某些细节。

克拉克这会儿没空去感叹不是随便谁都可以进入的地下二层里设备有多先进齐全，颇有些压抑的气氛和脑海中一段不自然的空白让他的忧虑不比布鲁斯少。一下飞机，布鲁斯就分别接到来自芬奇和斯旺威克的两通紧急通话，霍布斯湾的打斗除了吓坏大都会的民众，还不出所料又一次惊动了全美的媒体，来照顾他们之前，拉娜就按照布鲁斯的授意拟好了一份严谨的公关稿，哈迪把它们记在了脑子里，这次将由他代替将军录制发送给合作媒体的视频发言。布鲁斯拖着他那条行动不便的胳膊把事情准备得滴水不漏，而克拉克的忧心正来源于此，不说布鲁斯脸上的小伤口，他确定一个人撂倒了将近二十名雇佣兵的布鲁斯一定还有更多他看不见的伤。现在，阿尔弗雷德阴云密布的脸证实了这一点，尽管他们所有人都学布鲁斯那样表现得若无其事，但那些血淋淋的伤口依然在提醒着克拉克今夜有多惊险。

“克拉克，谢了。”不愿意再让气氛这么愁云惨雾下去的湄拉转头对居然也苦着一张脸的克拉克说道，他们可没有失败，他们没有失去任何一个人，这就是最大的胜利。

“我原以为你只是没进入被那个向导屏蔽的范围才能保持敏锐听觉的。”根据史蒂夫的描述回忆着事情经过的哈迪也跟着问道，一心关注着脑电波数据的埃米尔同一时间好奇地看向克拉克，克拉克是他见过的最独一无二的哨兵，而且这些谜显然不是那些所谓的深入检查就可以破解的：

“可看起来你进入以后，五感也没受到任何影响？”

“还好今晚克拉克也在飞机上。”史蒂夫拾起拐杖，又把它塞回一脸不情愿的戴安娜手里。他们没有特意放轻声音，如果隔间里的巴里被他们的大声交谈吵醒，所有人都会很高兴的。

“我也觉得很奇怪。”看到布鲁斯正把目光放到他脸上，克拉克有些不自然地转开了视线，他不能一直这么盯着布鲁斯，反正他又不能盯穿布鲁斯的便装看看里面到底有多少伤口，“我在想这算不算又一次证明了我是个异类……”

“你给他设了屏障？”

“布鲁斯给你设了屏障？”

经验十足的湄拉和埃米尔博士同时开口，不同的是他们一个看向布鲁斯，一个看向克拉克。这让布鲁斯不自然地咳了声——其实这没有什么可遮掩的，但他对于不想让克拉克了解太多的执著让他自己都觉得别扭：

“……我只是不想被别有用心的人发现他的存在，别忘了外头正有人到处找他呢。”

而现在，那些人终于弄清楚堪萨斯那晚失踪的哨兵去哪儿了。好在布鲁斯认为短期内韦恩塔不会因此受到太大压力，因为直接来岛上寻人无异于公开对方的身份，这些躲在暗处的人显然不会那么快就把自己不可告人的秘密公之于众。

“理论上来说，这种为了降低哨兵的存在感、模糊他人认知的屏障起不到保护五感的效果。”哈迪似乎看出了端倪似的，语气也带上了些不可捉摸的笑意，“毕竟你们又没结合。”

湄拉和戴安娜跟着扬了扬眉毛，很快也品出了这其中的不寻常，一头雾水的拉娜则忍不住勾了勾湄拉的指头轻轻问她这是什么意思。

“那为什么会这样？”每个人的表现都被克拉克放在了眼里，包括拿一张生硬的侧脸对着他的布鲁斯。气氛因此活跃了不少，在并肩作战时，这种被完全接纳和融入的感受还没有这么强烈，而此时此刻，克拉克才发现它们正在把始终盘绕在他精神世界里的孤独感推挤出去，“顺便，有没有人能告诉我，屏障是不是会让人失忆？我怎么想都觉得我的记忆不太连贯……”

克拉克有意识地先看了一眼布鲁斯后才去追寻其他人的目光，没有人表现出闪躲，那会露出马脚，但说实在的，也没人打算替布鲁斯说出真相。连结哨兵后再利用屏障抹去哨兵的记忆这种事儿布鲁斯一年得干上好多回，克拉克只是其中相对特别的一个，但不是值得他们多管闲事的那个。

“难道你忘了他狠狠地踹了你的脑袋？”布鲁斯冷着脸，波澜不惊地望了一眼一旁的改造哨兵，“别因为没有外伤就不需要做检查了，我极度怀疑你被那一脚踹出了脑震荡。”

“好吧，”克拉克咂咂嘴，不准备把焦点集中在他自己身上，那不是眼下的重点，“不过你们说的情况正常吗？我指布鲁斯为我设立的屏障。”

“也可能布鲁斯就是你的幸运星呢。”大家都很高兴克拉克没对布鲁斯蹩脚的理由钻牛角尖，成功让戴安娜收下了拐杖的史蒂夫更是愉悦地接话，他不太懂向导和哨兵各自的生理特性，但他知道总会有一种与生俱来的契合存在于这世界上某两个人之间。

他和戴安娜就是最好的例子。

“呃，是韦恩塔的。”克拉克靠掐了自己大腿一把才没为史蒂夫的话偷笑出来，他决定要给史蒂夫买一份礼物，就算这会让他的账单上又欠一大笔钱也在所不惜，“毕竟是他间接帮助了大家……”

“湄拉，”在众人准备拿这件事调笑之前，自己也没搞清楚原因的布鲁斯打断了克拉克，“说说你醒来后的状态。”

“我感知不到任何哨兵，包括他们。”湄拉努了努嘴，看向大家，“温度太低了，我没有办法集中精神，即使后来布鲁斯和克拉克破开了门，我也没有恢复的感觉，在低温状态下，不止是体力的流失，我的精神力似乎也被一并束缚了。”

“以前有过这方面的研究吗？”戴安娜沉思起来，今夜他们所遭遇的一切渐渐都变得有迹可循，“低温会致使向导丧失能力之类的……”

“向导的数量导致没有任何书面记载的研究。”埃米尔把本子往回翻了几页，“检查证明湄拉有轻度脑震荡，你的外展神经有一定损伤，这是控制向导能力的关键神经之一。”

“所以我成了个试验品？”湄拉想放下的手又被拉娜按了回去，她还在被晕眩感困扰，但比起闭眼休息，她认为保持和外界的沟通更有助于她调整自己的状态，“布鲁斯，胳膊好了以后你们记得好好帮我精进一下格斗技巧。”

“看来他们今晚真是把该做的都做了。”史蒂夫不怎么放心地看了湄拉一眼，“试验了怎么削弱向导和哨兵的能力，掳走了六名哨兵，让韦恩塔再次成为舆论焦点，最后还发现了克拉克的存在。”

他不是故意要让大家灰心丧气，只是理清现实才能让大家尽快打起精神。

“还好仍有收获。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，还有诸多保存在他腰带里的证据可供利用，对手也许通过机动部队达成了某种目的，但他们离暴露自己也越来越近，布鲁斯相信他这次可以找到更多关键线索。他必须找到。他指指隔离间里身份不明的哨兵，告诉大家主动权其实正掌握在他们手里：

“他能告诉我们很多。”

“我再去看看他。”埃米尔合上本子，走向隔离间。出于慎重，有些结果还需要重复的检查以得出最准确的结论，他相信届时所有人都会感到吃惊的。

“代价有点惨重，哈？”戴安娜往前倾身，她先看了看巴里所在的方位，继而看向亚瑟，他们谁也没把看到亚瑟的血流了一地时内心有多恐惧多惊慌说出口，“这家伙第一次受这么重的伤吧，比利可是被吓坏了。”

大家一起看向亚瑟，克拉克则看到了布鲁斯眼中的自责，它们那么沉重，布鲁斯的瞳孔随着这种深埋的情绪变成了一种浅淡而透明的棕褐色，温柔得让克拉克情不自禁想伸手轻轻触摸它。

“……我……没事……”半睡半醒的亚瑟不舒服地翻了个身，用呓语一般的声音回应着他们，他正听着他们的话呢，一个字都没落下，“告诉……比利……”

“好好休息。”哈迪弯下腰不怎么留情地拍了亚瑟的膝盖，“这可是个逃过被将军责骂的好机会。”

“好主意。”湄拉眼睛亮了亮，她也是真的需要好好睡一觉了，“谁把我推到隔壁房间去？”

“我！”拉娜加入进来，她可不想被牵连，即使大伙都是无辜的、是无意踏进陷阱的受害者，但哥谭警局的事确实是他们瞒着将军做的，她不觉得将军会放过这一点。何况看到替亨利父子放下了帘子再次走出来的阿尔弗雷德还是绷着一张脸，拉娜能做的就只剩替布鲁斯祈祷了。

“在将军回岛前，我建议诸位都暂且回去休息。”阿尔弗雷德将手背在后头，缓缓走向大家，他没有看布鲁斯，不过谁都清楚阿尔弗雷德话里最主要的信息就是布鲁斯最好现在就滚回去休息了。

“我想肯特先生是最适合留在这里向将军解释的人，如果您不急着休息的话。”他没给任何人反驳、提问或是怎么样的机会，于是这番话也就变成了一个通知，克拉克懵懵懂懂地点点头，他只是觉得潘尼沃斯先生的提议很正确：

“我不累。”克拉克站起来，示意所有人他早就恢复得差不多了，下飞机前还青紫的眼眶已经消了肿，被灼伤划破的手掌也看不到任何伤处，“没错，我可以向将军解释，毕竟这都是我的错，擅自搅乱机动部队的任务的确……”

“我留下。”布鲁斯很抱歉他又要和阿尔弗雷德唱反调了，然而在众目睽睽下跳上机动部队的战机不是能轻易糊弄过去的事，这和克拉克今夜为他们提供了多少帮助并不能互相抵消。克拉克也许面对他时总是显得机灵狡猾，但他那种要命的真诚无疑会让他承担超出他想象范围内的后果：

“你们都去睡觉吧。”

“少爷！”阿尔弗雷德的语气变得严厉了，没立刻离开的人们一时间屏住了呼吸，要是可以，他们真想公开支持阿尔弗雷德：

“我还伤着呢。”布鲁斯俏皮地对阿尔弗雷德晃了晃骨裂的胳膊，这反而成为了他的筹码，“看在它的份上，将军不会对我怎么样的。”

“不，将军会吃了你，然后再吃了克拉克。”史蒂夫在一旁小声提醒。

“所以还是我留下更好。”克拉克走上前拉了把史蒂夫，用眼神催促他把这些伤员都请出去，“我应该为我的莽撞负责，这是我必须承担的责任。”

“不，我留下才……”

“一起留下怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德举高了一直背在后头的手，手机里传来的属于斯旺威克的声音让所有人一个激灵：

“其他人，回去休息，这是命令。”

克拉克闭上了嘴，他看向无辜地扁了扁嘴的布鲁斯，不知怎么有些高兴于自己和布鲁斯一起被单独留了下来。

直到和这两个人共处一室，克拉克才理解为何大家会说阿尔弗雷德是布鲁斯唯一的克星。布鲁斯或许没把局促放在脸上，但从他闪躲的眼神里也足以窥见他对阿尔弗雷德有多畏惧，不过他认为，另一面板着脸对布鲁斯怒目而视几秒后转而轻轻叹了口气的阿尔弗雷德也同样对布鲁斯无可奈何。克拉克把这理解为一种互相在意的表现，布鲁斯不愿让阿尔弗雷德过多担心，阿尔弗雷德讨厌布鲁斯独自承受，纵使没有任何交谈，默默坐在一旁的他也都看得一清二楚。

“你不回去休息吗？”逃避了一阵后，布鲁斯主动开口打破僵局，不管克拉克在不在这儿，他都很难对阿尔弗雷德说出抱歉。那只会让老人因无力而更加忧心，他怎么能这么做。

“赶我走不会让您的伤好得更快。”阿尔弗雷德拿下眼镜，克拉克以为跨前一步的他要做什么，结果他只是面向自己又说，“肯特先生，我谨代表我个人感谢您的出手相助。”

“不不，是布鲁斯帮了我，要不是他的屏障，也许我也会成为受影响的其中之一。”克拉克腾地一下站起来，他惶恐地摆着手，没错过布鲁斯翻起的白眼，“要是我更有实战经验，布鲁斯可能就不会受那么多伤了。”

“我想喝咖啡。”布鲁斯嘟囔了声，听起来像是不满阿尔弗雷德突然把注意力放到了克拉克身上。阿尔弗雷德给他的回应同样也是一个白眼，他正想略过布鲁斯走得离克拉克更近，布鲁斯突然往前欠了欠身体然后扯住了阿尔弗雷德大衣的下摆：

“阿尔弗雷德，”他轻软的腔调夹杂着气音，克拉克不敢相信斗气不成的布鲁斯会瞬间选择撒娇，就好像刹那间，耷拉的长耳朵就那么奇妙地出现在他脑袋顶上，“我想喝咖啡——”

“肯特先生，您要喝咖啡吗？”

阿尔弗雷德昂着头，不为所动，被夹在中间的克拉克不敢说要也不敢说不要，他的眼睛来回瞟，生怕布鲁斯把气撒到他头上。好在布鲁斯没管他，他抓着衣服往下拉拉，又讨饶起来：

“咖啡，一杯就好——”

阿尔弗雷德欲言又止地顿了顿，克拉克忐忑地等待着，他没想到，随着阿尔弗雷德扭过去的头，这场冷战会这么轻易无疾而终。

“我会加两块放糖。”阿尔弗雷德拨开了布鲁斯的手，他的语气没怎么缓和，脸色却已经卸下了全部的责备，“您需要适当补充一些能量。”

“都听你的。”布鲁斯的眼角生动地弯了弯，直到目送着阿尔弗雷德离开，他才重新摆出一副冷淡表情。他松了一口气那样靠上了枕头，疲惫攀上他的周身，克拉克不忍打断他，所以他只是盯着布鲁斯，觉得自己总是注视对方太奇怪后又移开，如此反复几次后，闭着眼睛的布鲁斯闷闷问了一句：

“有话要说？”

克拉克尴尬地讪笑了一声。布鲁斯又感知到他在做什么了，是这样吗？他们的默契来源于此？来源于……布鲁斯强大的向导能力？

“其实你可以对潘尼沃斯先生说点好话，”克拉克斟酌着措辞，“比如保证下次绝不会再受伤之类的，我想这能让他没那么生气。”

“正是因为我做不到这样的保证。”布鲁斯简洁回答道，无用的保证只会徒增阿尔弗雷德的失望，他和阿尔弗雷德之间不需要这些。

“你不觉得你让自己承担得太多了吗？”克拉克忍不住追问，他对布鲁斯似乎超越了欣赏和敬佩，他想他只是在为布鲁斯永远不计回报的付出感到难过。

布鲁斯将脸扭向克拉克看不到的一边，决心不理他。克拉克犹豫着自己是否该趁此机会多说几句，斯旺威克就从门外转了进来，他先是向克拉克点头致意，其后才将目光放到布鲁斯那条引人注目的胳膊上：

“你是打算未来一个月又不去董事会露面了？”

“没那么严重。”睁开眼再次慢慢坐正的布鲁斯无所谓地撇撇嘴，“明天我就可以拆掉它。”

“你尽管试试，我会让你知道这么做的后果有多严重。”将军冷着一张脸，口气听不出任何开玩笑的意思，克拉克正想着如何替布鲁斯解围，将军又继续了与克拉克的对话：

“谢谢你帮助了他们。”

“我……应该的。”克拉克愣了愣，将军的致谢很诚挚，惹得他反而有些不好意思——要不是出了事，今晚用不恰当的手段跟上机动部队的他只会是一个惹人烦的捣蛋鬼，“毕竟我也是韦恩塔的一员，我想……应该是的吧？”

“你当然是。”将军话锋一转，“只是你必须清楚你原本不应该出现在那儿。”

“是我让他跟过去的。”布鲁斯突兀地插进来，他得挡在笨嘴笨舌的克拉克说错话前把责任揽过去，而这就像克拉克所看到的那样，他总是习惯性承担一切。包括所有他人的错误。

“将军，其实……”

“我向他透露了哥谭警局的事件可能和佐德有关，我认为克拉克是最适合跟进这条线的人，所以这从一开始就是我安排的，他是我的备用计划，事实证明这奏效了，今晚如果没有克拉克，后果将难以想象。”

“但我……”

布鲁斯的说辞流畅到克拉克可以想象他在将军来之前暗自演练了多少遍，他拧住眉毛，一时弄不清自己是不是该为布鲁斯的体贴感到窝心还是为他的固执生气。

“这么紧张的布鲁斯•韦恩可不多见。”面对严肃起来的布鲁斯，将军松懈下来的神情反倒显得和善得多，“你觉得我会做什么？把克拉克从岛上赶走？”

“我不知道。”意识到事情恐怕没那么严重的布鲁斯舔舔下唇，不忿地咕哝，“也许你会关他三个月禁闭。”

“这对他来说有什么区别吗？他总得待在岛上，尤其是今晚过后，他最好减少暴露在公众面前的次数。”

“克拉克得回去见见他的妈妈。”布鲁斯代替克拉克争取道，“他们分开两个多月了。”

“呃，那也没关系的，”对话的中心不确定自己能不能加入对话中，“我可以和她打……”

时刻观察着布鲁斯眼色的克拉克让将军突然笑了出来，塔里有趣的事情显然因为克拉克的到来变多了，他能感受到布鲁斯对克拉克的防备正在变少，否则他不会肆无忌惮在自己面前如此任性：

“是啊，那确实太不近人情了，所以我不会那么做的。”

“所以他不会受到处分？”

布鲁斯的声音因为激动险些破音，克拉克侧目去看，他不知道该不该问布鲁斯原来这么紧张自己感到惊讶——因为布鲁斯似乎在意塔里的任何一个人，自己并不会成为其中的某个特例，就算会，那也只是因为他和佐德有关。

“那他就会成为其他哨兵的坏榜样。”将军稍稍收敛了神色，“如果以后人人都扒上飞机随意加入机动部队的紧急任务，那么我们的训练和审核将不具有任何意义。”

克拉克没想过那么多，从来没有，他没有太多合作的概念，加入韦恩塔是他人生中一个巨大的转变，每次他以为自己已经良好适应的时候，总有事情会提醒他，他需要学习的还有很多很多。

“抱歉。”他认真地对将军道歉，也对布鲁斯，“在那么做之前，我应该好好想想可能造成的后果。”

“你的确应该，不是每一次都会那么幸运的，布鲁斯，我以为你一早就告诫过他。”

“现在也不晚，再说他又不是我负责的。”咕哝变轻了，布鲁斯埋下头，这个瞬间，克拉克眼里的布鲁斯头上俨然又耷拉起两条毛茸茸的长耳朵——他该去问问埃米尔博士被精神动物咬了之后产生幻觉是不是某种可怕的后遗症了。他用力闭闭眼睛，赶走这个画面后又问：

“那我要怎么……我是说，怎么处理我比较好？”

“禁止参加半年后的最终考核，训练时间同时顺延。”这是斯旺威克所能想到的对克拉克和所有人都公平的方式，他知道即使不作出处罚，也没人会有异议，克拉克的所作所为证明了他值得特殊对待。但托马斯把韦恩塔交给他，并不代表他拥有一次又一次破例的权利，他得对整座岛负责，也得对他好友的心血负责：

“这对其他遵守纪律的哨兵才公平。”

“这很合理，我是说，您对我太宽容了，”克拉克站起来抚住胸口对将军鞠了个躬，他看起来有点笨拙，可他想不到更好的感谢方式，“抱歉，我想我又给韦恩塔添麻烦了。”

“没那么严重，但你确实应当学会别让关心你的人为你感到困扰。” 将军意有所指地瞥向布鲁斯，“我希望今晚你至少领悟到了这一点。”

嘁了一声又闭上眼睛假装睡过去的布鲁斯则拒绝承认他也是那个关心克拉克的人之一。


	20. Chapter 20

二十.

才窜进医疗间，比利就分秒必争地扑到了正在啃比萨的巴里身上，吊着一条胳膊的布鲁斯和笑起来的亨利都没管他，倒是埃米尔难得严肃地拎住比利的衣领让他赶紧离开。比利嘴上不甘心地抗议了两句，却还是乖乖照做了，他在病床边坐下来，虽然全程都待在战机上，但他也算是参与了这任务的一份子，所以这会儿，他觉得他很有必要好好听听这帮大人又在讨论什么。

“他们到底给我注射了什么？”巴里嘴里塞满了食物问道，比利进来前，他也才恢复清醒没多久，埃米尔认为观察巴里能否自主进食有助于他们判断情况，于是巴里又迷迷糊糊躺了一会儿后，很了解巴里食量的布鲁斯拎着两盒比萨出现了。亚瑟和湄拉还分别在另外单独的医疗室里静养，戴安娜自有史蒂夫操心，而谁都管不了的布鲁斯带着一身伤出现在这里也并不稀奇。好在布鲁斯刚送上比萨，亨利就把他按在椅子上替他检查了各处伤口还替他重新绑牢了固定用的绷带，配合阿尔弗雷德的悉心照料，这种双重保险有助于布鲁斯更快恢复。

“成分很复杂，目前只能确定其中含有至少60%的中枢神经活化剂。”埃米尔滑动平板电脑，浮肿的眼眶代表他又熬夜了，另外一边在自己的秘密基地里全程和埃米尔保持沟通的布鲁斯和他不相上下，不过后来被阿尔弗雷德呵斥着睡了几个小时的他看起来精神还是要好上不少，“其余药理成分很像是多种受体拮抗剂的合成品，具体有哪些，实验室仍然在分析。”

“那是什么？”

“类似于一种诱导剂。”亨利在巴里床头坐下，他尽量没让巴里看到自己忧心忡忡的脸，“理论上来说，大剂量的神经活化剂会直接刺激哨兵的中枢神经，一旦五感反馈到大脑皮层的感知被放大，受刺激的哨兵很容易行为失控。”

“但我没有发狂。”巴里思索了一下，他已经还原过当时的场景了，他看着湄拉被绑走，正想上前，一股突然释放的精神力牵绊住了他，他集中精神试图不让自己的精神世界被外在的力量侵入，有人则趁此机会偷袭了他，随之而来的针刺感让他陷入了黑暗。药剂对他的影响相当迅速有效，只是它和自己父亲所描述的效果完全相反：

“我只是失去知觉当场昏倒了，除了刚刚醒来时有点头晕恶心，我似乎没有多余的感觉。”

“哨兵的各异性导致即使是服用同一种药品，也会产生截然不同的效果。”布鲁斯沉吟道，“所有目前叫得出名字的神经作用药剂对于哨兵的影响都是来自三十多年前的研究，自从多年前政府迫于舆论叫停哨兵人体试验，各种化学药剂对哨兵相关性影响的研究就停滞不前了。”

对于年轻的哨兵来说，他们无法想象和平局面形成之前哨兵的生活处境，布鲁斯无法说韦恩塔的出现改变了什么，只是在他的记忆里，很多事的确是在韦恩塔逐渐完善后才慢慢走向更好的方向。

“拿哨兵做人体试验？真的这么残忍？”立刻共情起来的比利望向布鲁斯，亨利摸了把少年的脑袋，对同样也深感好奇的巴里解释道：

“那是我年轻时候的事。”亨利一语带过了那段动荡的岁月，若非他有幸结识韦恩夫妇，他想他无法在日后得到如此安稳平静的生活，“直到三十三年前，一位来自内部的匿名人士揭发了政府的所作所为，由军方主导的各项试验才被迫停止，这场风波持续了将近两年，之后大众才将目光放到了致力于帮助哨兵的韦恩塔身上。”

“不幸的是，我认为布鲁斯的猜测是正确的。”埃米尔适时加入对话，在布鲁斯就失踪哨兵的可能去向提出这样的猜想时，他还提到他们需要更多证据，而现在，那个“证据”已经出现在他们眼前了：

“哨兵人体试验又卷土重来了。”

巴里望了眼叹了一口气的亨利，立刻领悟到了近来这些事的关联：

“那些失踪的哨兵？”

布鲁斯在比利吃惊的神情中谨慎地点了点下颌。

“你们带回来的那名哨兵可以证实这一点。”亨利接着说，“除了身体构造之外，他的基因被人为地强化过，再编程的痕迹很明显，自他进入封闭医疗室到被隔离十八小时后，第二次抽取的血液细胞活性和愈合能力远低于他刚被送进来时。”

“也就是说一旦他停止注射，哨兵的体能就从他能达到的最大峰值开始向下回落，这足以证明有一种不知名的药剂侵入了他的身体并改造了他的基因，而哨兵的强化程度和药剂的注射时间、剂量都有着明显的关系。”

“这听起来……”巴里咽了咽口水，一下子食欲全无，“不像是个好消息。”

“还有一个，我不确定是否同样是坏消息。”埃米尔看了眼第一个知道这个结果的布鲁斯，迄今为止，他没有对此做出表态，“我比对了很久，确定从克拉克身上提取的某几段DNA分子链和那名哨兵的完全一致——当然，只是无数单链中的那么一部分，通过进一步对比，我们能找出两者之间的诸多区别，但是本质上……”

埃米尔看向布鲁斯，后者还是没有说话，比起这个结论所将指向的种种疑问，布鲁斯最关心的居然是克拉克的想法。这很不可思议，但他很难遏制自己去替克拉克分担情绪的念头。

巴里这下完全扔下了手中的食物：

“他们流着一样的血？”

“当然不是。”亨利笑笑，把纸巾塞到巴里手上，“克拉克特殊的基因完全是先天的，但就战斗时的状态来看，他们身上的确有某种惊人的共通性。”

“再提醒我一下克拉克几岁来着？”

“三十三。”亨利边回答，边替巴里面前的比萨盒收了起来，比利转着眼珠，尽力让自己跟上大家对话的节奏。

“佐德什么时候死的？还有，我没记错的话，韦恩……”自顾自念叨着的巴里突然停下了，他对上父亲有些责备的眼神，对他差点脱口而出的话感到抱歉。他们不该在布鲁斯面前提起韦恩夫妇的死亡，可如果不是三十三前这个时间点频繁重叠，巴里原本不会这么贸然把它们联系起来。

“这不会是巧合。”布鲁斯没在意巴里的停顿，会顺着这个敏感的时间想到韦恩夫妇实在太正常了，即使是他自己，也在查阅了各种档案后下意识将它们联系在了一起。可于他而言，他又真的希望这只是一个巧合：

“我在着手核查了，在此之前，那名哨兵可以为我们提供更多线索。”

“他会帮助我们吗？”

“只要他不是自愿接受药剂注射或是身体改造的，我们就有机会。”亨利回答了巴里的问题，一旁的比利歪了歪脑袋，突然想到什么跳下了床：

“我们肯定有机会，谁会愿意把自己变成那样？”比利不以为然的语气中有着纯真的同情，“他看起来很可怜，他绝对会喜欢这儿的。”

“他会不会喜欢韦恩塔我不知道，不过我认为他一定会喜欢你。”布鲁斯拉过比利，让他在自己面前站正，他的语气没什么压迫感，然而在场所有人都听出了其中隐含的深意：“如果你愿意和他聊聊天的话。”

比利眼睛亮了亮，他对那哨兵看起来酷毙了的机械四肢感兴趣极了，“我可以近距离接触他？”

“当然可以。”布鲁斯抬了抬眉毛，眼神里满是鼓励，比利正想欢呼，见其他人都转过脸藏起了自己的偷笑，他才迟钝地反应过来布鲁斯的引导到底意味着什么：

“等一下，这是任务？！”

“不完全是。”布鲁斯拍了拍比利的肩膀，他站起来，不再用一副面对小孩的姿态哄弄比利，比利正在成长，他也要转变对待比利的态度，“如我所说，你很讨人喜欢，这一年里你也学到了很多……”

“那当然。”比利接上布鲁斯刻意留出的末尾，这可是只有他才能完成的任务，而且韦恩先生第一时间就想到了他！只交给他！这够他在克拉克面前炫耀半年了！他重重拍了把胸脯，煞有介事地向布鲁斯保证道：

“不管您想问出些什么，等着瞧吧！我一定都能问出来！”

辨析到有人正向他走来，维克多警觉地向声源处望去，他忍着疼痛尽可能支起脖子让自己进入威慑且戒备的状态，但失去一只手掌、机械部件失控、被固定在病床上接受观察的现状让他不具有任何威胁性。于是端着一杯果汁进门的男孩儿毫不惧怕地在他病床前坐下，他的个头在同龄人里已经算是拔尖了，爽朗大方的笑容让他看起来一派青春洋溢，身上也充满了生动鲜活的气息。维克多没从他眼睛里感受到自己是个怪物，就好像他看见自己和看见其他正常人对他来说没有任何不同。这让维克多有些羡慕他，他不羡慕对方的健康和完整，他只是羡慕男孩的温暖和热情，那原始而温暖的纯真，然而，这份宝贵他已经丢失很久了。这种羡慕的情绪是他无法控制的部分，他不会知道在被布鲁斯带回韦恩塔之前，比利也曾这样羡慕过别人，他只知道这个男孩看起来没什么恶意，所以他再次闭上眼睛，冷淡地把头扭到一边。拖动椅子的声音随之传来，他没想到那男孩轻轻推了推他，接着把果汁举到了他的耳朵旁。

“你都不想喝点水吗？”男孩沙哑的声音中不无小心，维克多估测他正处在变声器的年纪——不，他不该去揣测这个男孩，不该把注意力放到他身上，他应该继续好好封闭自己，避免和别人产生任何联系。

维克多下意识舔了舔干燥的唇，仍然拒绝沟通。

“好吧，那你饿吗？”比利拿起果汁，自己喝了一口，“你想吃什么可以告诉我，韦恩塔里应有尽有。”

又是几秒沉默后，维克多的喉结滚动了一下。在被放大的监控画面中，布鲁斯和克拉克都没错过这一点，他们本以为这会是个持久战，但比利给这名哨兵带去的影响超乎所有人的想象。克拉克忍不住为布鲁斯的决定赞叹，不得不说，纯真可爱的比利的确很容易卸下这一类哨兵的心房。何况本质上，这也并不算什么卑鄙的手段，他们想得到线索不代表他们不想帮助这名哨兵，就像比利说的那样，没人会愿意把自己变成这副模样。

“比利是你的后备计划？”克拉克转头去看布鲁斯专注的侧脸，他明白他被叫来这儿不是为了陪布鲁斯一起看监控的，尽管他们各怀心事，克拉克还是很高兴自己能和布鲁斯分享这样的时刻。

“是秘密武器。”布鲁斯看着被比利强行喂了两口的维克多剧烈咳嗽起来，忍不住因为手忙脚乱道歉的比利笑了，他也侧过头，意味深长地对着克拉克说：

“他能征服很多人。”

“嘿，别这么看我，我可不是被他征服的。”克拉克毫无障碍地领会到了布鲁斯的意思，他好像已经不再需要花时间去揣摩布鲁斯的话外音了，他们的交流变得越来越顺畅，克拉克甚至怀疑这会不会和布鲁斯的精神动物咬了他一口有关。

“埃米尔博士告诉你了吧？”

布鲁斯没去管克拉克的意有所指，直接问道。他太擅长对付和他有过精神联结的哨兵们不动声色的示好了，克拉克不是其中最殷勤的一个，但克拉克绝对是没被他的屏障彻底迷惑的唯一一个。好在几次下来，布鲁斯发现，只要他假装没听见，克拉克那些带有明确目的的探究就可以被糊弄过去。

“嗯。”克拉克点点头，他收敛起脸上的情绪，布鲁斯在很短的一刹那仿佛感受到了来自他精神世界的冰冷，就好像克拉克整个人被风雪覆盖以致于布鲁斯看不清他真实的表情。但他依然关心克拉克的想法，因为他没有理由地相信这个分析结果会让克拉克产生消极的想法：

“你有什么看法？”

“我不知道，博士说你们还需要深入研究。”克拉克扯了个笑后没再说话，见布鲁斯还是盯着他而完全不去在意监控器里比利已经在大方地做起了自我介绍，克拉克有些不自在地咳嗽了声。他不是觉得对布鲁斯敞开心扉有多么怪异，他只是一时间不确定自己是否应该展露自己的迷茫，在岛上的太多时间里，他都尽可能让自己显得自信而强大，他觉得这能让布鲁斯更多地注意到他、也能帮助他更好地找到答案，现在，他得承认他其实还没有做好和布鲁斯分享脆弱的准备。可是布鲁斯的目光里是难得才能窥见的温和，他耐心地站立在克拉克身边，近似于一种无声的陪伴，或许这是向导天然的力量，也或许，它只是布鲁斯用静默的方式在表达他对自己的关心。

“不管你有什么想法，都可以告诉我。”

柔和的嗓音又触及了某根神经，克拉克的心也不由自主跟着动了动。

“好吧，我……我只是又开始在想，佐德说我是个异类也许不是没道理的。”

布鲁斯还是看着他。只是看着他。

“实验室的比对结果完全可以把我和他关联起来，”克拉克指了指屏幕里的哨兵，接着说，“我忍不住在想，假如我和三十三年前的哨兵试验有关呢？或者我的父母和实验有关？我会不会也是某种试验品？我的特殊都是人为制造出来的，我原本不该存在，我……”

“你不是。”布鲁斯没让克拉克继续胡思乱想下去，他总是沉稳淡然的语气听来有些毅然的果决，“埃米尔博士不是早就说过了吗？你应该相信他的专业，你不是异类，你只是你。”

克拉克突然之间明白了什么叫坚硬的甜蜜——这番话就是，说这番话的布鲁斯当然也是。

“谢谢。”克拉克又一次讨厌自己总在关键时刻变得笨拙，他难道只说得出谢谢？不，他应该更坦诚一些。多说点，他对自己鼓励道。

“别取笑我，我会有这样的想法只是因为……因为偶尔觉得自己很孤独。”克拉克将大拇指和食指合在一起逗趣地比了比，“真的只是偶尔。”

缥缈的落寞划过布鲁斯的耳边，那种冷意和布鲁斯在那片冰天雪地中所感受到的完全一致。

“每个人都是孤独的。”布鲁斯藏起了自己的叹息，“不要为此感到难过。”

克拉克皱起眉心，他看过去，别开脸的布鲁斯转瞬之间似乎又离他分外遥远。他们之间再次陷入了沉默，克拉克头一次不打算靠说什么来打破这种静谧。布鲁斯总是将自己伪装得太好，好到有太多人被他所扮演的“布鲁斯•韦恩”欺骗而忘记去感受他与生俱来的疏离。但克拉克抓住它了，他让自己静下来，试图去弄懂重重屏障保护之下的布鲁斯更深层的真实。这种融洽的安静没持续太久，因为当监控画面里比利坐得离哨兵更近了些，布鲁斯也机敏地调大了声音：

“……你可以叫我维克多。”

他们听到了低哑的说话声，不等比利做出反应，那名和发狂状态时截然不同的哨兵将目光放到天花板上，想要从中找寻到在比利背后关注他的人们到底躲藏在哪里：

“维克多•斯通，这是我的名字。”

对此有些出乎意料地克拉克张了张嘴，一旁的布鲁斯则低下头，沉着地敲下了一串字母。

一个小时后，监控屏幕后的人从两个变成了五个，克拉克并不是不喜欢和机动部队的人共事，毕竟多少哨兵努力训练就是为了这一刻。他只是不喜欢原本站在他旁边的布鲁斯变成了屏幕中的人，比利还是坐在哨兵的床边，这名自称维克多的哨兵从醒来后的状态一直很平稳，大概是这会儿还有向导在旁边的缘故，监控仪器上显示的各项生命体征和他的精神看起来都比之前还要更好。克拉克知道布鲁斯完全有能力趁哨兵陷入昏迷时强行进入对方的精神世界以获取线索，但他没有那么做，而这种充满尊重的表现如预料中那样获得了维克多的信任。

“他们看起来聊得不错。”戴安娜推开史蒂夫搬过来的椅子，她宁肯拄着拐杖站一天也不愿意被像个病人对待。根据布鲁斯的要求，这场谈话是私密的，他不想让敏锐的哨兵再度起疑，所以在比利提出有人可以帮他之后，大致调阅了维克多•斯通全部资料的布鲁斯走进了病房。

“还好前天晚上霍布斯湾附近的监控画面被布鲁斯清除得很干净。”巴里正关注着另一块屏幕上实时直播的发布会，不管是维克多还是克拉克，越少的人知道他们的存在，对他们来说就越安全，“不然今天难对付的问题只会更多。”

“六个哨兵换一个，怎么想都亏了，”亚瑟倚墙站着，已经看不太出有受过重伤的痕迹，但克拉克能感受到他的精神力尚未完全恢复。他和其他人都是。这让他开始怀疑那晚的向导所布下的屏障恐怕不止是屏蔽哨兵的五感那么简单，“不知道布鲁斯能不能抓住这个机会，控制他的那群人可不好对付。”

“毛球要是听到你怀疑布鲁斯的能力一定会咬你。”戴安娜用打趣的方式否定了亚瑟的疑虑，精神状态稳定的哨兵对布鲁斯而言没有任何难度。

“所以布鲁斯……要做什么？”有点跟不上节奏的克拉克审慎地提问，这惹得就连不是哨兵的史蒂夫都奇怪地看了他一眼。

“通过精神联结找线索啊。”巴里有些好笑地回答，“不然难道是陪他谈心？”

“精神……他要连结这个哨兵？！”克拉克的声音变得意外激烈，这当然不是什么稀奇的事，能力强大的向导会连结无数的哨兵以进行有效的协助或是操控，当然，当然，这有什么可吃味的，然而那种让他喉口泛酸的不痛快来势汹汹，让克拉克甚至没想到要去嘲笑自己是多么大惊小怪。

“你也太少见多怪了，”亚瑟不以为意地瞟过来，“他是韦恩塔的向导，不是你的向导，换句话说，就算他是你的‘向导’，他也还是韦恩塔的向导，好吧，这有点乱，但总之这就是事实。”

“噢……”克拉克低声嘟囔道，“我以为这事湄拉也能做……”

“她还在病床上躺着呢，谢谢你的关心。”史蒂夫替亚瑟踹了下克拉克的小腿，克拉克耸耸肩，不怎么情愿地和他们一起看向了屏幕中将手搭上维克多肩头的布鲁斯。


	21. Chapter 21

二十一.

橄榄球在低空划出一道抛物线，布鲁斯的视线跟着球体缓缓下落，还没掉到草地上，飞奔过来的黑豹便将它撞了出去。有人大笑起来，布鲁斯顺势往旁边让开了一点，维克多矫健的身姿从他面前闪过。这是哥谭大学的橄榄球场，维克多•斯通则是这片空旷的橄榄球场中唯一的主角，跃过布鲁斯眼前的维克多在空中接住了匀速下落的球体，他抱着他眼中唯一的焦点，和橄榄球一起滚落在草坪上。黑豹见状也转了个方向扑了过去，它用前爪按上维克多的橄榄球帽，迫使它的主人不得不放下球摘下帽子接着腾出手按住黑豹的脑袋宠溺地揉搓。他们在草坪上嬉闹，布鲁斯看着那张快乐的笑脸，欣慰于至少在他的精神图景中，他仍保存着一些光明与幸福。

但布鲁斯清楚，一派和谐的画面是维克多在潜意识中抵触他的表现，他把他最奢望拥有的东西留在了精神图景之中，痛苦则依靠他的精神力被彻底掩埋——至少布鲁斯找到了维克多会轻易被向导控制的原因，他的精神力被分散得太多，以至于当向导闯入，他没有丝毫抵抗的能力。布鲁斯望向地上的人，他知道他可以用类似的方式控制维克多的精神图景，他可以往哨兵的记忆深处走，去寻找痛苦的根源。他很抱歉要在维克多清醒时去将那些不堪翻找出来，可比起让他主动叙述，这已经是温和得多的方式。

才闪过这个念头，欢闹声就跟着消失了，于是布鲁斯转头看向四周，球场依旧是那个球场，可原本平静空旷的球场中央却冒出了冲天的火光。有人躺在大火中央——不止一个。似乎有人在呼救，也有人在哭泣。抬一种万分熟悉的无力感毫无预兆地开始冲击布鲁斯的屏障。抬不动脚的向导无措地僵在那儿，这不是暗巷，布鲁斯咬咬牙，自言自语着提醒了自己一次。这不是哥谭的小巷，别被它影响。

爆炸发生了，这及时让布鲁斯回过了神，他冲向浓重的烟雾中，一片灰蒙，他什么都看不见了。没有火，没有躺在地上的人，没有黑豹，没有哨兵……

“维克多。”布鲁斯伸出手，在浓雾中摸索，他知道维克多正躲在某个地方观察他。他当然可以驱散浓雾，把维克多揪出来，他也可以一鼓作气撕开哨兵用以自保的精神力，野蛮地挖掘出他想要的全部信息，但布鲁斯选择止步于此。维克多不是罪犯，从来都不是，如果他这么做了，他和那些别有目的的人也就不存在任何区别。

“我知道你经历了残酷的事。”布鲁斯慢慢地转身，通过联结的反馈遵循直觉望向了某一处，“但你坚持了下来。”

没有回答，这不重要。布鲁斯已经知道哨兵在哪儿了。他理解维克多的害怕，也认同他的防备，直到此时此刻，他都没有试图将自己从他的精神图景中驱赶出去（即使他不会成功），这对布鲁斯来说已经足够了。

“这证明你的身上仍有希望。”

布鲁斯朝前伸出了手，他想要拉那个躲在浓雾之后的哨兵一把。维克多没有领情，他还是谨慎地思忖着，因为除非布鲁斯自愿退出，否则以他现在的能力根本无法和向导如此厚重的精神力量抗衡。上一个走进他精神图景的向导对他没有任何怜悯，她几乎毁掉了他在这个意识世界中的全部依托，韦恩塔的这位在对待自己的态度上和对方完全不同，可他无法确定这是不是一种把戏。他被困在这儿，身不由己，这群他不熟悉的人想凭借一个小孩和一个向导来击溃他的心房，噢，他了解这个操蛋的世界，贪婪的人心远比他想象得要恶毒，为了达到目的，这些人什么都干得出来。

维克多在袭来的痛苦记忆中嘶吼了一声，他还是退却了，只是他没想到向导并没有占据在他的精神图景中得寸进尺。他们的联结募地断开，维克多张开眼睛，投入眼帘的是那个叫比利的男孩写满焦急和好奇的脸。

“好好休息。”布鲁斯绕到床头，他微微俯身下来，语气沉缓，“有什么需要可以叫比利。”

维克多强迫自己闭上眼睛，他想让自己回到最让他有安全感的、封闭而冰冷的状态，只是联结带来的感知遗留导致他只能说一些用以欺骗自己的话：

“我……不相信你们。”

“当务之急是让你得到适当的治疗。”布鲁斯轻轻说着，监控屏幕后的克拉克则根据布鲁斯的口型猜出了对话的大概。维克多犟不了几天了——他这么酸溜溜地想着，又莫名对布鲁斯身上独特而温柔的影响力感到自豪。他知道布鲁斯是最棒的向导。永远都会是。

“你应该好好养伤，别想那么多有的没的，”比利又跳起来，他已经把维克多当成朋友一样看待了，帮助一名迷失的哨兵对他来说意义非凡，这是他第一次学着布鲁斯那样去做一件正确的事，“韦恩先生可厉害啦，他一定有办法帮你恢复健康的！你可以让他帮你换更好的！”

比利的手按住维克多的机械假肢，期待地仰起头，布鲁斯微笑着点了下比利的额头。克拉克自然注意到维克多的喉结上下动了动，除此之外，直到布鲁斯离开，他也没再开口说过什么。

“布鲁斯还会回这儿来吗？”克拉克盯着画面边缘，自布鲁斯从那扇门离开，他便没再看见布鲁斯了，他知道自己没资格去惦记和维克多连结结束的布鲁斯会怎么样，但他就是忍不住会去想维克多会不会给布鲁斯造成什么影响。说起来，他呢？他有没有在布鲁斯的精神图景中留下些什么？哪怕他被挡在布鲁斯的屏障之外，压根没机会涉足向导的精神世界。

“他离不开地下二层。”戴安娜敲敲屏幕，这可是个把布鲁斯按在椅子上再给他做个检查的好时机，“埃米尔博士不会放他走的。”

“说到这个，你是不是也该回去了？”史蒂夫找准时机插话，要是他有办法把戴安娜绑在轮椅上推她回去，他一定会这么做的。

娜娜在戴安娜翻完眼睛的下一秒飞了出来，这是克拉克第一次看见戴安娜的金雕踩在史蒂夫的头上兴风作浪，对大家的偷笑见怪不怪的史蒂夫处变不惊，他一把揽过戴安娜的肩，强硬地把她带离房间的同时还不忘叮嘱：

“这事没得商量，亚瑟，巴里，你们也该回去休息了，亨利博士交代过——”

“对了，还没机会和你说，表现不错。”戴安娜半推半就地跟着史蒂夫往外挪，唠叨声中，克拉克看到她转回头特意对自己打了个响指：“我已经在期待你加入我们的那一天了。”

不等克拉克追上布鲁斯，兴高采烈的白狼先克拉克一步撞上了布鲁斯的小腿，布鲁斯不用低头就知道这莽撞的大家伙是谁。他的脸上露出了绝对不会向克拉克露出的笑容，白狼得寸进尺绕到前头，他站起来，扒到布鲁斯的身上阻挡布鲁斯继续前进的脚步，于是布鲁斯完好的那只手刚揉上白狼的脑袋，克拉克就从后头赶了上来。

“白狼，下来。”克拉克佯装严厉地呵斥了一句，不过连他自己也知道，自从上了岛，比他更会交朋友的白狼再怎么对布鲁斯献殷勤也不会惹他讨厌。白狼不甘心地呜呜了两声，又使劲将自己的鼻尖往布鲁斯掌心凑，布鲁斯拿他没办法，最终他只得在半道蹲下来用还能自如动作的胳膊圈住白狼让它别太活泼。

“你的手真的要这样吊一个月吗？”克拉克看着那圈绑带，又是一脸愁容。

“当然不用。”布鲁斯的脑袋因为凑上来舔他下巴的白狼躲了躲，对克拉克的忧心不以为意，“过两天就能拆了。”

“这不好吧？埃米尔博士明明说……”

“你就想和我聊这个？”从他离开维克多的病房、再到完成检查并和将军见完面后已经过去了三个小时有余，克拉克绝不可能如此巧合地出现在停车场，除了专门在这里等他之外，布鲁斯想不出其他可能。白狼又跟着克拉克犹豫不决的神情躁动起来，布鲁斯低低嘘了一声，和他亲热够了的白狼这才乖乖在他脚边蹲坐下来，它的视线追随着身边的人，一派忠诚的模样，要是不熟悉的人路过，多半会以为白狼是布鲁斯的精神体而非克拉克的。克拉克多么希望毛球能和白狼做个等价交换代替白狼站到自己肩膀上，他觉得有一只体型和娜娜差不多的精神动物蹲在自己左肩着实很酷，可惜对面的向导看起来早就习惯被哨兵的精神动物热切追随了，他无动于衷地看着克拉克，关注点只在克拉克的来意上。克拉克只得放弃无谓的幻想，直接问道：

“呃，不是，你是不是刚和将军见完面才下来的？”

“怎么？”反问多此一举，布鲁斯了然克拉克会问什么，没有精神联结的情况下，他不可能看透哨兵下一瞬的想法，但和克拉克之间两次短暂的精神力结合显然让他在面对克拉克时拥有了这种特殊的能力。

“我是想问……既然你默认了我参与那晚的行动没问题，昨天你又让我看了监控，那是不是代表……”克拉克婉转地铺垫了一番后才说，“代表……代表我现在是机动部队的编外成员了？”

白狼配合着克拉克，又拿鼻子去够布鲁斯垂着的手。

“非正式的，严格说来，你会加入只是因为你也是重要的当事人。”布鲁斯没否认，巧合的是，在先前的会议中，他刚就这个问题和斯旺威克展开了好一番讨论，将军希望能减少克拉克在岛外的存在感，而布鲁斯则告诉他，没有任何约束能对那个颇有些死心眼的哨兵起到作用，既然管不住他，不如顺其自然：

“反正你已经为此付出代价了。”

“这代价可不算什么，无非再多训练几个月而已。”

布鲁斯莞尔一笑，好似想到了有趣的事：

“如果比利先你一步顺利通过考核，他可以拿这件事取笑你一整年。”

“那我就让白狼咬他。”克拉克假装恶狠狠地回答道，他的心情因为布鲁斯弯下的眼角变得更好了。真的很漂亮，克拉克想，那双眼睛笑盈盈地眯起来，如同琥珀一样的瞳孔沁出的光在其中忽隐忽现，真的很漂亮，除此之外，克拉克想不到其他更合适的形容词。

“白狼才没有这么不懂事，你说对不对？”低头看向白狼的布鲁斯还挂着笑容，克拉克很高兴他在面对自己时越来越常忘记把自己伪装得疏远而神秘。

“白狼，别闹布鲁斯。”要不是还有条负伤的胳膊，白狼早就翘着尾巴直接把布鲁斯扑倒了——因为克拉克心里正这么想着。在白狼泄露他的内心之前，他把白狼叫了回去。

“还有件事，”克拉克俯身按了按白狼的脑袋，还是决定趁这个机会问个清楚，“检查结果表明我没有脑震荡。”

他敲敲自己的脑壳，用咚咚的回声证明想把他踹到断片可不是容易的事：

“你不觉得我的短暂失忆很奇怪吗？你不想调查一下吗？会不会是他们的向导造成的影响之类的。”

“我会和博士讨论的，”布鲁斯不动声色地回答，似是觉得太过敷衍，他又在克拉克微微眯起眼睛时补充，“……这确实很值得警惕。”

布鲁斯默默按住了蠢蠢欲动的毛球，在克拉克锲而不舍要追问什么值钱恢复了正色，“对了，之前提过你可以离岛看望你母亲的事，恐怕得暂时搁置了。”

这是个能轻易转移克拉克注意力的话题，果不其然，克拉克像是立刻忘掉了十秒之前内心的疑虑和挣扎：

“这真的没关系，我可以和她通电话。” 克拉克听出了布鲁斯话语里的歉意，这勾起了他心里的愧疚，布鲁斯远比他想得要周全，“我……在我选择流浪之后，我有整整两年没有回过堪萨斯，我不是经常能回去……”

他只是想让布鲁斯明白自己不会在这种节点提出难办的要求，但布鲁斯却想到了更多：

“那么我想你肯定不希望这种事再度发生。”布鲁斯说，听起来就像已经帮克拉克做好了决定，“我可以在岛上安排你们的会面。”

“普通人能上岛？我记得莱恩小姐以记者的身份登岛已经是史无前例的……”

“这种会面通常安排在旁边的独立码头上进行。”布鲁斯替克拉克解惑，当然，出于保密，就连接他们上岛都是一项需要先筹备一番的工作，有太多双眼睛盯着海平面上的孤岛了，他们窥视着屏障后的一切，企图从每一个来过史崔克岛的人下手，找寻可供攻击的漏洞，布鲁斯想保护他们，他必须保护他们：

“比利岛外的养父母和那一群兄弟姐妹是那儿的常客，当然，这需要稍微花点儿时间来准备。”

克拉克不打算再单调地道谢了，留到以后吧，留到以后，他可以用一大把的实际行动来表达他对布鲁斯无言的感激，与此同时，又跑回布鲁斯身边用头轻柔蹭住他小腿的白狼替克拉克诉说了一切。布鲁斯感受着白狼的亲昵，这只雪原之王似乎从一开始就分外愿意亲近自己，他知道那是克拉克没法说出口的愿望——大多数和他有过连结经历的哨兵都会这样，所以布鲁斯尽量让自己别把它当回事儿。

“那……那个哨兵怎么样了？”克拉克试探着，“你不是连结他了吗？有没有找出点什么线索？”

“还没发展到那步。”布鲁斯轻摇头，“第一次连结他就这么做只会适得其反。”

克拉克额头上的皱纹因为某个难以忽视的关键点拱成了一团。第一次？

“还得连第二次？！”

“还会有很多次。”布鲁斯不解于克拉克一惊一乍的反应，不过他觉得自己最好不要深究，“我希望他能自己说出来。”

“你不能诱导他这么做吗？”克拉克无法忽视自己心中对布鲁斯要多次连结其他哨兵这件事的反感，“或者让湄拉……”

“韦恩塔要做的是接纳他，不是利用他。”布鲁斯知道这多少有自欺欺人的成分，他还是利用了维克多，或多或少的，他不该为自己这些年来的行为扯道貌岸然的借口，所以他顿了顿，又补充：“至少我要让维克多这么认为。”

“我知道你想帮助他，我就是觉得也许还有别的更高效的方式。”不管布鲁斯是怎么想的，克拉克是真的开始为自己找借口了，“如果每个有问题的哨兵都需要靠你的精神联结来解决，你会忙不过来的……”

白狼跟着克拉克的话吭哧吭哧呼了两口气，布鲁斯地低头看了看白狼不安分的脑袋，原本有些不明所以的布鲁斯突然像被克拉克提醒了什么：

“你想和维克多聊聊吗？”

“什么？”克拉克不可思议地抬起手指着自己的鼻子，“我？我可是在他清醒时扯断了他的小臂……”

“对，就是你。”他说，“我认为你们会很聊得来。”

布鲁斯自信的微笑里颇有些克拉克读不懂的神秘，克拉克既不打算读懂，也不准备再做推辞，一想到如果他和维克多聊聊就能避免让布鲁斯再度和维克多建立精神联结，他便欣然答应了下来。比起能帮上忙，他更高兴的是自己成为了布鲁斯的另一个选择。

布鲁斯将头往后靠直至倚到潮湿的砖墙上，安安稳稳窝在他屈起的身体之间的毛球跟着布鲁斯轻微的动作又向内蜷了蜷，屁股上的绒球也就跟着小幅度地弹动了两下。

“你也在等他们？”

毛球无法回答布鲁斯的问题，它和布鲁斯一样就只是蜷坐在这个属于他们的小小角落。这里并不会让布鲁斯觉得安全或是平静，很多年里，进入自己的精神图景对布鲁斯来说是另一种意义上的折磨。昏暗的小巷还是如同毛球出现那年一样散发着腐败的气息，三十多年间，这里没有产生过一丝一毫的改变，布鲁斯把这条巷子刻进了他的记忆深处，它原封不动地成为了布鲁斯生命中的一部分。这对他的意志力和精神力都是一种不小的考验，但这，又恰恰是创造这片图景的主人所希望的。

“你也在想他们，是不是？”

回应布鲁斯的是毛球往前拱他手臂的动静，他知道他只是在自问自答，不过在他对“向导”这个身份还很陌生、也不太清楚自己到底掌握何种能力的时代，出现在他身边的毛球是他唯一可供倾诉和交流的对象。在维克多的精神图景里看到的画面又闪过他的眼前，那个躺在火光中奄奄一息的人让他在联结中产生了一闪而过幻觉。他以为那是玛莎，他几乎就快听到躺在另一侧的、托马斯愈发微弱的呼唤，太久没见过他们的布鲁斯毫不怀疑自己会被这席卷而来的思念击垮。曾经他可以靠躲在这条巷子里逃避噩梦，在这个没有任何人能涉足的意识世界，他仍能看到一左一右牵着他的玛莎和托马斯，可从他的精神力趋近稳定开始，这些和痛苦紧紧纠缠在一起的回忆便越来越少显现了。

布鲁斯失望地阖上了眼睛。

“见到先生和夫人了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德近在咫尺的声音促使他很快又睁开了眼睛，毛球不知何时已经被阿尔弗雷德抱到了怀里，它满足地窝在阿尔弗雷德的手臂上享受着阿尔弗雷德的疼爱。

“没有。”布鲁斯端起温度正好的咖啡，还好他不觉得这是坏事，至少这也代表了屏障能在任何情况下都保护他不被哨兵反向影响。

“鉴于您的手臂频繁受伤，”阿尔弗雷德瞄向布鲁斯这会儿还乖乖吊着的手臂，不免担忧也许再过不了几天这些绷带就会不翼而飞，“我加固了制服的腕部和手肘部分。”

“我会等到博士允许后再拆掉它的。”他和阿尔弗雷德之间的心有灵犀可不需要什么精神联结，阿尔弗雷德怀中的毛球配合着布鲁斯讨饶一般开始往老人肩上爬，这种让阿尔弗雷德消气的办法总是能立竿见影，每当两人有难以化解的争端，毛球总能成为他们两人之间的和平使者——即使布鲁斯并不明白，那只是因为在阿尔弗雷德心里，毛球代表着那个停留在九岁的、天真柔软的布鲁斯•韦恩，而他，没法对那个被留在巷子中的小布鲁斯做出任何苛责。

“但愿如此。”阿尔弗雷德托住毛球的屁股，帮助它稳稳当当蹲上了自己肩头， “您不需要在这件事上给自己太大压力，以我所见，塔里未来会有更多可靠的帮手。”

“你不会在说克拉克•肯特吧？”布鲁斯想都没想就脱口而出，他很意外阿尔弗雷德会这么拐弯抹角地提起克拉克，尽管他们上一次的合作是还算顺利，克拉克在各方面的卓越能力也让他再次刮目相看，但作为阿尔弗雷德难得特意提及的哨兵，布鲁斯还是为克拉克能这么快得到阿尔弗雷德的赏识而微微不忿：

“他还差得远呢……”

布鲁斯含住咖啡，小声咕哝，没想到阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠地摘下眼镜，不咸不淡地瞥了他一眼：

“我在说比利，我认为那孩子的变化相当惊人，他在你和那名哨兵的顺利沟通中起到了很大的作用。”

布鲁斯被呛了一下，他捶捶胸口，不明显地咳了几下：

“是啊，我猜你就是在说比利，他最近确实……”布鲁斯避开阿尔弗雷德投过来的审视目光，转头看向落地窗外雾蒙蒙的湖面。他告诉你自己，这不是他被和克拉克之间的临时联结影响了的证据，肯定不是，他的屏障就像他方才验证过的那样无坚不摧，而克拉克会从他的嘴里就这么顺顺当当地跑出来，绝对只是个不专心之下的小小失误。

**Author's Note:**

> 自制韦恩塔地图：https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/664da775gy1gkse0wqr7ej216x0u0wrh.jpg


End file.
